The gift of friendship
by Kixen
Summary: A responce to a challenge by ghostanamial. While enjoying a peaceful evening at Amity's highest point Danny has an encounter with a certain lonely spirit. What happens when instead of wanting war she wants peace? Don't like don't read rated T
1. The full moon of friendship

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Thry are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy The part 1 of the Gift Of Friendship

Fenton works Danny's room

"Today has been quiet which is surprising since most of the time I always have to deal with ghosts." Danny said to himself out loud.

Danny is already done with his homework, and no one was home but his mother who was working on one of her own inventions. So he decided to out for a night on the town. Danny then changed into his ghostly form and flew out his window and flew to the highest point in Amity.

"I normally never take notice, but the moon looks so beautiful tonight from up here." Danny said to himself.

No sooner did Danny say this did his ghost sense go off instantly souring his mood.

"Oh great, I knew it was too good to be true." Danny said as he waited for the ghost to reveal themselves.

"I knew I would find you here child. Now I have something I want to give you." Desiree said in a calm tone.

Danny not liking where this was going charged his hands with green energy ready to fight when Desiree stopped him.

"Child, I am not here to fight you if you don't believe me you can always wish to know why I am here." Desiree said trying to defuse the potentially hazardous situation for the both of them.

'This could be some sort of trap... no that is more of Skulker's MO then Desiree's. With Desiree it is always get me out of the way so she can grant her double edged wishes.' Danny thought.

"Since you haven't attacked me yet either you are being sincere or you have something cooked up for later." Danny saying what he was thinking.

"I swear to you I am not here to cause you any harm. But on another note, I came for three reasons. The first is I wanted to call a truce between the two of us. I am over 1,000 years old, and even though we haven't been doing this for a year I would rather stop the fighting and get to be on your good side instead of on your list of enemies." Desiree started causing Danny to raise an eyebrow.

"Ok what is your second reason for coming here?" Danny asked.

"Since I know you were going to be here I wanted to give you this. Don't worry it isn't cursed or anything." Desiree said as she gave him a sapphire the size of his fist.

"This has got to be the biggest sapphire I have even seen. But why are you giving it to me?" Danny asked.

"It is something that means a lot to me, and I wanted to give it to you as a sign of friendship." Desiree answered.

"Wow that is surprising since I did attack you first on our first meeting when you only wanted to know what I desired." Danny said remembering the first encounter he had with Desiree.

"While that is correct, I did go a little overboard with the cotton candy. I could have just given her a small stick of it in her hand instead of creating a sea of it causing disaster." Desiree said. "If you include living years I have been existing for over 1,500 years, and all those I never really had a real friend."

'Wow that is a long time to go without any friends. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Sam and Tucker for friends.' Danny thought to himself.

"Didn't you try to make any friends in the ghost zone?" Danny asked now curious.

"Walker, is still after me, The box ghost is a moron who is obsessed with boxes, Technus same thing except he wants to be hip and it is machines instead of boxes. Kitty? No her boyfriend is always trying to hit on me, and don't get me started with Klemper!" Desiree said out of annoyance.

"No kidding on Klemper. No offense to him, but I would sooner go skinny dipping in a lake that is -100 degrees before being his friend. But on another note why try to be my friend?" Danny asked.

"I seen you interact with your two friends, and even through tough times you three always stick together. Besides if you want I can help you get together with you goth friend. I can see the two of you like each other as well as the rest of us in the ghost zone." Desiree said.

"Wait a minute Sam likes me like that? I would have never guessed."

"In all honestly if I hadn't said anything to you, I think you would have ended up going out with The girl who was trying to kill your ghost half, or the shallow self centered Latina girl who like your ghost half."

"Thanks for the advice Desiree, But on another note I don't have anything to give to you." Danny replied.

"It is ok child... I mean Danny, I wasn't expecting anything in return." Desiree said in a normal tone.

No it isn't alright. If you are sincere and you want to be my friend, I can't leave you hanging. I will give you a gift but it will be made with a personal touch." Danny said as his hand began to glow with blue energy.

Desiree at the moment watched as Danny focused his energy and when he opened his hand he had a smaller version of her in his hand only made of ice.

"Since you gave me something that meant a lot to you, here is a present for you." Danny replied while smiling.

"Thank you Danny." Desiree said as she gave her new friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

However unknown to the two of them a certain blond girl is watching the entire scene play before her eyes. She gasped when she sees Desiree give Danny a friendly hug and a kiss on his cheek.

'Wow I can't believe this Danny Phantom as a girlfriend? Paulina isn't going to be happy about this.' Star thought to herself as she took a picture at the moment of the kiss and went back to her house.

"So you never told me what was the third reason you came out here." Danny said remember that detail.

"If I didn't find you here, at least I would get a great view of the full moon. When I was alive I could stare at it for hours. It was the only thing that kept me going after being banished by that jealous wife of the sultan's." Desiree said in a sad tone.

"I remember that old woman at the carnival telling me about that. Well I have to go before my mother begins to worry. If you want I will meet you here tomorrow so we can watch the sunset together." Danny said.

"Please stay here with me for a little longer. You can always wish yourself home on time so you won't be late." Desiree said trying to sway Danny.

"Alright Desiree you win. Besides it is nice to have company when looking at a full moon." Danny said sincerely he looked at the full moon with the Arabian wishing ghost.

Stage out

So ends part one of The gift of friendship. I wrote this as a response to a challenge from ghostanimal. That and I needed another reason to make another fanfic with these two as the main characters. R and R people


	2. The Day after

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part two of The gift of friendship.

Fenton works the next morning

Danny woke up the next morning like he usually does. However, instead of being alone in his room his sister is in there waiting.

"Good morning Danny, how are you doing this morning?" Jazz asked.

"I am alright, but I have to ask why are you in my room?" Danny answered while asking her a question.

"To get you up early like you asked me to remember? You said you wanted to get up early so you could get to school before Dash." Jazz answered.

"Oh yeah thanks I guess I forgot about that." Danny said while scratching his head.

Jazz takes a look at her brother and notice that he had purple lipstick on his face. Jazz puts her hands on her hips and gave Danny the look that tells you that you did something wrong.

"Ok Jazz why are you looking at me like that?" Danny asked wondering what he did.

"Why do you have purple lip stick on your cheek? Last I checked only ghosts wear that kind of lipstick. Oh my god Danny you are dating a dead girl!" Jazz said out loud.

"Jazz keep it down. I will tell you every thing but you got to keep quiet." Danny said in a panicked tone while not wanting his parents to hear her.

Danny then went on to explain everything that had happened yesterday and needless to say Jazz was surprised.

"Danny if I were you, I would wipe that off, or at least make it invisible like the scars you get from ghost fighting. If mom or dad were to see that it would cause problems." Jazz said in a concerned tone.

Jazz taking a look around Danny's room spots the huge sapphire that Desiree gave him sitting on his mantle and gasped.

"Danny where did you get that from? It is huge." Jazz asked.

"I got it from the same being who gave me this kiss on my cheek. She wanted to give me something that meant something to her to prove see is serious about the friendship thing." Danny answered in a calm tone.

No sooner did Danny say this did Jack come into Danny's room. Before Danny could do anything Jack sees the lipstick on his cheek and smiled.

"I see you got yourself a girlfriend. Let me guess it is Sam right? She is the only person I know who wears purple lipstick other then female ghosts, and we both know that you wouldn't date a ghost." Jack said with a smile.

"She isn't my girlfriend yet dad. We are just friends." Danny said truthfully.

"Well when you finally begin your relationship with her, don't forget to give her something special." Jack said remembering his first gift to Maddie.

Jack is about to walk out the room when he too noticed the giant Sapphire that is on Danny's mantle.

"Danny where did you get this from? You didn't steal it did you?" Jack asked in a no nonsense tone.

"No dad a new friend gave it to me. Now can I have that back please? It means a lot to her and she wanted me to have it." Danny said as his father gave him back the sapphire.

"Whoever this new friend is I have the feeling she may be in for some competition for your heart." Jack said shocking both Danny and Jazz.

"Ok how would you know if my new friend is a female, and even if that is true what makes you say that?" Danny asked.

"I may be a goof ball, but I know you wouldn't accept a gem like this from a guy. Also I am a man, and I know when a female give a guy something like this nine times out of ten she has the hots for him. My question is what are you going to do? You can't juggle two females it will end badly for you son." Jack said.

"Dad they are both just friends. I finally figured out Sam likes me, and today I am going to ask her out." Danny said to his father as he goes into the bathroom and takes care of his personal hygiene.

When Danny came out of the bathroom his father and sister had left. Danny then proceeded to put on his clothes and left right out the door.

'What kind of lipstick did Desiree have on anyways? I tried to wash it off, but it won't come off. I might as well make it invisible like my battle scars.' Danny thought as he did that just before Sam and Tucker joined his side.

"Hey Danny, what were you doing last night that you couldn't answer your cellphone?" Sam asked.

"I went out to the highest point in Amity to look at the full moon." Danny answered honestly.

"When did you develop a love for the moon?" Tucker asked causing Sam to slap herself on the head.

"Tucker Danny wants to be an astronaut so of course he would look at the moon!" Sam said.

"Actually Sam it was just a peaceful night. I had finished my homework early and wanted to do something. Now Sam I have to ask you something and be honest with me. Do you have feelings for me beyond that of friends?" Danny asked catching Sam off guard.

'Finally Danny has gotten himself a clue. Hopefully now Sam will say yes and the two of them can finally get together.' Tucker thought to himself with a smile.

However, the Answer Sam gave to Danny was anything but truthful.

"Of course not Danny, we are best friends nothing more nothing less." Sam said causing Tucker to smack himself upside the head.

'Sam what were you thinking? Danny by some miracle finallly loses his oblivious streak and asks how you feel about him, and you still don't admit how you feel! Man you are just asking for someone else to scoop up Danny.' Tucker thought to himself annoyed.

'If what Desiree told me yesterday was true, then I will let her make the move since If I do it she will just reject me.' Danny thought to himself.

"So Danny you want to hang out tonight at seven? I got the new Nightmarica movie and I want us to watch it together. Sam said with hope.

"Sorry Sam, but I have made plans tonight. Maybe some other time?" Danny asked.

"Dude you made plans without us that don't involve us?" Tucker asked.

"Hey we may be best friends, but not all our plans have to involve each other right?" Danny asked.

Desiree Realm

Desiree was in her realm dreaming like she always did when she was asleep. However, unlike her regular dreams that were really nothing but nightmares, she was having a pleasant dream for once. However, this saw all ruined when there was a knock on the door.

"Whoever is knocking on my door will pay for waking me from my pleasant dream!" Desiree hissed.

When Desiree opened the door, she was her sledgehammer fist ready to knock out her visitor only to stop when she saw it was Ember.

"What is it you want Ember, you woke me from a wonderful dream." Desiree said dryly.

"What was your dream about? You finally kicked the ass of the dipstick who always kicks our asses?" Ember asked.

"You never answered my question Ember, but to answer yours no." Desiree answered.

"It isn't just me here. It is me, Kitty, and Penelope. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us for a girl's night out." Ember replied answering Desiree's question.

"No thanks I already have plans for tonight. But I have to ask you why do you even want to include me in your group activities?" Desiree asked.

"Desiree besides Klemper you are the loneliest soul I know. You need to enjoy your afterlife and make some friends, unless you want to be like Klemper." Ember said in a normal tone.

"Thanks for the offer, but I must decline. I made plans tonight to hang out with a new friend." Desiree said.

Ember after hearing Desiree's answer looked around her realm and then saw the little ice figure of her and smiled.

"Did your new friend give you that? Wait a minute, don't tell me that you are blowing us off for Klemper?" Ember said causing Desiree to frown.

"Don't even joke like that, I would sooner hang out with Danny Phantom then be caught existing with Klemper." Desiree replied.

"Maybe you are on to something. Even though I never said this to anyone the dipstick is kind of cute. Plus that goth girl he likes if I know her will never admit she likes him so I doubt they will be together unless he makes the move. Kitty even mentioned to me that if she had to choose over again between Johnny and Danny she would choose Danny." Ember said causing Desiree to raise an eyebrow.

"I doubt the child will go for you Ember. Your chances of getting with him are about the same as Klemper getting a friend." Desiree said dryly.

"Never one to sugarcoat things are you Desiree? Well I wish you luck with your meeting, and the offer still stands if you change your mind. We will be meeting at the new bar at midnight." Ember said as she left out the door.

'Maybe I will go and meet up with them at midnight. My meeting with Danny will end at 10 since that is his curfew.' Desiree thought to herself as she went back to her queen size bed and went back to sleep.

Casper high Mess hall

"Danny you seem a bit distracted today tell me dude what is up?" Tucker asked.

"It is nothing important. I am just glad that Lancer's class is over." Danny said trying to change the subject.

"Nice try dude, but I know what is wrong. It is what Sam said to you isn't it? Don't worry dude she will come around eventually. But I have to ask when did you finally catch on that Sam liked you?" Tucker asked.

"Let's just as a friend told me." Danny said sincerely.

No sooner did Danny say this did he and Tucker hear a scream. The scream came from Sam's arch enemy Paulina.

"This can't be happening! I swear If I see or meet this bitch, she will pay for the crime she has committed!" Paulina screeched.

Danny having a really bad feeling about what was going on decided to go fishing for information. He left the table, and went over to the A-lists table only to get stopped by Dash.

"No one invited you over here Fenton, unless you came over here to get your wailing early!" Dash said in an intimidating tone.

"No I am not. However, I wanted to know what the heck could upset Paulina so much that she would scream like that?" Danny asked.

Paulina still pissed off heard Danny's question so she grabbed him and pulled him towards her.

"I don't like you, but I will show you what made me scream like this!" Paulina said showing Danny the picture.

Danny's expression changed from concerned to worried when he saw the picture of Desiree kissing him on the cheek.

"Who took this picture?" Danny asked.

"I did freak. I was shocked to see this myself, but it is clear that she must be Phantoms secret girlfriend." Star answered.

"No way Desiree isn't Phantom's girlfriend." Danny said causing everyone to look at him funny.

"How do you know the bitches name?" Paulina hissed.

Danny began to sweat on the inside for a moment, but then relaxed and decided to play it smart.

"Hello, I come from a family of ghost hunters. I may not be a ghost hunter like my parents or Danny phantom, but I do know a thing or too about the ghosts that haunt our town." Danny said trying to sound convincing.

"Well Fenton, if you see this Desiree again, you let her know that if I find out that she is messing with my man I will make her suffer!" Paulina screeched.

"Ok Fenton, now that you know the truth, you can get away from our..." Before Dash could finish Paulina spoke again.

"Fenton, since I know you see the ghost boy often let him know that he is making a mistake for messing with that whore instead of me." Paulina said striking a nerve with Danny.

'I can see why Sam doesn't like Paulina sometimes. She can really strike a nerve. I mean she doesn't even know Desiree and she is insulting her just because she thinks I am dating her. If I had to chose between the two of them I would pick Desiree hands down.' Danny said to himself just before he responded to Paulina.

"I will make sure he gets your message if I see him." Danny said while trying to hide his annoyance with Paulina as he walked away.

'This is just great, before this day is over with the whole school will be thinking I am dating Desiree. What is worse is if Sam's see's that I know she will start acting weird as well. Oh well might as well prepare for it.' Danny thought as he went back to his table where Sam was now at along with Tucker.

"So dude what was that all about?" Tucker asked.

"Paulina thinks her crush has a girlfriend. Someone showed her a photo shop pic of Danny and some girl together." Danny lied.

"Well who ever did that prank on Paulina, If I find out who it was I am going to have to shake their hand. Anyone who can piss Paulina off like that is alright in my book." Sam said with a smile.

"This coming from the girl who told me it was bad to pull pranks on people." Danny said annoyed.

"Well unlike you, this person doesn't have ghost powers." Sam countered.

"Well I am going to see you later I need to talk with my big sister." Danny said as he saw Jazz sitting over at a table alone.

Danny then went over to his sister's table who was eating her food alone like she always did since 9th grade.

"Danny I heard what happened so what are you going to do about it?" Jazz asked.

"I see you know. But the answer to that is nothing. No one knows it is me other then you, Sam, and Tucker, and I didn't tell the two of them yet." Danny answered.

"I would advise you to tell them before someone else does. If you want to be with Sam you better let her know before she goes off the deep end." Jazz said.

"You are right Jazz I better do this before it causes problems." Danny said as he walked over toward the table where his two best friend were.

Stage out.

Sorry about not having Danny and Desiree interact in this chapter but they will interact in the next chapter that I can promise you. Also don't expect Danny and Desiree to get together quickly since there are a lot of things that need to be done before that happens. R and R people.


	3. Busted again?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part three of the gift of friendship.

Casper High After school

"Danny so tell me who was the person that they photo shopped in the pic with you?" Sam asked curiously.

"I didn't get a good look at the..." Before Danny could finish his lie Jazz elbowed him making her point.

"Sam, Tucker the person that was in the picture was Desiree." Danny answered truthfully.

"Well now I can see why Paulina would call the woman in the picture a whore. I mean come on all she... Ouch what did you do that for?" Tucker asked as Danny hit his best friend.

"Sometimes you take things to far! I mean come on those are the clothes she became a ghost in! Where she lived that was how harem girls dressed back then!" Danny said giving Tucker an icy glare.

"Danny how would you know that information unless you ask her about it?" Sam asked not knowing where he got this information from.

"We had to do a report on a foreign country and their customs remember? I chose Arabia, and while I was doing my report I saw a pic of a female. When I noticed that they were dressed like Desiree I asked Mr. Lancer about it, and he told me that the woman in that pic was a harem girl." Danny said defending himself.

"Chill out dude, I mean I am sorry, but I have to ask you why are defend one of your enemies?" Tucker asked.

"I mean come on, when I was half killed I was in a hazmat suit, and every time I go ghost no matter what I wear it turns into that. So don't go dissing a ghost's attire!" Danny said annoyed.

"Woah Danny, for a moment there I actually thought you were defending Desiree. I am glad that isn't so." Sam said relieved.

"Sam I was defending her or at least the attire she wears anyways." Danny answered.

"I think it was more then that Danny. I think that deep down you might actually like her. I mean why else would you come up with a lame excuse to defend her?" Tucker asked in a joking tone.

"Tucker drop it will you?" Danny said annoyed.

"Danny and Desiree sitting in a tre G! First come love, then comes marriage, then comes the ghost baby in the baby carriage!" Tucker went on like a grade school kid.

"Tucker don't even joke like that!" Sam said in a jealous tone.

"What is the matter Sam, I thought you didn't like Danny like that." Tucker said knowing she lied when she said that.

'Hopefully this will get Sam to tell Danny the truth. Plus it is kind of fun to tease them like this even if it is childish.' Tucker thought to himself.

"You know you take your jokes a little too far sometimes Tucker." Sam hissed.

No sooner did Sam say this did she notice that Danny wasn't there anymore.

"Nice going Tucker because of that Danny ditched us! You are going to apologize when you see him next!" Sam said in a stern voice.

"Lay off Sam, Danny knows I was just teasing him!" Tucker said only for Sam not to buy it.

"That still wasn't funny. Danny had a problem with a female ghost before. If it wasn't for me giving him that plan to get rid of her, Danny might still be suck with Kitty." Sam said.

"What is your point? I mean it isn't like Desiree is going to hook up with Danny. I mean the woman doesn't like any man touching her let alone dating her!" Tucker countered.

'Tucker does have a point. Danny did say that Desiree went off on him when he grabbed her. But that still isn't funny!' Sam thought to herself before she spoke.

"Well don't you go and jinx it. The last thing we need is another female ghost going after Danny especially Desiree!" Sam hissed.

"Ok last I remembered Danny asked you straight up did you like him like that, but you told him no. At the rate you are going Sam anyone could just come along and make Danny their boyfriend if they like him and begins to like them back." Tucker said knowing he hit the nail on the head.

'As much as I hate to admit it Tucker is right. I had the perfect chance to admit my feelings and I blew it. I just hope I get another chance to do so before it is too late.' Sam thought to herself.

"Tucker you are going to apologize to Danny for teasing him like that, and that is final!" Sam said as she pulled Tucker by his ear.

Fenton works Danny's room

'I know Tucker was teasing but come on I know I don't have feelings like that for Desiree, and I know she doesn't like me like that either.' Danny thought to himself.

"I can't let what Tucker said to me get in the way of my meeting tonight. There is another full moon tonight, maybe she will want to watch it with me tonight. But I will have to be careful not to let anyone see me like last time." Danny said out loud to himself.

Danny then went through his book bag and took out the books he would need to do the homework only for his ghost sense to go off.

'Oh great this is something I don't need at right now!' Danny said with his hand glowing green with energy.

"Calm yourself child, I didn't come here to fight you." Said Desiree.

Upon hearing her voice Danny calmed down and stopped charging his right hand.

"Desiree what are you doing here? Our meeting isn't suppose to be until tonight." Danny said in a normal tone.

"I know that Danny, but I just wanted to see you before our night out." Desiree said.

"I see, oh yeah I have a few things I want to ask you. The first one is when you kissed me yesterday I still have the lipstick mark on my face why is that?" Danny asked.

"The lipstick I kissed you with is special. It will come off, but it won't come off for two weeks." Desiree answered.

"Oh yeah yesterday one of my class mates saw us, and took a picture of us together. Needless to say Paulina is now after your head." Danny said.

"Why is that Danny? I don't see anything wrong with a harmless kiss of friendship." Desiree said.

"Everyone thinks that you and me are dating. Well Danny Phantom and you that is, and let's just say Paulina has a major crush on Danny Phantom." Danny replied.

"Don't worry child, that girl doesn't stand a chance against me. If she had powers of her own like you or that other half ghost then I would worry. Besides what is wrong with having people who aren't important to you think we are dating? I know I am a good catch for any man." Desiree said while taking pride in her beauty.

Before Danny could respond there is a knock on Danny door.

"Dude open up, it is me and Sam." Tucker said.

"I will see you tonight Danny. Oh and this conversation will continue when I see you again." Desiree replied in a cool tone.

"Ok oh and I wish that whenever we decided to hang out there would be no ghost attacks to interrupt us." Danny said thinking ahead.

"So you wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said just before she disappeared.

Upon Desiree leaving Danny opens the door to see his two best friends on the other side.

"Danny I am sorry I made fun of you earlier. You know it was only in fun." Tucker said apologizing.

"Apology accepted Tuck. But I have to ask did you both come over here just for that?" Danny wondered.

"Sam insisted that we do so. I mean you two are my best friends, and I would be lost without you." Tucker said honestly.

"I know the feeling Tuck, but for now I need to get this homework done before something happens like a ghost shows up." Danny said.

"We all got the same book report we need to do. Mr. Lancer said we could do the report on anything we wanted other then Danny Phantom." Tucker said.

"That sucks but then again I can understand because everyone would have a book report on me." Danny said with pride.

"So what are you going to do your reports on." Danny asked.

"That is easy on my two loves. Meat and Technology. Tucker answered.

"I am doing mine on the ancient Greek mythology." Replied said.

"What are you going to do yours on?" Tucker asked.

"You will see when I read it to the class not a moment sooner." Danny said as he began to work on his report.

Desiree's realm

"So tell me what is your new friend like?" Kitty asked.

"I can't say much other then he does care. I mean he did make a wish so that nothing could happen to ruin the days we decide to meet each other." Desiree said not wanting to give away who it was.

"I see so the your friend must be a human. I am guessing this since you told me that your powers only work for someone who is a human or at least part human." Kitty said.

"Yeah they are human. But I have to ask why do you want to know who it is?" Desiree asked.

"I am just curious. I mean it isn't everyday that you go out and try to make friends let alone living friends. I mean until this morning you didn't even want to talk with anyone in the ghost zone." Kitty answered.

"I had my reasons but now if you excuse me, I need to freshen up. Just because I am dead doesn't mean I have to smell like I am dead." Desiree said.

"Well whoever you are going to meet I wish you luck in winning his heart." Kitty said.

"We are just friends nothing more nothing less." Desiree said.

"I speak from experience when I say friends make the best lovers." Kitty said.

"This coming from the same ghost who would not only cheated on her boyfriend with our worst enemy, but would rather date him instead of her current boyfriend?" Desiree countered.

"While me and Johnny aren't together anymore, my point being is that me and Johnny were friends before we became lovers. It could be the same thing for you." Kitty replied.

"I am not aiming for that since he already has someone who is living who he likes." Desiree said calmly.

"Does she like him back?" Kitty asked.

"He doesn't know this but all I want is a friend not a boyfriend." Desiree lied trying to get Kitty off her pursuit.

"I see well if you find out this information, and it goes in your favor here is some advice. Find out if he is interested, then if he is make him yours." Kitty said just as she left Desiree's realm.

'Kitty is such a hopeless romantic. Only she could look for romance with someone who is suppose to be an enemy to us all while secretly wanting him for herself.' Desiree thought to herself as she went into her bathroom.

Fenton works 8 PM

Danny has just finished his special report for class tomorrow when his ghost sense went off. Danny was about to charge up energy into his fist when he remembered the wish he had made and knew who it was.

"Good evening Danny, I must say you look great." Desiree said in a sincere tone.

"Thanks, I had the suit cleaned recently. I hope you don't mind me saying this, But when I look at you I think I have fully died and gone to the ghost zone." Danny said to Desiree.

"Flattery will get nowhere Danny, but thanks for noticing that I freshened myself up for this meeting." Desiree said with a smile.

"I am sorry I didn't notice that you did that. To be honest you look this good every time I see you I just never said anything since we were enemies at the time. But on another note, where would you like to go tonight?" Danny asked.

"Just to the place we were at yesterday. Nothing more will be needed other then your company while staring at the beautiful full moon." Desiree said as Danny took her hand and flew across the full moon sky from his window back to the hill where they met the night before.

"So Desiree tell me about yourself. I mean you know a bit about me, but I barely know anything about you except that when you were alive you where promised your own kingdom only to be banished by the salton's wife. Then when you died you would grant people wishes at a great personal cost to yourself." Danny said.

"I am sorry Danny, but I don't want to talk about my past. It is painful. It is the reason why I get pissed off when a man touches me without my permission." Desiree said.

"Yeah that would explain the 'No man can touch me unless I wish it!' line when I grabbed your ghost tail." Danny said while mimicking Desiree's voice.

"Not a bad impersonation, but it is nowhere as good as the original." Desiree said with a giggle.

"I know but on another note whenever you feel like talking to me about your past I am all ears." Danny said sincerely.

"On another note Danny, I have to ask you did my advice work? Do you now have the Goth girl as your girlfriend now?" Desiree asked.

"No I asked her and she told me no she didn't like me like that." Danny said in a down tone.

"She is lying to you Danny. We all can see it every time we would fight with you and your friends. But if she is sincere about that, maybe I should give Kitty the ok." Desiree said causing Danny to panic.

"No thank you Desiree. Even if I was interested in her, I don't think I would be able to keep up with her. Besides if my parents found out I was dating a ghost they would kill the poor ghost." Danny said truthfully.

"Child, someone is coming closer to us. Someone with a camera I can sense them." Desiree said.

Danny then made a clone and took and told it to take a look. Upon looking the clone saw Star coming closer to the hill once again.

"It is Star again. Desiree let's find some other place to go. I don't want our friendship to get exposed too quickly." Danny said as he took Desiree's hand and flew through the moon lit sky.

Meanwhile on the ground Star was moving closer to the hill when she once again saw Danny and Desiree flying off. However before she could snap the picture they turned invisible.

"Drat I was so close to getting another picture. I must say the freak was right about one thing. The full moon is always a beautiful site to behold." Star said as she passed climbed to the top of the hill to look at the full moon.

Material grill twenty minutes later

Danny reverted back to his human form, and made a wish that for this one date that Desiree could be in her human form. Within moments Desiree is in her human form. Everything is the same as before except that instead her green skin is now brown, her red eyes are now blue, and her tail turned into a pair of legs.

"Danny why are you looking at me like that?" Desiree asked annoyed.

"I never saw you with legs you always has your ghost tail for one. Second pardon the pun but your human form is drop dead gorgeous!" Answered Danny.

"You are such quite the charmer Danny, but let's just have some fun. Besides my favorite thing to do when I was alive was dance." Desiree said.

"Ok tonight at the material grill we have a special night for everyone. Tonight is Arabian night so we will be playing Arabian music from now till the 3 AM." The DJ said in a normal tone.

"Oh I am going to show everyone here how a true Arabian woman dances!" Desiree said as she grabbed Danny and began to dance.

"Desiree I don't know how to dance like an Arabian, and it is too dangerous to wish for it." Danny whispered.

"Just mirror my movements and you will be fine. Don't worry I won't do any gender based moves." Desiree said as she began to show off her moves.

Within moments everyone in the grill began to surround Desiree and Danny as they became the center of attention. As Danny followed Desiree's moves on the Dance floor, for the time being he forgot about everything else for the time being, and focused on having fun with the beautiful wishing ghost.

'Who knew she could dance as good as she looks? We have got to do this again the next Arabian night." Danny thought to himself as he continued to dance with Desiree.

'This evening is going so well and since there won't be any ghost attacks and I am in my human form which none of Danny's other friends know of, nothing can ruin this for me.' Desiree thought to herself as she continued to move her move her body to the music.

"Attention everyone, as you already know if you are regulars here each night we have a dance contest and the winner or winners of the contest win a prize. As for what I have seen the winners of this night's contest are the Arabian woman and her dance partner. Come up on stage and get your prizes." The DJ said with a smile.

Manson Residence

"Tucker something isn't right. Danny isn't answering his phone again and I am worried." Sam said to her best friend.

"Calm down Sam, I am sure where ever Danny is he is fine. We both know that he can take care of himself. Besides maybe Danny is looking at the moon again without his cellphone. He did do that yesterday." Tucker said trying to calm down his best friend.

"Maybe you are right Tucker, but when we see him tomorrow, we get the skinny out of him right?" Sam asked.

"Whatever makes you happy Sam." Tucker said with a sigh.

Stage out


	4. Seeds planted

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy Part four of the gift of friendship

(AN: No Danny and Desiree in this chapter Sorry.)

A new bar in the ghost zone

'I can't remember the last time I had that much fun. If I knew that it would be like this from the start, I would have became his friend a long time ago.' Desiree thought to herself while smiling.

"Hey there girlfriend, what has got you in such a good mood?" Ember asked.

"I had some real fun for the first time in over 1,000 years." Desiree said sincerely.

"Ok spill what did you do that was so fun?" Penelope asked.

"Just look at the full moon for a bit, then danced the night away at one of the clubs in the human realm." Desiree said.

"Well I am glad you are having fun, but did anything else happen?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing else happened that was of importance." Desiree said while not being able to her smile.

_Material grill 150 minutes earlier_

_"Ok since you two are tonight's winners, you can have one of two prizes. The first one is two tickets for a 7 day trip to Italy. The second whatever is inside the mystery boxes." The DJ said._

_"Desiree it was your skills that won this contest you choose the prize." Danny said in a calm tone._

_"We will take the Tickets. I have always wanted to visit Italy." Desiree said after she saw that the mystery boxes where indeed empty._

_"Alright everyone let's give a round of applause to our winners for tonight and now for our two winners here is a slow Dance just them but you can dance to it as well if you want." The DJ said as he began to play a non Arabian slow song._

_"Danny this is my first time ever dancing to a slow song." Desiree said._

_"Just Relax this is something I have done a couple of times in the past. However, I know your no touching rule so it is going to be hard to do." Danny said._

_"Don't worry about that Danny, for this Dance I will make an exception." Desiree said._

_Dancing like Desiree did before instructed her on everything she needed to know and within moments the two where slow dancing._

_"I never knew you could slow dance where did you learn?" Desiree asked._

_"From my only other Dance partner Sam. But enough about that let's just enjoy the moment while we can." Danny said._

_Within moments once again Danny and Desiree got caught up in the moment and within moments the two were looking into each other's eyes while Dancing. Within moments Desiree took what she did the other night to Danny up to the next level. She gave him another kiss but this time on his lips._

_'What the hell Desiree is kissing me. Relax Fenton remember this is her moment so let her have it. Besides it isn't like anyone here knows who we are.' Danny said as Desiree finished kissing him._

_Upon finishing Desiree now just realizing what she just did was about to begin panicing only for Danny to calm her down._

_"Don't worry about it we where both caught up in the moment and happened." Danny said._

_"I know but from what I know about your culture, friends don't do that unless they are dating or are in the process of Dating." Desiree said still worried._

_"Desiree, we can talk about it another time since I need to get home before I get in trouble, but don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't. Danny said._

_Danny and Desiree walked out the Club and walked into a dark alley changing back into their ghostly counterparts._

_"Alright Danny, for the sake of our friendship, we shall meet this Friday coming to use our tickets. Until then see you later."_

Present time

"Wow it sounds like you had a blast with whoever you were with. I wish that someone could have done that for me." Kitty said in a dreamy tone while drinking her wine of ages.

"Kitty you are such a hopeless romantic. However it does sound to me that you are beginning to open up in more way then one." Penelope said.

"Of course I would be opening up, I have to do that in order to for us to be friends." Desiree countered.

"Nice try dear, but I think it is much more then that. You are showing the early signs of falling in love or at least attachment. In all honestly I don't see how you and this person could work out. I mean this person is living and you are dead." Penelope said.

"If what she feels for him is true it will find a way." Kitty said with hope in her eyes.

"Ember don't you have anything to say? You have been quiet the entire time." Penelope asked.

"No I don't because quite frankly, Like you said Penelope, it sounds like Desiree is setting herself up for failure. It is quite obvious that your friend will fall for someone alive and where will that leave you? Alone like you were before. So my advice to you, don't fall in love with this person because he will break your heart." Ember said.

"Enough about me, besides your nonexistent relationship Kitty, how is everyone else doing with their boyfriends?" Desiree asked.

"Skulker and me are done. While I did like him for his violent side, he is far to obsessed with hunting only for him not to be any good at it." Ember said dryly.

"Ditto, while my ex boyfriend can change his shape and form he can't change it in the one place that counts." Penelope said.

"So ladies what do you say we go to Amity and try again to make it a female utopia?" Ember asked.

"Count me out my friend is male and there is no way I am going to let him be banished by Kitty's kiss." Desiree said.

"No thank you Ember, I don't want to have to face those three bitches from last time. Even without Danny their his mom, sister, and friend who won't admit her feelings will be there to stop us." Penelope said.

"It was just a suggestion. I mean come on I haven't been out of the ghost zone for the past few days and right now I want to have some fun.

"I have an Idea why don't you tell who this person is, and we can..." Before Kitty could finish Desiree spoke up.

"Don't even think about it. The guy is scared of ghosts, with the exception of myself, and I don't want you ruining my first friendship with a human." Desiree said lying.

"Besides, I am meeting him this Friday so we can go to our week long trip in Italy." Desiree said with a smile.

"Well do me a favor and win his heart. Prove that love always wins in the end." Kitty said with hope in her voice.

"We are just friends nothing more Kitty, but if what you are saying does happen then if we get together I will let you meet him." Desiree said as she continued to drink her wine of Ages.

Casper high the next Day noon

"Danny where were you last night? Don't tell me you didn't have your phone on you again, and why do you smell like perfume?" Sam asked.

"After I was done looking at the moon, I went to the Material grill and a female asked me to dance. She was wearing a lot of the perfume you are smelling." Danny said.

"I am guessing she kissed you as well. I can see the lipstick mark she left on your cheek." Sam said really annoyed.

'Crap I forgot to make the mark invisible.' Danny thought to himself.

"Purple lipstick? So you let some other woman kiss you?" Sam went on only for Tucker to stop her.

"Sam chill out you need to at least hear his side of the story before you go off." Tucker said.

However before Danny could speak up again they all hear another scream.

"Oh great Paulina is on the rampage again and if I know her she will try to ring my neck." Danny said as Paulina went marching straight to Danny only to be blocked by Sam.

"Paulina you keep your attitude away from Danny! He didn't do anything wrong to you!" Sam hissed.

"Fenton I thought I told you to give the ghost boy a message!" Paulina hissed.

"I did give him your message. He also told me to give you one as well. He told me to tell you that he has no idea what you are talking about, and that if whoever is spreading these rumor don't stop, he will go back to the ghost zone and stay there.." Danny said.

"Paulina why are you getting mad at Danny for? He can't control what Danny Phantom does he was only the messenger." Tucker said.

Before Paulina could speak, She saw the lipstick on Danny's cheek and gasped.

"I see you finally made a move with your friend there. That has to be the reason why you have purple lipstick on your cheek." Paulina said.

"Why do you even care? Unless you have feelings for Danny." Tucker asked.

"Oh wait it has to be some other female since I know Sam doesn't smell like wonderful Perfume. If it was Sam you would smell more like sweat and dirt." Paulina said causing Tucker to chuckle.

"She is right the only perfume you do use is the all natural kind." Tucker said.

"Shut it Tucker! As for you Paulina you gave Danny your message, and he gave you the truth so go away!"

"Fine oh and Danny, whoever you are going to see, do me a favor and ask her what is the name of that perfume. I bet with it I can make the ghost boy fall for me even more." Paulina said as she left causing Sam to give him a glare.

"Alright out with it. Who is she and is she your girlfriend?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Sam I told you she was just my Dance partner at the Material girl. Besides She is way older then me, and if we were to go out she would get in trouble with the law." Danny said truthfully.

"At first I thought that the photo shop prank was a good one, but now it is just annoying." Sam said.

"Chill out Sam it is only been two days and you are getting annoyed." Tucker said.

"Well I am going to get the person who started this and kick their can!" Sam hissed.

"It isn't photo shop you Goth geek, I took the picture and it is real. Just like what I saw between Danny Phantom and Desiree yesterday!" Star said annoyed.

"Ok Star, why are you getting annoyed that we don't believe you? I mean aren't we suppose to be at the bottom of the Food chain compared to you?" Danny said.

"Point taken oh and Freak you were right the full moon is nice to look at." Star said as she walked away.

'Something isn't right with Danny. He is hiding something and I know it.' Tucker thought to himself.

'Danny is hiding something,. He has never worked this hard on anything with the exception of that english test he had to redo.' Sam thought

"Ah guys, we need to get to class before we are late lunch is almost over." Danny said.

"Right Danny, by the way we have plans tonight to go to the nasty burger. You in or do you have other plans?" Tucker asked.

"I am so in Even though I hang out with you guys everyday, I am still glad to have you two as my best friends." Danny said.

The trio was about to walk into the school building when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh Great we have company since no one is around I am going ghost!" Danny said as he changed into his ghostly counterpart.

"Show yourself whoever you are, I know you are here!" Danny said only for the last ghost he wanted to see to appear.

"Oh great I just what I need a fruit loop coming around at school hours. What do you want now? My mother's cell number, my Dad dead, or me as your son?" Danny asked.

"How about D all of the above!" Vlad said as he fired a pink ghost ray at Danny.

Danny now annoyed dodged the attack and changed the glow of his hands from green to blue. Within moments Danny fired two intense ice beams into the sky confusing Vlad.

"Daniel I don't know what you are up to, But your little stunt will cost you your freedom!" Vlad said as he cloned himself and proceeded to attack.

"Two can play at that corny game!" Danny said a he formed his clones to fight back with.

"Daniel even with your clones you are still not match for me!" Vlad said as he each of his clones formed a fly swatter and smacked each of Danny's clones back at him.

"Now Daniel why must you insist on doing this the hard way? Oh well, I guess that is what makes you a hero and me a villain." Vlad said only to notice a change in the weather.

"Tucker is it just me, or is has it gotten colder?" Sam asked as snow began to fall from the sky.

"Oh my goodness that last blast of ice Danny fired in the air must have made the clouds over Amity cold enough to cause snow." Tucker said.

"How cute you can make it snow funny, what are you going to do now? Use you ice powers to make snowstorms?" Vlad asked

"I took your advice and for some time placed with my powers. Now you shall see the fruits of my labor!" Danny said as he fired his ice beams.

Danny's Ice power were increased thanks to the snowstorm to the point where Vlad got frozen instantly in a block of ice.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but you have just earned yourself a one way trip to thermosville ghost!" Danny said as he sucked Vlad up into the Fenton Thermos.

Unknown to him he had an audience that was more then Sam and Tucker. Upon Danny's capture of Vlad the entire school population ran out including the teachers cheering.

'Just what I needed my fan boys showing up. I better get out of here before I am surrounded by them.' Danny thought as he flew into sky.

Stage out.

So ends part four of The gift of Friendship. I once again apologize for no Danny Desiree interacting in this chapter. The next chapter will be posted soon. R and R people.


	5. Angel and demon

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy part 5 of the gift of friendship.

Fenton works

"Damn that ghost kid! Because of him, we have a snow storm over Amity!" Jack said annoyed.

"Now Jack while I don't like that horrible Danny Phantom, but look on the bright side. We can spend some time together besides when we ghost hunt." Maddie said as she wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him.

No sooner did Maddie and Jack get into the moment did Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came in.

"Mom, Dad, just because it is snowing, doesn't mean that we were locked in the school for you to have alone time." Danny said shocking everyone.

"Ok I wouldn't have expected Jazz to say something like that with her being a smarty pants, but for Danny to say that? Ok who are you and what have you done with Danny?" Jack asked.

"Ha, Ha very funny, Now if you excuse me, I need to go down into the basement I left something down there." Danny said as he went downstairs into the lab.

'As much as I would love to keep Vlad locked in the Fenton Thermos, I can't do that. Oh well at least I get to toss him into the ghost zone like I do with all my other enemies.' Danny thought to himself as he send Vlad into the ghost zone.

No sooner did Danny do this did Jazz come downstairs.

"Danny how long are you going to keep your supposed friendship with Desiree a secret from Sam and Tucker? I see how they are acting, and I know they know something isn't right with you." Jazz said.

"Jazz let me worry about that. I will tell when I am sure the time is right. But for now if I say anything to them it will cause problems." Danny said.

"It will be more problems if they find out from someone other then you." Jazz countered.

"Fine Jazz when I go upstairs I will tell them I give you my word I will." Danny said as he went upstairs.

Upon going upstairs Danny looked around, but he didn't see Sam and Tucker. Danny then looked to see his mother and Father in the sitting room watching a movie together.

"Mom, Dad, I hate to ruin your romantic moment, but do you know where Sam and Tucker are?" Danny asked.

"They told me to tell you that they had to go home. Due to the intensity of the storm Danny Phantom created, The storm will last for about at least three days." Jack said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Danny congratulations." Maddie said.

"Thanks, but what is that for?" Danny asked.

Maddie then took out the ticket and Gem she found in Danny's room, let him look at them.

"Mom you went in my room? Why are you snooping around in my room?" Danny asked.

"Jack told me about the gem you got from some female who I am guessing must be rich if she is giving you a gem of this size. Also I was at the Material grill yesterday. I saw you Dancing with that Arabian woman." Maddie said causing Danny to sweat a bit.

"Maddie just think our Danny, is becoming quite the ladies man. Danny is that the same lady who gave you that gem?" Jack asked.

"No mom she is just someone I danced with since I did have a free ticket that I could use from the last time we went there." Danny said remembering when he and his parents won the 80's night out contest.

"Well Danny, you have a ticket for a week trip thanks to you dancing and winning with that woman. But if you think you are going to go on a trip by yourself to another country you are mistaken." Maddie said with a stern tone.

"Mom you had no right snooping through my stuff! I know I am your child, but that is an invasion of privacy!" Danny said as he took his gem and ticket back.

"Danny, you keep your life secret from us, so I had no choice! We have been growing apart as you been getting older, and ever since the accident you have been getting even more distant!" Maddie said.

"Mom I am a teenager. I am willing to bet when you and dad were my age you did the same thing as I did with your parents. In fact did you know that about 80 percent of teenagers are just the way I am with their parents?" Danny said remembering the statistics from one of his past reports.

"Well Danny you might as well give that ticket to someone else because you won't be using it unless it is good for at least five years." Maddie said.

"Mom even if I wanted to go somewhere by plane how could I? This ticket is to be used this Friday which is two days from now and because of the snow all the planes will be grounded." Danny said.

"Danny, what your mother wants as well as me is for you to become like the other twenty percent of teenagers in this world and talk to us. I have noticed that you started opening up to Jazz shortly after the accident so why can't it be the same with us?" Jack asked.

"Jazz unlike you is more my age, plus while she may be a know it all snob sometimes, but she is my sister and unlike the two of you my age." Danny said.

"Danny we just want the closeness we had with you in the past or at least you talking to us more other then when you are in trouble or need something." Jack said honestly.

'I won't win against them not like this anyways. I might as well play this card and give them a hint in my own way.' Danny thought to himself.

"Mom, Dad, Trust me when I say this I have a real good reason for not talking to you my secrets." Danny said.

"We are your parents, there is no good reason for keeping secrets from us. We are here to guild you when you need us. We can't do that if you won't even talk to us." Maddie said.

"Promise me you won't go snooping in my room again, and I will give you a conversation about my day if it helps." Danny said.

"We are going to hold you to that Danny." Jack said as he went upstairs to his room.

Danny once he got into his room grabbed his cellphone and was about to call his best friends when his ghost sense went off. By reflex Danny charged up his hand with energy ready to attack when the last ghost he expected to appear did just that.

"Danny power down, I am not here to hurt you." Kitty said.

"What do you want? If my mother finds you here she will end your existence." Danny said.

"Before I answer that I have to ask how are things going with your relationship with the spooky chick in black?" Kitty asked prying for information.

"We don't have a relationship. We are just friends nothing more nothing less." Danny said answering her question.

"Well then could I interest you in a date with yours truly?" Kitty asked.

"No thank you Kitty, last time you tried that, I got attacked by Johnny's shadow more times then I care to count. Besides I have other things I need to deal with." Danny said.

"Let me guess like preparing for your trip Italy with Desiree?" Kitty said catching Danny off guard.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Kitty." Danny countered.

"Nice try but your ticket matches the one Desiree has to the letter." Kitty said shutting Danny's bluff down.

"So what are you going to do now that you know? Blackmail me like you did the last time for whatever reason?" Danny said while glaring at Kitty with his angry eyes.

"No I have no intention of blackmailing you like I did before I have nothing to gain. But I have to ask you something Danny. Do you see yourself being with Sam in the near future?" Kitty asked.

Danny then remembered what Sam had said to him sometime ago and frowned.

"I did ask her if she was interested in me as more then a friend, but she said no." Danny said with a frown.

'Girl the way I have seen you act when other females so romantic interest with Danny, and yet when he give you the perfect chance to get with him you blow him off? Oh that is it If these two feel the same way about each other like I think they do you shot at him will be gone once again.' Kitty thought to herself.

"What do you think about Desiree in that sense?" Kitty asked.

"At first I thought she was just a bitter lonely spirit who hated men, but now I Think that she is a lonely spirit." Danny answered.

"I think she has feelings for you beyond that of friendship. She told me everything that had happened that night along with Ember and Penelope and now I see something if it isn't one sided." Kitty said.

"She is fun to be with weather it be looking at the full moon, or dancing at a club. She has to be the most beautiful woman I have ever met in either human or ghost form." Danny said honestly.

"What about that Latina girl I overshadowed sometime ago?" Kitty asked.

"Who is Paulina?" Danny said in joking matter.

"So you are saying that between the two of them you would choose Desiree?" Kitty asked.

"In a heartbeat if she was willing. Desiree has her beat in both looks and personality." Danny answered.

"So I take it you have some feelings for Desiree as well?" Kitty said.

"I can't believe I am telling you this, but I still can't get my mind off of that last kiss we shared. None of the fake out make outs I had in the past can compare to it. Ok why am I even telling you this?" Danny asked.

Kitty ignoring that last question Danny asked just said before she left his room"My advice to you tell her how you feel the day you are about to leave. If she feels the same way they you two can get together. If not then you two can still be friends either way you admitted your feelings unlike your best friend who can't."

"Maybe Kitty is right. Maybe I should just give up on trying to get with Sam and try to get with Desiree." Danny thought to himself as he looked out his window only to get hit with a snowball.

Desiree realm thirty minutes later

Desiree was still looking at her ticket and replaying the night in her mind.

"Why are you acting like a American school girl over this? It was only one kiss. But it was the best kiss I had in my afterlife. What am I saying it was the only kiss I had in my afterlife, but it still felt so right. Wait does this mean? Could it be that I am falling for him?" Desiree asked herself out loud.

"Bingo girlfriend now what are you going to do about it?" Kitty Asked.

"Kitty why are you in my realm? I didn't invite you in." Desiree said.

"I know who your friend is, and I know for a fact that he is in the same state as you." Kitty said shocking Desiree.

"You mean you know who it is and you aren't upset?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah I know that you formed a friendship with Danny and to be honest I am rooting for you girl. Let him know how you feel and get your man." Kitty said smiling.

Unknown to the two of them a certain vampire ghost with red eyes was watching the whole scene.

'So Daniel and Desiree are seeing each other in secret? Daniel your little romance is about to come to an end before it even could get started. Oh I am going to make you suffer my child.' Vlad thought to himself as he teleported away.

Stage out

No Danny/Desiree interaction chapter, but it was needed to develop the plot some more. What will happen in the next chapter? You will have to stay toned to find out. R and R people.


	6. Issues problems and choices

I Don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part six of the gift of friendship.

(AN There will be Danny Desiree interaction later in this chapter. Now on with the story.)

Danny's Room the next morning

Danny woke up from his sleep and looked outside. It was still snowing, but it wasn't as heavy as it was before. Danny then took care of his personal hygiene, got dressed, and went downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw Jazz at the table.

"Danny do you have a minute? Let me answer that for you yes you do now sit down!" Jazz said with authority.

"What is it you want Jazz? I didn't do anything wrong. Also if it is about not saying anything to Sam and Tucker, you saw it as I did they left before I could say anything." Danny said.

"I saw that, and you are right about that, but that isn't what I am talking about. What was Kitty doing in your room yesterday?" Jazz asked.

Danny looked over his shoulder and saw their parents coming and sighed in relief.

"That will have to wait Jazz mom and dad are on their way. Now could you pass me the cereal please?" Danny asked.

"Morning Danny, How are you doing this snowy morning?" Jack asked.

"I am doing ok Dad, But right now me and Jazz need to go for a walk through Amity." Danny said as grabbed his and Jazz's coats and walked out the door.

Five minutes after Danny and Jazz walked out the door, Vlad came in with his usual attire with the exception that he had on a snow jacket.

"Vladdie what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Can't the Mayor of Amity Park just come by and visit his best friends?" Vlad asked in a fake innocent tone.

Maddie gave Vlad an extremely icy glare while Jack just smiled.

"Vladdie I know you don't have any children of your own yet, but I need your advice. You see everyday Danny is becoming more and more distant from us. The accident in the lab didn't help much either." Jack said sincerely.

"Jack I hate to rush you, but could you get to the point please? I don't have that much time before I need to get to work." Vlad said wanting the condensed version of the story.

"I wanted to know what should we do to get our son to open up to us some more? I mean other then Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and some knew friend we never met Danny doesn't seem to talk to anyone else especially us and we are his parents." Jack asked.

'So Daniel hasn't told his parents he new friend is Desiree. I am just going to have to expose him for dating a ghost if it goes that far. Young Daniel will lose his female friend who likes him, Will be under heavier watch from his parents, and best of all out of my hair while I work on my evil plans.' Vlad thought to himself smiling on the inside.

"My advice to you would to be to take an active interest in your child's life. If he wants to go somewhere let him go, but go with him as company. That way you will finally get some of that bonding time you have been missing out on." Vlad said.

"Vladdie right Maddie, Why not do that? Who knows maybe Danny will open up to us more for this." Jack said with hope.

"I don't know about that Jack, I know for a fact that I was his age once, and when I was his age I would have been totally embarrassed if my parents followed me everywhere trying to bond with me." Maddie said thinking of her son.

"But you never kept a chest full of secrets from your parents either. Danny admitted to us that he has a lot of secrets." Jack countered.

"Maddie I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think Daniel is breaking one of the biggest laws in Amity." Vlad said honestly.

"That is nonsense Vladdie, Danny may be keeping secrets from us, but we know for a fact Danny would never have any contact with the ghosts that haunt our town!" Jack said surprising Maddie and Vlad.

"I have seen it with my own eyes. I am willing to overlook it this time since you are my college friends, but If I see this again I am going to have to do my duty to protect him from the dangers of these spirits." Vlad said as he walked out the door.

'I am sorry Daniel, but from now on you are going to be experiencing a lot of turbulence.' Vlad thought to himself as he walked towards city hall with a evil smile.

The Nasty Burger

"Sam, Tucker I have something important I need to tell the two of you that can't wait." Danny said while treating his friends to their favorite foods.

"Ok how big did you screw up Danny? Cause I know the only time one of us order's the other two's their favorite foods and pays for them is when this happens." Tucker asked.

"I didn't screw up anything. I just didn't tell you something that is all." Danny said.

"Ok Danny so spill what is it that you haven't been telling us?" Sam asked.

"Since the beginning of this week when I was going off by myself I was hanging out with another female friend." Danny said causing Sam to get hot under the collar while Tucker just smiled.

"Ok Who is she, and when can we meet her if we already haven't?" Tucker asked.

However before Danny could finish what he was saying Danny heard a loud screech of his last name. The only of the voice was from Dash.

"What do you want now Dash I am trying to talk to my friends about something important." Danny said dryly.

"I don't care about that, Paulina told me to bring you to her, and that is what I am going to do!" Dash said as he grabbed Danny by his collar and dragged him to the A-list table at the Nasty Burger.

"What is it you want now Paulina? I have something important I need to do right now." Danny said extremely annoyed with her.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me Fenton, Because you know I can make the rest of your years in high school a living hell!" Paulina hissed while demanding her respect.

"Ok Paulina, I am already at the bottom of the school food chain, Dash wails on me just about everyday as well as stuff me into a locker, and other then my best friend who won't admit her feelings for me no other girl even wants to talk to me at school. There isn't anything you can do to make my school life any worse." Danny said with major backbone.

"Paulina I hate to admit it, but Fenton does have a point he has already hit rock bottom. The only thing you can do is try to take his friends away and I doubt even you can do that." Kwan said getting an icy glare from Paulina.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sam and Tucker. Tucker had his mouth hanging open, while Sam for once was happy that Danny had developed a backbone and was using it against her arch enemy.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to my real friends and talk to them." Danny said only for Paulina to snap her finger and Dash got behind him.

"You don't get up until she is done with you Fenton now sit down!" Dash said trying to scare Danny.

"Fine Paulina tell me what you want so I can leave." Danny said really annoyed.

"Fenton I want you to tell the ghost boy that I want to meet him tonight for a date. There is no way I am going to lose to that hussy he has been hanging around with!" Paulina said.

"Paulina, I will give him your message, but in all honesty I think you should just give up on him. He needs someone who is a ghost like him not alive and kicking like you. Why don't you go out with someone who really likes you and notices you?" Danny asked trying to sway Paulina.

"Fenton Just because you can't have me, doesn't mean you should try to stop true love." Paulina countered.

'Can't have you ha! try the other way around. If I told you the truth about me you would be all over me like flies are with feces.' Danny thought to himself laughing on the inside.

"Fine but I can tell you that even if I give him your message, he isn't going to show." Danny said as he walked away from the table.

Upon returning to his table Sam and Tucker smiled at their best friend.

"Wow Danny I never knew you had a backbone. When did you get the courage to say that?" Sam asked.

"The moment Paulina started getting on my nerves. Sam you were

right about her? I would sooner go out on a date with Kitty again then even be bothered with her." Danny said honestly.

"Now I am feeling better and worse at the same time." Sam said dryly.

"But enough about that, I need to tell you something before I get... Oh great just what we need company." Danny said as his ghost sense went off.

'Great another distraction it is like someone wished that this

would happen what is the deal?' Danny thought as Technus appeared.

"Run everyone it is a ghost!" Dash said as he and the other A-lists ran with the exception of Paulina.

"Paulina run to Safetly now!" Star said.

Paulina finally snapping out of it ran into the ladies room. As soon as Danny was sure it was Just him his friends and Technus he went into action.

"I am going ghost!" Danny said as he changed into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

"What is it you want now Technus?" Danny asked the mullet wearing ghost.

"The usual you out of the way, so I can take over every computer on the planet. Now let's get to work on the first one!" Technus said as he took control of all the tech in the Nasty burger.

"Guess I am going to have to do to you what a computer virus does to an unprotected computer. Mess you up!" Danny said as he hit Technus with punch to the Jaw.

As the fight raged on everyone out there was unaware of the extra set of eyes watching the entire scene from beginning to end including the transformation of Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom.

'No wonder I always saw Danny near the ghost boy, because he is the ghost boy. To think I had the ghost boy was right under my nose. Fuck, I have been a complete bitch to him the past couple of days. I just hope that he doesn't completely hate me now before I can sink my claws into him and never let go. Sorry Desiree, but you won't be getting my love this day!' Paulina thought to herself as she watched Danny suck Technus up into the Fenton thermos.

However before Danny could rest his ghost sense went off again however his expression changed from annoyed to calm and within moments everyone saw why.

'Oh great it is my competition. Now if I can get that device Fenton has and suck her into it Danny will be mine.' Paulina thought to herself.

"Oh great I had to fight Technus, and now You show up?" Danny said in a fake annoyed tone.

"I come back for my revenge against you child, and I will make sure you suffer for the crimes you committed against me!" Desiree said while turning her hand into a rope.

"Sorry Desiree, but that will never happen. I wish that you were back in the ghost zone!" Danny said just before she roped him.

"No I must obey However, I am not going back there alone! Now so you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said as she and Danny disappeared into pink mist.

"What just happened? Why did Danny disappear with Desiree?" Tucker asked.

"She roped her arm around Danny just before she disappeared so I guess we went with her. But on another note why was she smiling when she disappeared?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She took Danny back to the ghost zone. All of his enemies are there so I am guessing that she is sending him into a trap! I mean she can go anywhere she wants when she is send back." Tucker said annoyed.

"We have to get to Fenton works and bring Danny back before it is too late." Sam said.

'That is weird though why was she smiling? Normally she would have been No you will pay for this child but nothing. Either Tucker was right, or the worse case scenario Desiree has fallen for Danny. No wait am I thinking? That is crazy but for now we have to get back Danny.' Sam thought to herself as she ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"Relax Sam Danny, knows he way back from the ghost zone. Besides he can use Desiree's power to wish himself back here." Tucker said trying to calm his best friend.

"Nice try, but I remember Danny telling me that her power only works in the human realm. Besides my gut tells me something bad is going to happen." Sam said while moving with the speed of a mongoose.

Desiree's Realm

"Ok Desiree, why did you rope me and bring me here with you when I made that wish?" Danny said.

"I needed to talk to you about something important." Desiree said.

"Ok Spill what is on your mind?" Danny asked forgetting the annoyance he was feeling.

"Did Kitty visit you yesterday?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah she knew that I was your secret friend. She said my matching ticket was the giveaway. She told me that I should tell you how I felt about you, and to be honest with you Desiree I personally think how I feel about you is happening way to fast." Danny said honestly.

'So what Kitty said is true he does feel something for me like Kitty said.' Desiree said to herself.

"So what are you saying? That you want us to stop being friends and go back to the way we were?" Desiree asked annoyed.

"No it isn't that Desiree. I like being your friend and I enjoy going out with you even thought it was only twice. It is just that at the speed things are happening it is scaring me." Danny answered honestly once again.

"Danny to be honest with you child I have been having pleasant dreams about you and me since we became friends. I don't know why it is happening, but a certain ghost told me that your dreams are a gateway to your subconscious mind. I am guessing that what I am trying to say is that even though we have been friends for such a short time, I want to try a real relationship with you." Desiree confessed.

"Desiree are you really sure this is a good idea? I mean a relationship between the two of us will be extremely hard. For one my parents are ghost hunters, and I doubt they will be too thrilled to find out their son is dating a ghost not to mention all the other problems that will come." Danny said.

"No one said it would be easy child. In fact all relationships have their ups and downs. That is what makes them worth while." Desiree said.

"I could up end up hurting you and ruining our new friendship. I don't want to go back to being enemies with you because of something like that." Danny added with a lot of sincerity.

"There is that chance Danny, but you never knew you could be the one I have been in search for so many years ago." Desiree countered.

"I don't have a kingdom for you to rule Desiree I only have myself." Danny said as his resistance weakened.

"I don't care about a human kingdom anymore. I have my own kingdom home in the ghost zone right here. I didn't realize this until we started we started being friends but it get lonely here being by myself I need a decent man." Desiree said.

"I have one question will us being together mean we get to have kisses like we had at the Material grill?" Danny asked.

"That and so much more child." Desiree said smiling.

'She likes me and I can't believe I am saying this but I like her back. If you hate me for this Sam I am sorry, but I am going to give this relationship with her a shot even if it blows up in my face.' Danny thought to himself as he spoke out loud

"I have just one more question. How are we suppose to go on our trip when it is snowing, and my parents are completely against me going away with my new girlfriend?" Danny said sneaking in that last part?

"We will think of something, and if it doesn't work then we can always plan for the future." Desiree said as she kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Now that this has been settled I need to send you back to the human realm." Desiree said as she grabbed Danny and Teleported him to a spot in Amity park."

Stage out

So ends part six of The gift of friendship. Danny and Desiree are now together, but unknown to them they will have more challenges then they know. How will they get through them or will they crumble under the weight of it all? R and R people


	7. Everything falls apart

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy part seven of the gift of friendship.

Amity park full moon hill

'So Desiree teleported me to the highest point in Amity. I guess she must have known there was a full moon out tonight so she sent me here.' Danny thought to himself.

"I might as well let Sam and Tucker know I am ok." Danny thought as he called his best friends, and within 10 minutes told them that he escaped and was safe.

After making his phone call Danny noticed pink mist appear next to him, and within moments Desiree formed right next to him.

"I won't be here long, but I wanted to give you this before I left. Use it as incentive not to stray from me." Desiree said as she gave Danny the same kind of kiss that she gave him at the material grill.

The kiss felt the same to both beings on both sides. The only difference was when the kiss was done Danny was left in a daze.

'Only fourteen, but he never ceases to amuse me.' Desiree thought to herself happily.

Desiree then vanished leaving Danny alone, and still in a daze from Desiree's kiss. Unknown to Danny a certain certain Vampire ghost witnessed the entire scene and vanished just before his ghost sense could go off.

Fenton works the next morning

Danny woke up, and took care of his usual routine before getting ready to walk out the door. However, before Danny could walk out the door Jack stopped his son.

"Danny come here son our mayor is on TV and is about to introduce some new anti ghost laws." Jack said causing Danny to frown.

"Oh great that fruit loop is at it again." Danny said out loud without realizing it.

"Danny you will not call the mayor of our town a fruit loop! Besides these laws he is proposing are for all our sakes." Jack said with authority.

"Ok The first law I am proposing to protect our children is that all children from now on have an 8:00 pm curfew, unless they are with a parent, and on top of that, all parents when your children come in make sure they are there in the house." Vlad said with a smile.

'Oh great he is at it again no doubt he is still sore about me kicking his behind.' Danny thought to himself sourly.

"The next law is one that the old mayor could never get passed but I have. Children aren't allowed to have any contact with any of these spirits. If found out they will be sent to the new rehab center for one month. After 3 or more time they will be treated as criminals would for repeat offending." Vlad said calmly.

"Ok is he nuts? So anyone who gets terrorized by a ghost will have to go to rehab? Because technically you would have contact with a ghost every time they terrorize you!" Danny said annoyed.

"I don't think he means it like that sweetie, but I have to say you bring up a good point if he does." Maddie said coming downstairs.

"Lastly intimate relationships with any of these spirits are strictly forbidden. If caught you will have to face a 500,000 dollar fine, and 10 years in the rehab center. That is all." Vlad said.

'Vlad has gone too far! I just got into my relationship with Desiree and no fruit loop is going to ruin that! But how did he even find out about us? The only person who had any type of clue would be Jazz.' Danny asked to himself.

"Who does he think he is telling me who I can and can't date? I am going to organize a protest against that fruit loop! Just because he is bitter, alone and doesn't have any kids doesn't mean he can make anyone who isn't an adults life miserable!" Danny said annoyed.

"You will do no such thing Danny! He only has everyone best interest at heart! Besides why would you want to date a ghost? Everyone knows all ghosts are evil." Jack said with authority.

"Oh sure I am guessing he had my best interest at heart when he was trying to get that ghost only to shoot me down! Also not all ghosts are evil. Take Danny Phantom if it wasn't for him we would be slaves to that evil ghost king!" Danny hissed.

"Danny you come with me right now! Jack you keep watching, and tell me if he makes any other laws." Maddie said as she took her son into the back room.

"Danny I know you have every right to be angry at Vlad as do I for what he has done to us in the past, but that does not give you the right to get all rebellious on us. Besides I think that some of these laws are actually decent." Maddie said.

"They were thought up by a fruit loop quack. I mean no contact with any of the ghosts in our town? While a lot of them are evil there are some that are good. Also what happens if lord forbid you died and came back as a ghost? Vlad's law would make it so I could never speak or see you again. Or if you wanted to still continue you marriage with Dad and one of you were dead the law would forbid it as well!" Danny said with outrage in his voice.

"You bring up good points son, but so far none of us are dead, and for the sake of us let's keep it that way.

"Hey Maddie, Danny come here the mayor is saying something about us!" Jack said with excitement.

"I have to thank my old collage buddies Jack and Maddie Fenton for giving me these wonderful Ideas to put into play as they were worried about the safety of their kids." Vlad said causing Danny to do his angry eyes.

'Take that Daniel this will not only make your relationship with Desiree even harder then it is now, but shoot down his respect for his parents. two birds with one stone.' Vlad thought to himself while smiling.

"Danny where are you going? You didn't eat breakfast yet." Jack said with concern.

"I am heading to school! Do me a favor and don't talk to me for a while! I can't believe you would do this to me!" Danny said with anger as he went out the door with a pissed expression on his face.

Danny walked down the street and not even ten steps away from his door a bunch of angry teenagers looking at him with the intent to cause extreme pain.

"FENTON! Thank to you we have to suffer the mayor's stupid anti ghost laws once again! I am going to wail on you every day until we he changes everything back or end you!" Dash said with anger.

"Get in line Baxter, since I can't get his parents, I am going to beat him up as well!" said one of the many angry Teenagers.

"Hey leave him alone! Just because his parents gave the mayor ideas to make our lives miserable doesn't mean Danny had anything to do with it!" Sam said.

"Also Danny can't help who his parents know, plus the fact that they are ghost hunters who hate ghosts isn't his fault either!" Tucker said trying to sway the crowd.

"We can't fight your parents and the mayor, so Let's kick Fenton's ass!" Kwan said with strength.

"No that won't work Fenton is a master of getting way from a wailing. I have a better idea let's put his friends in Danger so he won't run!" Dash said just in time for the mob to gather around Sam and Tucker.

'I got to get them out of there but how? If only I had something to distract them like a ghost or something. Wait that is it!' Danny thought as he sent an invisible clone out of himself and made it appear in front of everyone as Danny Phantom.

"Hey look everyone it is Danny Phantom! He is so cool!" Dash said.

"Leave those innocent kids alone. It is The mayor you need to be mad at not them. He is the one trying to punish everyone for interacting with me. Protest against him instead! You have the power to make him miserable as well." Danny's clone said just as he flew towards City hall at top speed with everyone following him.

"Way to think on your feet Danny, but my question is why would the Vlad bring back those laws again? it doesn't make sense." Tucker said.

"I know that Vlad wants to make Danny Suffer. The first two makes sense as the first would keep Danny from fighting ghosts late at night, or get him in trouble for ghost fighting. The second is to keep everyone away from him when he is a ghost including us. But the third I don't get." Sam said.

"Yeah it wouldn't make any since unless you are, or trying to have a relationship with a ghost." Tucker said.

"That is crazy Tucker. I mean come on Danny has already been in a relationship with Kitty, and look how that turned out." Sam said bringing back bad memories.

'Wait a minute if Danny is dating or is trying to date a ghost that picture that Star took that Danny said was photo shopped would make sense. I am guessing that Vlad must have found out that Danny is dating or is trying to date a ghost, and that is why he made that last law.' Tucker thought to himself.

"Sam you head to school I need to talk to Danny about something. It is dude talk." Tucker said.

"Ok Tucker I can respect later Danny, Tucker." Sam said as she walked to school on her own.

As soon as Sam was out of range Tucker got serious.

"Ok dude spill which ghost are you trying to date, or are dating?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker I don't know what you are talking about." Danny said trying to lie.

"Don't lie to me dude. Vlad made these laws to make suffer. The first one would make it impossible for you to be out after night to fight ghosts. The second would make it so that me and Sam couldn't be around you when you are a ghost as well as keep everyone mad at you. But the third wouldn't make any sense unless you were trying to date a ghost are actually dating a ghost. Oh and let me guess you are trying or are actually with Desiree right?" Tucker said sure of himself.

"Note to self make that fruit loop suffer for these laws." Danny said with making his hands glow.

"So that is why you were being so secretive even with me and Sam. Why didn't you tell us?" Tucker asked.

'What do I do? Tell him the truth or... No I can't do it I might as well come clean.' Danny thought.

Danny then went on to explain everyone that had happened over the week. upon finishing up Tucker had a frown on his face.

"Dude, are you insane in the membrane? Desiree could be setting you up to crush you both emotional and psyically, and what about Sam? You knew she has has a crush on you, and yet you go out with Desiree? What were you thinking?" Tucker asked.

"You heard Sam Tuck. I asked her straight up did she have feelings for me, and she said she didn't straight to my face! Besides I don't think Desiree would go this far to get me. I mean on our first meeting she tried to kill me when I grabbed her ghost tail. So for her to dance with me let alone kiss me several times I believe she is sincere." Danny said.

"Dude even if by some far fetched chance Desiree is sincere, you know Sam is going to kill you! I mean you saw what she did to that locker when you went out with Paulina, and you don't want to know the things she did when you were going out with Valerie." Tucker said as he and Danny reached the Casper High.

"Tucker I know it is late, but I did try to tell you and Sam about this several times after speaking with Jazz. The first time you left before I could talk to you, and the next time we were interrupted by Technus." Danny said honestly.

"You told Jazz before you told us? Ok dude I don't know you anymore." Tucker said in a half joking half serious tone.

Upon entering the school everyone was acting the way they would to Danny, just ignoring him which to Danny was a good sign he plan worked.

"Danny as I said I hope you know what you are doing, and if it blows up in your face I will be there for you, and I will say the usual I told you so." Tucker said just as Sam came over.

"So you two are done with your dude talk?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we are done, but Danny has something he needs to tell you!" Tucker said trying to make Danny take the cat out of the bag.

"So Danny what is it you want to tell me?" Sam asked.

'Ok Fenton here goes everything' Danny thought as he began to speak.

"Sam I have something important I want to tell you. Sam you remember when... Oh crap not again!" Danny thought as his ghost sense went off once again.

"What is with ghosts appearing every time I want to tell my friends something important?" Danny asked as he once again saw Skulker.

"What do you want Skulker? I was in the middle of something important!" Danny asked annoyed.

"You pelt on my trophy mantle but for now it is time for you to AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skulker never finished that thought since Tucker pulled out a Fenton Thermos, and sucked him into it quickly.

"Ok Danny now what was it that you wanted to tell me before you were so rudely interrupted?" Sam asked.

"As I was saying Sam what I wanted to tell you was that I am in a..." Before Danny could finish that thought Paulina walked up to him and got his attention.

"Oh great it is the shallow witch. Why don't you go find someone else to deliver your messages to Phantom? Oh wait Danny can't do that anymore because if he does he will get locked up in Rehab thanks to the Mayor's new law!" Sam said with a smile.

"Danny, come with me I need to talk to you about something important." Paulina said.

"Paulina I am in the middle of something that is actually important unlike what you have to tell me with my friends, so no!" Danny said defying Paulina once again causing Sam to smile.

"Fenton! Paulina said now, and since all your exit's are blocked you better go with her now!" Dash said in a extremely intimidating tone.

"Danny go with her so they won't harm you. But please don't come back with the Paulina virus." Sam said getting a glare from Paulina as she and Danny walked away.

Paulina took Danny to the library which with the exception of a small mouse was completely empty.

"Ok Paulina spill what is it that you want to tell me that is so important that you dragged me away from my friends?" Danny asked with annoyance.

"First I wanted to say I was sorry for the way I was treating you. I was wrong for the way I treated you and your male friend. I am sorry but I can apologize to your female friend she is a bitch." Paulina said honestly.

"Ok an apology from you? That was unexpected. Let me guess you didn't want everyone else hearing this so you pulled me aside?" Danny said in a less annoyed tone.

"Yes and no. I also wanted to give you this with the hope of there being an new beginning with you and me." Paulina said in a seductive tone as she wrapped her arms around Danny and pulled him into a one way french kiss.

'Desiree is so going to kill me for this.' Danny thought to himself just as he pushed Paulina away.

"OK Paulina, I thought you were saving that for the ghost boy you have been chasing after. So what is with the change of heart?" Danny asked.

"Danny I just gave that kiss to the ghost boy. That is right Fenton, I now know the truth about you. I know that it was you who saved my life more times then I can count. I also know you feel the same way about me as I do you, so why fight our feelings?" Paulina asked still using her seductive voice.

"Paulina, I will have you know that you are a little too late for that. I already have a girlfriend and I know for a fact if she finds out what just happen she is going to kill me as well as you." Danny said.

Danny then went on to ask "How long have you known my secret? It can't be for all that long because if that were the case I know you would have attached yourself to me crazy glue and never let go."

"I have known since that battle with Technus was it? I was in the bathroom of the Nasty burger when I saw you change into the ghost boy. Lastly who is she I will kill her!" Paulina hissed.

Before Danny could answer his ghost sense went off. Within moments Danny's girlfriend appeared, and glared at the Latina girl.

'Oh great just what I needed Desiree is now going to kill me now.' Danny thought as Desiree looked at Paulina and glared at her.

"So you are the one to kiss my man! You are so dead bitch!" Paulina hissed as she threw a couple of books at Desiree.

Desiree frowning at this just went intangible letting the books go through her. Desiree then grabbed Paulina by the her shirt, lifted the Latina girl off the ground, and glared at the her. As the scene played out none of them were aware that Sam has followed them to the Library wanting to protect her friend from her arch enemy only to get the shock of her life

"Listen here you little Latina bitch, If I find out that you kissed, tried to kiss, or do anything else to **"**my**"** boyfriend again that is reserved for me, I will make sure you never live to get a boyfriend of your own got it?" Desiree hissed with extremely Jealously.

"You don't scare me bitch, Danny will be mine and there is nothing that you can do or say that can stop me! Besides I got the law on my side! The mayor has made it illegal for him to have a relationship with you!" Paulina hissed back.

"But there is something I can say. Desiree I wish Paulina didn't remember my secret, and that she left this room without any memory of this happening." Danny said.

"So you wish it so shall it be!" Desiree said as She granted the wish making Paulina leave the two of them alone.

"That was too close. Now I need to get back to Sam and Tucker and tell them that I am going out with you Desiree." Danny said to his girlfriend.

"I was hoping we could keep our relationship a secret, but I guess there is no choice now is there. Let me purify you of that hussy's kiss." Desiree said as she wrapped her arms around Danny neck and proceeded to French kiss Danny in the school library.

Sam blood began to boil even more as she saw Danny kiss Desiree back unlike when Paulina was kissing him.

'How could he do this? What does it for him to notice me as a woman instead of a best friend?' Sam asked her self as her already short fuse was about to blow.

"Wow Desiree I needed that. Now you need to get out of here before someone finds you here." Danny said as Desiree turned into pink smoke and Vanished.

"Sorry Danny, you are to late for that. How could you Danny? With Desiree of all beings? I mean you could have at least told me straight up instead of having me find out the hard way that you were going to rip out my heart!" Sam said upset.

"This coming from the girl who went off on me for getting away from the guys in white only to find you and Elliot kissing then you go off on me for something I wasn't doing!" Danny said trying to counter Sam.

"Don't you dare try to use that on me! It still doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me or Tucker anything and I had to find out the hard way!" Sam hissed.

'Oh great Jazz warned me about this, but why did she have to follow me?' Danny thought to himself as he was about to speak.

"Sam in my defense, I did ask you straight up did you like me remember? You said you only liked me as a friend. So I am not the one to blame here. Besides it was Desiree who told me that you liked me anyways!" Danny said trying to divert her anger.

"So she let's you know the truth, and you still choose her over me! How could you Danny, I thought you felt the same way about me! Besides she is your enemy and I am your best friend!" Sam said upset.

Danny then went on to explain the story the same as he did to Tucker, but the only difference was that instead of Sam being understanding like Tucker, she was angerier then a swarm of wasps after having their hive hit with a stick.

"Sam are you ok? You look like I did this morning when Vlad made those laws." Danny asked.

"Ok? Of course I am ok Danny If you want to be with her then be with her! Just don't come running to me when she breaks your heart in fact don't ever speak to me again!" Sam hissed as she left the library.

'Oh great just what I needed for Sam to find out about me and Desiree without me telling her.' Danny thought to himself as he heard the late bell ring.

Stage out

So ends part seven of the gift of friendship. Danny's life now has more drama then a soap opera. What will happen to him next. Find out in the next chapter of the gift of friendship. R and R people.


	8. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 8 of the gift of friendship.

Casper High Lunch time

Danny walked over to the usual table to see Sam talking to Tucker. He was about to go over to be with his best friend only for Sam to give Danny the same glare she would give Paulina.

'I think it would be best if I sit by myself. I will just let her cool down before I try to approach her and Tucker.' Danny thought to himself as he went over to an empty table to sit by himself.

It wasn't even 5 minutes later when Danny found himself with company. The second girl Danny truly liked came over and sat next to him.

"Hey Danny, why aren't you sitting with Sam and Tucker?" Valerie asked.

"Sam is mad at me right now. To be honest, I have never seen her this angry in her life." Danny said honestly.

"Ok Danny, since I like you and consider you a friend like I would Star, Tell me what is she mad at you about?" Valerie asked.

"To tell you the truth she found out the hard way that I got myself a girlfriend." Danny answered causing Valerie to gasp in shock.

"So how long have you been going out with this girl?" Valerie asked.

"Actually she is an older woman, and we haven't been together for a full twenty four hours yet." Danny answered.

Valerie was once again in shock. Not only was the first boy she generally like dating someone but an older female at that. Regaining her composure Valerie went on to ask the next question she had on her mind.

"Sam never told you how she felt about you didn't she?" Valerie asked.

"She didn't have you. I was told recently about how she felt about me." Danny answered.

"Well I can understand why she is pissed off. You knew how she felt, yet you chose someone else over her. Sam is also extremely overprotective of you and is the green eyed monster of jealousy when it comes to other females showing interest in you. I saw the way she acted when you were going out with Paulina sometime ago. But on another note I did warn her to make a move before someone else does." Valerie said dryly.

"If that isn't bad enough, I have the whole student body with the exception of you, my sister, Tucker, and Sam hating me for what Vlad put into effect." Danny said with a frown.

"I don't like his new laws either. Thanks to his new laws I can't hunt ghosts after 8:00 PM! But what I have to wonder why would he make a law stating that humans can't date ghosts? I highly doubt anyone would go out with any of the ghosts in our town!" Valerie said coldly.

"Dash and Kwan have a crush on Ember. Dora actually likes Tucker. Also Paulina is obsessed with Danny Phantom, but everyone in the school knows her crush." Danny said in a very dry tone.

"Well if that is the case, I am glad he actually made that law for Amity making it illegal to date ghosts. They are nothing but trouble anyways." Valerie said taking notice to the shift in mood with Danny.

"Danny I have to ask you why are you upset with this? I figured you of all people would be happy about this." Valerie asked.

"Valerie not all ghosts are bad. I know that you had some very bad experiences with ghosts that made you hate them, but to be honest I am actually glad that happened. Before you go off on me hear me out. Before that had happened, you were hanging with the A-list kids and no offense but you weren't the nicest person around." Danny said honestly.

"I look back at the way I was then compared to now and I am incline to agree with you." Valerie said calmly.

"It was because of that one bad experience that you learned who your real friends are. Even though we don't talk Star stood by your side even though you weren't an A-list anymore. Plus because of that we got to become good friends as well and almost became more." Danny said not losing that honest tone.

"While I don't like the fact that I had to learn the hard way, you are right Danny. I got to learn who my true friends were from that, But that still doesn't change the way I feel about ghosts!" Valerie said coldly.

At Sam and Tucker's Table

"Sam I know Danny hid his relationship from us, but cutting him off completely are you nuts? Danny has been a good friend to both of us since like forever." Tucker said trying to sway Sam.

"Of all the things he has done this is the worst! Even dating Paulina wasn't as bad as what he is doing now!" Sam hissed.

"Woah I can't believe you are actually saying that Sam. Also I could completely understand why he kept this from us but you mostly." Tucker said getting a icy glare from Sam.

"Sam you aren't the nicest person in the world when it comes to finding out Danny is dating or even showing interest in other females." Tucker said dryly.

"Ok dating the person who wants to take your head off, and dating someone from the shallow end of the gene pool isn't exactly what I would call good dating!" Sam hissed.

"Maybe not Sam, but at the same time think about it. If it wasn't for Valerie's hate for Danny Phantom Danny would be dating her right now. You never admitted your feelings to him at all. What is worse is that when Danny found out how you felt, and asked you denied it. If you didn't maybe it would be you dating Danny and not Desiree!" Tucker countered.

"If he knew my feelings, he would have waited for me as I had for him!" Sam spat out.

"Sam we can go back an forth like this all lunch period, but it still won't change to fact that Danny is dating Desiree." Tucker said dryly.

"You are right, but that doesn't mean I have like it, or the fact that he knew and still chose her over me!" Sam hissed.

"Hey did you hear what Foley said? The goth geek had her heart ripped out by her crush, and he knew she liked him!" Dash said causing the entire student body to laugh at her with the exceptions of Valerie, Tucker, and Danny.

Across the lunchroom at Danny and Valerie's table

"Oh great, Dash is trying to humiliate Sam. What a first class creep!" Danny said as he walked over toward the crowd.

"Danny what are you going to do start a fight with Dash?" Valerie asked.

"No I am going to stick up for my friend even if she hates my guts right now!" Danny said only for Mr. Lancer to intervene at the last minute.

"Mr. Baxter, while it might be entertaining to do public humiliation, I will not have you doing it to a girl who has had her heart ripped out! Now everyone go back to your tables, and eat your lunch before..." Before Mr. Lancer could say anything more the principal spoke over the loud speaker.

"Attention students of Casper high. Our honorable mayor is making a public appearance at our school to speak. So after Lunch please come to the auditorium." The principal said causing everyone to glare are Danny.

"Don't look at me, I didn't invite that fruit loop here." Danny said just before the bell rang.

"Well If he makes anymore stupid laws or rules that mess with us anymore, you are so going to get it!" Dash said coldly.

'Knowing Vlad, he is going to try and make me beg for mercy or ruin my life to a strong degree.' Danny thought to himself sourly.

Casper High Gym 15 minutes later

"Everyone I would like to welcome our mayor who took time out of his day to do a public speaking just for you.. Please welcome Vlad Masters!" The pricipal said.

Upon coming on Stage the entire student body let out just how they felt about about Vlad in one word.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The entire student body said at the same time.

Vlad expecting this from the entire student body just grinned and took the hate from the enraged student body.

"Students of Casper High. I know you don't like me for putting putting the my anti ghost laws into effect, but it is for your own good. You will see in the long run that it is because I care about all of you!" Vlad said only to get the wrath of the entire student body.

"Go back to Wisconsin where you came from!" Shouted one of the many angry students.

"That is it! The next person who says something negative to the mayor, or boo's him will have a month's worth of detention!" The Principal said causing the angry crowd to simmer down.

"Thank you, now I have your attention, I have come to let you know that I come here to let you all know that if you are willing to do something for me, I am willing to lift the first anti ghost law." Vlad said getting the student body's attention.

'If I know Vlad, there is a catch with this. If not for the student body for me.' Danny thought sourly.

"Let me show you the key to your freedom." Vlad said as he took out something that Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker reconized.

"A Specter Deflector? How is a Specter Deflector the key to our freedom?" Tucker asked.

"I shall explain it to you my African American youth. As you and a few others may already know, these belts will make it impossible for any ghosts to come in contact with you as it will hurt them. My good friends the Fentons at my request have made enough of these gems to protect everyone in Amity park from ghosts. I have even brought two of them with me. Now I will pick two people out of the Audience." Vlad said with a smile.

'Daniel time for the entire school to know your secret. This will teach you not to mess with the best.' Vlad thought as he made his next move.

"How about the young Latina girl, and Daniel Fenton." Vlad said causing Danny to gulp.

'He is going to expose me as a half ghost. No matter I will expose him as well if he exposes me. If I am going down he is going with me!' Danny thought while giving Vlad the Angry eyes.

"No thank you mayor masters, last time you tried to do something involving ghosts and ghost equipment I got hurt remember?" Danny said in a very hostile voice.

"Fine you don't have to do this if you don't want to. However there are two people here that will say otherwise." Vlad said as the last two people Danny wanted to see showed up.

'Man Vlad is really pulling out all the stops now. He is taking this too far even for my liking.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny sweetie, come up here and put so how our invention works." Maddie said.

"Why me of all people? Why not just use someone else like maybe Star or Tucker?" Danny said trying to swirm out of his trouble.

"Cause my Dear boy, my friends have so much faith that thier device is safe that they would use their own child." Vlad countered.

"If that is the case, they why not use... Daniel you will show how this device works and that is final!" Jack said cutting off Danny in mid sentence.

'Well I know I would have to deal with this someday. I just hope that my parents don't hate me.' Danny thought to himself as he walked up on stage with Paulina.

"Ok now I will show you how this device works. You put it on like so, and then you push the button." Vlad said as he placed it on Paulina and pushed the button.

"Wow it makes the aura of protection my favorite color." Paulina said as she saw a pink aura around her.

"Just a little extra to make it nicer for you. Now Daniel it is your turn to put on your Specter dDflector on." Vlad said with a sinister smile only Danny could see.

"Why don't you try it on Mayor? I mean since you want us to wear it, wouldn't it be fair for our leader to wear it as well?" Danny said knowing that if he did that he would expose himself as well.

'I see you are learning Daniel, but lucky for me I am already 4 moves ahead of you.' Vlad thought as he took the Specter Deflector off Paulina.

"Fine Daniel, but right after, you will put yours on as well. Afterwards I will revoke my first law." Vlad said causing everyone in student body to cheer for Vlad.

Vlad then placed his Specter Deflector on and made it go active only for him not to get shocked. Maddie then took the second Specter Deflector and Placed it on Danny. Upon turning on the Specter Deflector Danny let out an agonizing scream.

"Get this thing off of me right now it hurts!" Danny hissed while screaming.

'It is a good thing I thought of disabling my powers with my Plasmius Maxius before doing this otherwise I would be in that much pain right now.' Vlad thought smiling.

Upon removing the Specter Deflector Maddie and Jack pointed their weapons at Danny.

"I don't know how you got in our son ghost, but get out of my him this instant! That can be the only reason why he would get shocked from the Specter Deflector!" Maddie hissed.

In the Audience

'Vlad is going to expose Danny, but how did he make so he wouldn't get shocked by the specter Deflector? He is a half ghost too?' Tucker, Sam, and Jazz thought at the same time.

On stage

Vlad then removed the Specter Deflector and spoke up.

"I can't believe this. I never would have guess this, but we have a ghost right here on stage. I don't think a ghost is overshadowing him though. I was possessed by a ghost once sometime ago, and after surrounding myself in blood blossoms the ghost left me. Oh and if you don't know what those are, they are anti ghost plants that are a weaker version of the Specter Deflector. In this case however no spirit left him so Daniel is there something you would like to tell everyone?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah there is. My parents made a dud Specter Deflector that is what! Why else would it shock me?" Danny said using ever resource he could think of.

Vlad as to shut Danny down took of the first Specter Deflector, and placed on the second one that Danny was wearing.

"It isn't shocking me my boy." Vlad said as he poked Danny causing him pain.

'I guess I have no choice. Danny prepare for exposure.' Danny thought to himself as he made a white ring appear around his body and within moments Danny exposed himself into someone everyone knew and mostly loved.

"Holy smokes Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?" Dash said in shock.

"I don't believe it the boy I liked and the ghost I hated are one and the same?" Valerie said in shock.

'Checkmate my boy now it is time for me to do the final move.' Vlad thought smiling.

Stage out

Sorry for the lack of Danny/Desiree interaction, but this chapter was needed. How will everyone react to Danny's secret? What will happen to Danny? Find out in the next chapter of the gift of friendship. R and R people.


	9. Vlad's plot Danny's decision

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 9 of the gift of friendship.

"Danny how long have you been like this?" Maddie asked.

"I will talk to you when we get home." Danny answered.

"No you will answer her question right now Danny! You are in so much trouble right now!" Jack said in a stern voice.

'Great Vlad has exposed me, and found a way to keep himself from being exposed. What is next... No don't even think that Danny he might do that next.' Danny thought to himself.

"If you must know how this happened it was when that accident had happened. For future reference next time don't put an on/off button inside of a ghost portal." Danny answered.

"I have another question why didn't you tell us about this? I mean we are your parents you should be able to tell us anything." Maddie asked.

Before Danny could Answer Jazz came up on stage and spoke for her brother.

"Mom, Dad let me repeat what you say around Danny in our house. Dear let's get the ghost! Honey let's dissect the ghost, and Dad's personal favorite when I get my hands on the ghost boy I am going to rip him apart molecule by molecule!" Jazz said next to her brother causing the audience to boo Danny Fenton's parents.

"You insenstive jerks! With parents like you if I were him I would keep my secret away from you as well!" One of the students said upset.

"Now everyone, now that we know who the ghost boy is, I think it is time that he faces justice for his crimes!" Vlad said causing the audience to go nuts.

"You won't harm one hair on his head Danny is a hero! He has risked his own life time and time again to save us from the ghosts in this town while you made laws that would make it impossible for him to protect us! In fact thanks to your third law I would get in trouble for dating him since he is half ghost!" Paulina said shocking everyone.

"She is right! If it wasn't for Fenton we would still be terrorized by that ghost king!" Kwan said.

"Even if he did save the town, that doesn't mean he is above the law, and since he is part ghost he must either remove his ghost half, or go to the ghost zone like all ghosts and stay there." Vlad said causing the entire audience to gasp.

"I guess we will have to remove his ghost half if that is possible. There is no way I am losing my baby boy to a zone of monsters!" Maddie said.

"No I will go to the ghost zone and stay there. If I remove my ghost half something awful will happen and I can't let that happen." Danny said causing his parents to frown.

"Young man this isn't your decision to make it is our and you will remove your ghost half as soon as possible!" Maddie said.

"It is my ghost DNA, so it is my choice not yours, and I won't remove my other half!" Danny said in a rebellious tone.

"It is our decision not yours we are your parents and you are only fourteen! Your ghost half is going to be removed, and will be experimented on!" Maddie said.

"Absolultely Not! My ghost half is a part of me and I won't let you rip out a part of me no matter what crazy law our fruit loop mayor makes up!" Danny said knowing he was pissing off the mayor.

"Danny you will stop calling Vladdie a fruit loop. He made these laws to protect you and everyone in this town and is doing a good job of it!" Jack said causing everyone in the audience to boo one again!

"These laws only cause more problems for Danny along with everyone else! No teen can go out after 8, Danny can't interact anyone anymore without the law getting on all of us in fact we technically we are all breaking the law since we are in the same room as a ghost, and he can't date anyone since he is half ghost!" Sam said forgetting her previous anger with Danny.

"Only if he says half ghost. He only needs to remove his ghost half, and everything will be back to normal for him. It is your choice Daniel." Vlad said causing Danny to smile.

"Since it is my choice will be staying in the ghost zone for the rest of my days. I won't give up my ghost half no matter what you say!" Danny said causing Vlad to smile.

"Maddie, Jack I am sorry for any problems I may have caused you, but I have to think of the safety of the people first, and as far as I see it every time Danny is helping he brings the worst of the ghost zone out, some of which he can't handle himself." Vlad said calmly.

"Danny please don't leave us, we need you here to protect us." The teenagers of Amity said in a pleading tone.

"I am sorry everyone, but I can't do that anymore. After all Vlad is the mayor here, and his laws tie my hands. The only way I could stay in town is if I removed my ghost half, but then I wouldn't be able to help you then now would I? So I must leave since I won't surrender my ghost half good bye Amity." Danny said only to bump into a ghost shield.

"Sorry son, but this is for your own good. You won't be leaving this school until we find a way to successfully remove your ghost half. Since this is a ghost shield, not a human shield only you will be stuck in here." Jack said with sorrow in his voice.

"Dad what you doing? You can't just lock him up in here he is my brother and your son!" Jazz said with annoyance.

"If he stays here, then I am staying as well! I can't believe I am saying this, but I am not leaving this school so long as you are going to do anything to hurt my hero!" Dash said.

"I am with Dash on this one! Besides he is my best friend and I will always have his back!" Tucker said along with every teenager in the school.

"Now you are organizing a rebellion against authority? If you are a hero as you claim you are, you will tell everyone to go back to their homes. Hero's follow the rules not cause people to break them." Vlad said.

"Even if he told us to go we won't go just because you told him to say that! We don't care what you do to us, We know Danny is a hero, and we will stand by him!" Paulina said with her hands on her hips.

"Well then I am sorry but you have tied my hands and I must to protect the people of the city!" Vlad said as he made a phone call.

"Mom, Dad, lower the ghost shield. I won't let anyone get in trouble for me! But I won't remove my ghost half. I will see you in eight years since by then Vlad will be out of office and hopefully his laws will as well." Danny said.

"No you will do as we say! As long as you are our son you are our responsibility!" Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"I see then I guess I have no choice then. Jazz take care of everyone for me. Good bye Mom, Dad." Danny said as he flew through to the outer barrier of the ghost shield.

"He can't get out of here, there is only one ghost I know who can break up ghost shields, and Danny isn't that ghost." Jack said only to hear a loud eerie sound.

Everyone ran towards where they heard the sound, and when they got there they saw Danny flying away towards Fenton works. Maddie then turned to Jazz, and frowned.

"Ok Jasmine I know you know something, why is Danny acting like this?" Maddie asked.

"What Vlad is asking Danny to do could result in everyone getting destroyed. I wasn't suppose to tell you this, but if Danny's ghost half gets separated from his human half, it will become evil. The end result of this would be him turning into this." Jazz said as she pulled up the file of Dark Danny from Tucker's PDA.

"All the more reason for them to be seperated, and destoryed. To protect my loyal citizens from any possible threat." Vlad said faking a sincere tone.

"You don't get it do you? As long as they are together his ghost half as humanity within it. Danny's human personality flows within his ghost half. Separate them and you remove the humanity from within him. But there is also another thing that I didn't show you. If you were to do that, Danny's ghost half will seek out this ghost and fuse with it to become that." Jazz said causing Vlad to gasp.

'If this is true, then Daniel just saved me from losing my ghost half. I must have young Daniel back here to ask him this.' Vlad thought to himself.

"Jack, Maddie if I know Danny, he has run away to the ghost zone we need to find him and bring him back now!" Vlad said.

'I guess I will have to make a change in plans. I will still have him out of my way, but instead I will make sure as soon as they are separated his ghost half is destroyed instantly.' Vlad thought to himself.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

'This is one fucked up day. First my idiot cheese head arch enemy makes laws to make everyone hate me, now Vlad exposes me and wants me to remove my ghost half and make everyone that stands up for me suffer?' Danny thought to himself as he flew aimlessly through the ghost zone.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't the whelp. Time for me to make you into my trophy!" Skulker said only to get punched in the face with an ice punch.

"I am so not in the mood right now! Why don't you go hunt something or someone else?" Danny asked only to get hit with a musical note.

"No one abuses Skulker like that, No one but me!" Ember said as her eyes began to glow bright green.

"Hello misplaced aggression!" Danny said smiling as he went to work on Ember.

Ember sent a stream or musical skulls at Danny only for him to dodge them and uppercut Ember in the Jaw. Ember stunned for the moment didn't see the next punch coming with the end result her being sent flying into a wall.

This didn't go unnoticed by Penelope who was already pissed off for what her boyfriend forgetting their anniversary only to be more upset to see her enemy beating up on her girlfriend.

"You are through and it only makes things easier that you are leaking misery which makes me stronger!" Penelope said smiling.

"It is a shame that beauty and power are only skin deep on in your case paper thin." Danny said actually feeling happy for a moment.

Penelope having enough of a power boast fired some pink ghost rays at Danny only for him to put up a barrier which sent the rays back where they came from. Danny now feeling annoyed went in and threw punch that was only caught my Penelope. She then grabbed him from behind and held him so close it looped like she grinding with him.

"Let go of me you old hag! I would only do this sort of thing with my girlfriend!" Danny said annoyed.

"Why would I do that? Your misery, your doubt, it is delicious! I am getting stronger by the moment because of you! In fact I think I might just keep you so I can stay young and powerful!" Penelope said smiling.

"Let go of me!" Danny said as he sent a shock wave of energy out causing Penelope to lose her grin.

Danny was about to her when he was trapped in the grip of a familiar hand.

"Desiree let go of me now!" Danny said while unable to go intangible or break free.

"Never child I will never let you go! You are mine now remember?" Desiree said shocking everyone in the ghost zone with the exception of female biker ghost.

Stage out.

R and R people.


	10. Secrets and vacations?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part ten of the gift of Friendship.

"What the hell Desiree? So the dipstick is the one you have been meeting with?" Ember asked with her jaw hanging.

"That is a shame, because I am going to have to hang your boyfriend's pelt on my trophy mantle." Skulker said with a sinister smile.

Desiree upon hearing this put herself in Skulker's path.

"I don't think so he is mine, and no one can lay a hand on him unless I wish it!" Desiree said with fury only to get sucker punched by Skulker.

"I will take your sexy hide as well if you want to get in my..." Skulker never got to finish that sentence as he was punched in the face by a very pissed off Danny.

"Skulker you just made the big mistake of adding more fuel to the fire that is my ANGER!" Danny shouted as he proceeded to go to work on the cybernetic ghost.

Kitty and the others watched as Danny ripped Skulker apart until Danny was putting the squeeze on the real Skulker. Skulker looked at Danny's expression and would have wet himself, but held it in the hopes of not making him more angry.

"Let me make myself clear Skulker and anyone else who wants to give my Desiree shit for dating me. You mess with her you mess with me GOT IT!" Danny said with extreme rage and anger.

Upon hearing the rage and anger Danny had within him the one other ghost who didn't hate him decided to speak up.

"Pardon me for asking, but what crawled up your ass Danny? I never seen you this upset before? I mean it seems so out of character for you." Kitty asked.

"I don't care what got him so upset, but now he has pissed me off! You will pay for stealing my girl child!" Technus said in a very upset tone.

Danny anger now reaching it's peak decided to pull out the big guns.

"Desiree cover your ears and get behind me." Danny said in a calm tone.

Danny then took a deep breath, and proceeded to use his most powerful attack his ghostly wail. Technus seeing the attack coming formed a barrier in the hopes of shielding himself only for it to be shattered like glass against Danny's ghostly wail. Penelope, Ember, and the other ghosts that Danny was fighting got caught up in Danny's attack and got sent into a wall. Danny would have kept on going it wasn't for Desiree somehow stopping his attack with a 10 second kiss.

"Danny stop this now, this isn't like you at all. You are acting like a common thug and I hate those type of men!" Desiree said while holding Danny in a tight embrace.

"I think we better go for now. The dipstick isn't himself, and would most likely end us if we mess with him now. Desiree I will get the rest of the story from you later, but calm him down." Ember said as she disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

The others followed with the exception of Kitty, and Penelope.

"What are you still doing here? I said leave me alone!" Danny said only for Desiree to hold him tighter.

"Child I am evil, but I am also a psychologist. So why don't you just let it all out. I also promise that I won't make you anymore miserable then you already are I promise on my friendship with my girlfriends." Penelope said sincerely.

"Fine then let's go back to my realm and we can talk there." Desiree said as she and everyone else disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

Desiree's realm

"So child, what is it that seems to be bothering you to the point where you did that to everyone?" Penelope asked.

"I have to ask why aren't you more wounded from that attack like everyone else who had to endure it?" Danny asked.

"I sucked up enough of your misery to protect myself from taking any real serious damage. But you still haven't answered my question." Penelope said trying to get back to the point.

"Thanks Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius. After I dealt him his last defeat, he somehow found out about my relationship with Desiree. He then spoke with my parents, and made it seem like he got the idea to make these laws where their idea. The end result of that was a mob of my angry peers came after me wanting to make me suffer." Danny said while Penelope listened to him speak.

"Danny you have to give cut your parents some slack. They didn't know that you were half ghost. Do you think if they knew they would have said anything to that slime ball?" Kitty asked.

"Yes I think my father would have. While mom is doesn't like him for what he did some time ago, Dad still See's him as his old friend from college, not the slime ball we all know and loathe. But that was the least of my problems. I don't know how it happened, but somehow Tucker was able to piece together that I was dating a ghost. He didn't give me too much grief, but Sam, man she went off the handle." Danny said in a down tone.

"Oh yeah I remember that I met you in the library and took care of that Latina Skank. It was after that I kissed you. Oh Danny I am sorry for blowing our cover." Desiree said only for Danny to stop her.

"It isn't your fault. Paulina had called me there before I could tell her. It didn't help that she had A list back up. But Penelope there is more. It was about 40 minutes later that Vlad brought my parents to school, with an announcement. He was willing to drop the first law if everyone would wear Specter Deflectors." Danny said causing everyone their to shudder.

"Those things are a death trap to us!" Kitty said in an annoyed tone.

"So from what you are telling me, he was planning on causing you more problems since you would get zapped if you wore one." Penelope said getting a positive response.

"That was what I thought at first, but thanks to him, and no thanks to my parents he was able to expose me as the 'infamous' Danny Phantom." Danny said causing Kitty and Desiree to gasp in shock.

"It was then that of course everyone who hated me before changed their tone about me, but thanks to Vlad once again he turned my parents against me." Danny said sighing.

"How did he do that? Aren't your parents suppose to be the one's that protect you from harm?" Kitty asked.

"You forget that they are also ghost hunters. It was the main reason why I didn't tell them about my secret in the first place. But back to the story Vlad then gave me two choices. The first being give up my ghost powers, The second go to the ghost zone with all the other ghosts. Vlad doesn't know this and neither does anyone else but my friends and sister but if I remove my ghost half from myself, then something terrible will happen. So to protect those I care about and many other strangers I decided to choose banishment." Danny said.

"I see a hero to the end. But from your tone and body language I can tell that there is more to the story." Penelope said calmly.

"You know when you aren't trying to make me miserable and attacking Amity you remind so much of my sister. On Christmas I am going to have to bring her here." Danny said causing everyone there to frown.

"Danny dear, the Christmas truce is shared with ghosts not humans. Since you are a half ghost we will take part in it with you. However your sister since she is a human we won't accept her." Kitty said.

"So tell me how could it get any worse for you then banishment?" Penelope asked.

"When your parents use the old 'You don't have a choice unless it is the choice we want you to make!' They wanted me to remove my powers, and live life like a normal human. To be honest it wouldn't have been so bad if doing so would unleash the ultimate evil." Danny said.

"How can your ghost half be evil? It is a part of you, and you are good." Kitty asked.

"By removing it from me, It would also lose all of it's humanity as well. Without Humanity in my ghost half, it would go wild and go on a rampage. It would seek out Vlad and remove his ghost half then merge with it forming a me that has no humanity and evil." Danny said.

"What would be so bad about that? I mean sure it would be a change but... You don't get it do you? He wouldn't just kill humans he would attack his own fellow ghosts as well!" Danny said causing Penelope to realize something.

"You know all this because you had to face him somehow didn't you?" Penelope asked getting a positive answer.

"Desiree I wish that all my memories of Dark Danny would play for everyone in this realm to see." Danny said calmly.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said just before all of Danny's memories began to play.

As Desiree, Kitty, and Penelope watch everything take place they gasped at what The alternate version of Danny caused. By the time everything finished playing Penelope, and Kitty had a even more respect for him then before.

"I see so that is why you didn't want to remove your ghost half. While he does look smoking hot, he is pure evil." Penelope said causing Danny to frown.

"Even though Johnny is a first class creep, he doesn't deserve to lose his legs, and poor Ember she looked like a mess." Kitty said.

"Don't worry Danny, if you are going to have to live in the ghost zone my realm is your realm." Desiree said smiling.

"I have to say though you became evil because you lost everyone, and you asked for you human emotions to be removed what would make this the same as that?" Kitty asked.

"Vlad would be the one removing my ghost half out of me. The fool wouldn't realize that by doing so he would be leaving himself open for my ghost half to rip the ghost out of him and then merge with it." Danny explained.

"Well Desiree we leave him in your hands. While I gained a huge power boost from sucking up his misery, you are the only one who can heal him for now. Next time we meet I want to see calmer." Penelope said as she walked out the door.

"Danny do you still have that plane ticket? We can still get away and go away for a while." Desiree said only for Danny to frown.

"Forget it. If I know Vlad he will have unleashed all this information to the public, and everyone will be trying to stop us." Danny said only for Desiree to speak up.

"You made a wish some time back that when we are together, that no ghost could interfere with us remember? Well Vlad like you is half ghost and since he is a ghost he can't interfere with us." Desiree said smiling.

"You are right, but just to make sure, I wish that for the rest of the day no living, dead or half dead being could interfere with us." Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"So you have wish it, so shall it be!" Desiree said as she and Danny disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

Fenton works

"I can't believe he would hide all this from us? I mean we love him and we would do anything to protect him, and he instead of coming to us he runs away." Maddie said.

"Mom, Dad, Vlad you only seen his file, but Me and Danny have seen him first hand and what Dark Danny can do. If you think that Vampire ghost is the worst that the ghost zone can offer, then think again." Jazz said.

'Daniel more evil then me?' Vlad thought.

"Ok Jasmine even in the worse case scenario that Danny's ghost half got away when we separated it, there is no grantee that he will find this ghost to merge with it." Vlad only for Jazz to frown.

"Vlad, those two ghosts are arch enemies. They are like good and evil, light and dark, Yin and Yang. Even without Danny's humanity his pure ghost half will search out, and find his enemy and merge with him. Then we will be his targets since we are the closet to him as well as his biggest threat. That is why Danny chose Banishment over separation to protect those he cares and everyone else even if they don't deserve it!" Jazz said saying the last part coldly.

"Jazz how could you know what Danny is thinking?" Jack asked.

"I talk with Danny everyday ever since I found out the truth. When he found out I knew it then we became closer. I am aplready breaking my promise by telling you all this especially him!" Jazz said.

"It isn't fair you shouldn't be the only one to have that closeness with him!" Jack said.

"Enough of this, we need to find Danny and... No Vlad leave my brother alone! It is because of you and my parents that Danny isn't here! Your laws, and your choices made Danny Banish himself in order to protect us. As far as I am concerned this is your fault!" Jazz hissed as she stormed out the house.

"Don't listen to her Vladdie, she is just upset and worried as we all are." Jack said oblivious to everything Jazz implied.

"I have to ask you two do you have anything we could use to find him?" Vlad asked.

"Vlad maybe Jazz is right and we should leave Danny alone. I mean he is only doing this to protect us from that evil version of himself." Maddie said.

"Maddie even if we did leave him alone the GIW won't. I wasn't suppose to say anything, but they called me and told me that they had an undercover agent in school. Everyone in the building saw Danny exposed so I have no doubt that they are after him as well." Vlad said causing Maddie and Jack to gasp.

"You mean that... That is right Maddie, if we don't find him, they will, and if I know them they will lock him up and throw away the key. They will also do experiments on him. Lot and lots of painful experiments on him as well." Vlad said finishing Maddie's sentence.

"If that is the case then we can use this. It always used to hit Danny when we were looking for the ghost boy. Before we thought it was busted, but now we know it works. It should be able to track him down." Maddie said causing Vlad to smile.

'Soon Daniel I will have you with me. I will have to give up my empire here, but I will have you and then it will be only a matter of time before I get Maddie as well.' Vlad thought to himself as Maddie grabbed the boomerang and threw it.

However instead of it going out it came back and smacked Vlad it the head.

"What is going on? We all know I am not the ghost boy what gives?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know it isn't working. It is as if someone broke it." Maddie said.

"That isn't all dear. All of our tracking equipment has either exploded, or stopped working." Jack said causing Vlad to get annoyed.

'But... Of course Danny is with Desiree, and since she is on his side now he must have made a wish so I couldn't track him. No matter Daniel, you and your mother will soon be mine, and I will so enjoy keeping you away from that girlfriend of yours.' Vlad thought with a smirk.

"Maddie I am going home. If you by any chance find Daniel please bring him to me. Otherwise the GIW will try to take him from you." Vlad said walking out the door.

"Jack I am going into Danny's room. Maybe he left a clue as to were he might be up there." Maddie said as she rushed to Danny's room.

Stage out.

So ends part 10 of the gift of friendship. I was planning on having Vlad ruin Danny's life in another way, but I figured I would do this instead. The next chapter may or may not be up before the end of the year. R and R people.


	11. The truth and party crashers

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy this chapter of the gift of friendship.

Nasty Burger the next afternoon

"I still can't believe it. All this time I was bullying my hero." Dash said in shock and Shame.

"I remember something. I found that out when Danny was fighting that green faced ghost here yesterday. Technus was the name of that ghost." Paulina said in shock.

"If this is true then Fentonis the one who was involved with that ghost I saw sometime back." Star said causing everyone to gasp.

"You know something? I just notice this, but all these anti ghost laws would have the worst effect on Danny. Also the way that he singled out Danny I think he did this purposely." Star added.

"What makes you say that Star?" Paulina asked.

"Think about it. The first law while it would have an effect on all of us would hinder Danny from ghost fighting without blowing his secret." Star said stating what everyone knew.

"Yeah I remember him doing this before. Last time we got on Fenton more then normal since he Vlad claimed that Danny helped him go for the office job. My guess is that he wanted to turn us against Danny again. Well more then normal by saying his parents gave him the idea." Paulina said.

"How do we know that they didn't? I mean Fenton's parents are ghost hunters and if possible they would want these laws in effect to protect the people." Dash said.

"I don't think so. If they knew Danny was the ghost boy they would know that these laws would hurt him more then help. Even though they are ghost hunters they are also his parents as well. I don't think they would do anything to harm their son intentionally." Kwan said calmly.

"I don't think they knew. If they did I highly doubt that they would have been shooting at him all those times in the past." Paulina said calmly.

"Getting back to what we were taking about before. The second like Paulina said before would make it so that Danny wouldn't be able to interact with any of us in fear of getting us in trouble. Even though we were jerks to him as Fenton, As Phantom we loved him, and he was nuetral to usl." Star said further explaining.

"He had to be. Otherwise he would have used his powers to beat me up when I did it to him. Who knows how many times Fenton wanted to do just that to me when he had every right to want to." Dash said in shock.

"But what about the third law Star? It doesn't make any sense. How would that hinder Danny in anyway?" Kwan asked.

"It would interfere with his relationship with that green female ghost." Paulina answered in a sad tone shocking everyone.

"When I went up to the library yesterday I knew Danny's secret. I went there to apologize for the way I was treating him, and make him my boyfriend. I knew that he felt the same way about me as I did him which would have made it a win win. However, when I kissed him in his ghost sense went off and that woman that kissed Danny in your picture a few days ago appeared." Paulina said in a glum tone.

"So what about that? Ghosts come into our school all the time. What difference does it make?" Dash asked.

"Sometimes I wonder how you made it to the 9th grade Dash. She came and told me that if I ever did what was only reserved for her again she would make sure I would never have a boyfriend in my lifetime. After that Danny made a wish and up until now I forgot about what I saw." Paulina said.

"My guess is that the Mayor knew about his meeting with Desiree, so he set it up so Danny would have real trouble being with her as long as he was in his human form. As a minor side effect since Vlad didn't know that any of us knew Danny's secret we would hate him for putting Phantom out of our reach. However, what I don't understand is why Danny ran away?" Star said only for her to hear a familiar voice.

"I can answer that. Since you all know my brother's secret I see no harm in giving you the reason why he left. Some time ago Danny saw an alternate future when he would be a pure evil ghost." Jazz answered.

"What but how? Danny is good he always came to our rescue even though we treated him like dirt." Star said in shock.

"Well in this alternate time line everyone Danny cared about was killed a massive explosion due to the Nasty burger sauce overheating. As a result Danny leave and moves in with Vlad. Danny only wanted to make the pain of his lost go away. So he had vlad rip the humanity out of him." Jazz answered.

"That makes some sense. Without his humanity he wouldn't care about anyone. But it also wouldn't make him evil." Star said calmly.

"Let me finish. As soon as Danny's ghost half was freed it merged with that same fanged ghost that Vlad was about to destroy sometime ago. However, since that ghost was pure evil and Danny's ghost half didn't have any humanity within it the evil inside of that ghost overwhelmed Danny turning him into a monster." Jazz answered.

"I get it now I think. Correct me if I am wrong, but Vlad was telling Danny he had to go to the ghost zone, or Remove his ghost half. Danny knowing what could happen if that happened left so that everyone else would be safe." Star answered.

"I guess what they say about blonds being dumb isn't always true Star. However, mom and dad didn't know any of this so not wanting to lose Danny to the ghost zone they were trying to force him to remove his ghost half so he could stay with us." Jazz added.

"Wait a minute If you knew all this, they why didn't you say something?" Dash asked.

"It was Danny's secret. I found out by accident. The only people who knew from the start were Sam and Tucker. Also if you watched enough cartoons the main reason why Danny didn't say anything was simple. If anyone ever found out he would get unwanted attention, and you all would be in danger." Jazz answered.

"Do you know where Danny is now? If you know all this then I have a clue that you have some way of finding him." Star asked.

"No we don't know where he is. To be honest I don't think Danny is going to come back either where ever he is. Vlad not only exposed Danny but made it so Danny would suffer if he is found." Jazz answered.

"My guess is that Vlad is going to expose Danny's relationship with Desiree next. It would only make sense if Vlad is out to make Danny miserable." Star said.

Before Jazz could speak up Valerie came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Jazz can I speak with you for a moment?" Valerie asked.

"Ok I am done explaining everything I was talking about anyways." Jazz said only for Star to join them.

"Star this is important I need to talk to... Oh save it I already know your secret." Star said in a low tone cutting Valerie off.

In the employee's room of the Nasty burger.

"You knew I was the same hunter girl that would hunt Danny? For how long, and why didn't you say anything?" Valerie asked.

"For the same reason Danny didn't tell Jazz if it is the same. When you were ready to tell me I would listen since it was your secret." Star answered.

"What I wanted to tell you was that my Technus 2.0 Suit can track Danny to where ever he is on earthor the ghost zone. I wanted you to come with me so when I see him he won't run away again. I want to apologize for trying to hurt him when he was only trying to help me." Valerie said sincerely.

"The same ghost that was hunting Danny gave you a battlesuit? But that doesn't make sense." Star said in shock.

"It does if he needed a pawn to keep my brother busy to finish his scheme." Jazz said remembering that day and talk with brother.

"I am coming with you. With the exception of Kwan everyone has had some adventure with Danny. I am not going to miss this chance." Star said with Determination.

"Fine you can come with us Star. But we need to leave quickly before he moves again." Valerie said as she changed into her hunter suit summon her hoover board.

"Hold on tight because there are no seat belts for this ride." Valerie said as she took of with Jazz and Star to Danny's current location.

At an Italian Club in Italy 3 hours later

"Danny we are thousands of miles from Amity, and to top it off your protection wish as long as we are together no one we know can find us. So please come Dance with me. While I know I am a good dancer I rather much dance with you." Desiree said in a sweet tone.

'Desiree is right not even Vlad is immune to Desiree's power. Just relax and have some fun Danny.' Danny thought as he got up out of his chair to dance with Desiree.

However as soon as Danny walked over to Desiree an older man got in Danny's way. The man looked to be in his late 30's. Like Danny he had raven colored hair and blue eyes. However unlike Danny he had the body of Danny's evil older self and a face that would make all the ladies come to him.

"I will be asking the lady to dance. She is the finest woman in this club, and I myself only go for the best." The man said in an Italian accent.

"Trust me when I say this. She is out of your league one, and two if you make a move on her there will be plenty of drama." Danny said causing the man to laugh.

"You don't have a clue who I am do you? I can have anyone woman I want in this club, and that pretty brown skinned woman is going to be mine." The man said causing Danny to frown.

"I will agree with you on one thing. She is the most beautiful woman in this club. However she is my date not yours." Danny said.

"Was your date. You aren't the first person to lose your date to me so don't feel bad when you lose your date to me. Besides I bet she is great in bed." The man said as he walked over to Desiree who was lost in her dance.

'He thinks he is going to lay a hand on my Desiree he has another thing coming in more ways then one.' Danny thought only for the man to come into range of Desiree.

"Hello ms. I couldn't help but notice you in the crowd, and I wanted to give you the honor of dancing with me." The man said in a smooth cocky tone.

'Ok who is this guy some kind of casanova? It is because of men like him that made me hate men even more then I they just used me for my powers.' Desiree thought to herself.

"Sorry but the only person I want to dance with is him right there." Desiree said pointing to Danny.

"Ok what is it that he has that I don't Ms.?" The man asked now annoyed.

"Me for starters. Now could you please go some place that is away from me?" Desiree asked only for the man to grab her hand.

'Oh great now he has done it. I hope he likes beat downs because that is what he is going to get.' Danny thought as he walked over to the dance scene.

Upon the man grabbing Desiree her mood instantly went sour. Her eyes began to glow and her temper spiked.

"You dare to lay a hand on me? No man may lay a hand on me unless I wish it!" Desiree said with fury.

"What are you one of those feminist types?" The man asked.

"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want to dance with you. Now kindly unhand her and find someone else to dance with. If you hadn't noticed you are causing a scene." Danny said in a calm tone.

"I repeat do you know who I am?" The man said not wanting to quit.

"Yeah you are about to be the guy who loses his face due to not knowing when to quit." Danny said just before the guy was hit in the face by Desiree's fist.

Danny watched as the man's front tooth came out of his mouth upon getting slugged in the face. Upon seeing Danny Desiree lost her upset faced and smiled.

"I did warn him. Now Desiree may I have this dance with you please unless of course you don't wish it." Danny said causing Desiree to laugh.

"For you Danny that rule of mine doesn't apply." Desiree said as just before a slow dance song started.

Desiree wanting to forget about what happened a few moments ago pulled Danny up close and like at the material grill proceeded to forget about everyone but each other.

"You know what Desiree? I am glad you talked me into coming to this club with you. Even though it was a few days ago I forgot how wonderful it is to dance with you." Danny said sincerely.

"The night isn't over yet Danny. We have all the time in the world as long as we are together so don't worry about anything else but keeping us happy." Desiree said as she wrapped her hands around Danny's neck and kiss him while dancing.

'I am the luckiest guy in the world.' Danny thought in mid kiss with the Arabian beauty.

Sadly for Danny and Desiree their moment didn't last all that long as the outside world came crashing down on their heads with a familiar voice they didn't want to hear.

"Valerie, are you sure Danny is in here?" Jazz asked.

"I got a lock on him there he is right over there dancing with that brown skinned woman." Valerie said.

"Not only dancing take a look over at them. It is like they are in their own world." Star said causing Valerie to feel a little jealous.

"Well I hate to break up their moment... actually I don't and it must be done." Valerie said as she walked over to Danny and Desiree who were lost to the world.

"Hello may I just in and have this dance please?" Valerie asked while trying to gaining their attention.

"Sorry but I am in the middle of dancing with my girlfriend find someone else to dance with." Danny said ignoring her.

"Unless you want to get you but kicked by me." Desiree added not paying attention to her.

"Step away from my little brother!" Jazz said causing Danny to lose his peaceful moment and return to reality.

"Oh great I knew I was right to worry Desiree. Jazz what are you doing here?" Danny said annoyed.

"I followed you DNA sequence in my technus 2.0 suit, and tracked you here." Valerie said causing Danny to frown.

"Oh this is just great. I finally get Danny to relax and your three come here and ruin it!" Desiree said wanting to fight.

"As for you get away from him! he doesn't belong with your kind!" Valerie said to Desiree with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Desiree let's go. It seems our evening is ruined. You would think that me running away from Amity and wishing for all tracking devices to stop working would have given them the hint." Danny said as he was about to walk out only for Valerie to speak up.

"Won't work. There is a ghost shield up and while everyone can leave you two can't. So there is no more running away like a coward." Valerie said bluffing.

"Excuse me, but you two will have to leave. You are both underage, and you aren't in the presence of someone 17 or older. You with the red hair you can stay." The club Manager said.

"What about him? He is only 15." Star asked.

"Well I am over the age of 21 and he is with me." Desiree said answering that.

"Ma'am I am sorry but I am going to have to ask the two of you to leave. I let the first thing slide because that guy needed that reality check. However these three all ruining the mood of the club, and it seems they won't leave until you two leave." The manager said politely as possible.

"Desiree as much as I hate to leave lets go back to our room." Danny said as he and the other ladies left the club.

They traveled through Italy until they came across a park that was empty. As soon as Valerie saw it was clear then she went into hunter mode.

"Valerie I know you know the truth about me now, and If you came to take me in, then... Then you will have to deal with me!" Desiree said in the middle of Danny's sentence.

"Danny I have interest in hurting you. I know the whole truth about you being part ghost and even though you messed up my life I forgive you. It is like you said because of that I because a better person for it, and a great ghost hunter. However Desiree and me have a problem." Valerie said only for Danny to block her path.

"Valerie drop it now. I am warning you if you attack Desiree I will protect her." Danny said making his hand glow to show he was serious.

"Valerie calm down we aren't here to hunt ghosts. We came here to find Danny. Also I knew I was right about you two dating. It is a shame that it took you getting exposed for everyone to believe me." Star said causing Danny to get annoyed.

"Are you nuts? I left Amity so I could protect you yet you still seek me out. What did I do to deserve this?" Danny asked.

"Danny we know the truth about why you chose to be banished to the ghost zone instead of remove your ghost half. Jazz told us what happens if that were to happen." Valerie said calmly.

"All the more reason for you to forget about me and leave me alone. I know you don't want to see me locked up because of the stupid anti ghost laws that fruit loop made. I also know none of you want to see that evil version of me unleashed." Danny answered only for Jazz to speak up.

"No Danny I won't abandon you. You are my little brother. The only brother and true friend that I truly have. I can't just let you try to disappear from my life." Jazz said tears in her eyes.

"Well I am not going to have anyone rip the ghost out of me so it can destroy everyone I hold dear. I would rather be away from everyone so they can live then be the reason you are all dead." Danny said sincerely.

"Besides if I know that monster in sheep's clothing he is looking for my Danny right now. I am not going to let him harm one hair on my Danny's head. I been lonely for over 1000 years and I am not going to lose the best thing that has happened to me in my existence because of one pissed off fruit loop!" Desiree hissed.

"I am sorry Desiree but it is too late for that. You will be going back to the ghost zone, and Daniel will have his ghost half removed. Then I will have his human half in my center serving the time person he has to serve." Came the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Oh and don't bother trying to use Desiree's magic on me. I have on the modified Specter Deflector your parents made for you. It won't shock you, and it cancels out all ghost energy and magic to the user." Vlad said with smile.

"Vlad you forget one thing. I am not in Amity I am in Italy. Your laws don't apply here." Danny said with a smile.

"However our rules still apply to you anywhere Danny." Came from two more people that Danny didn't want to see.

"God Damn it! Can't you just leave me alone? I leave Amity to protect everyone, and you still follow me and search me out!" Danny said annoyed.

"No Danny you are our son, and I am not going to abandon you no matter what the reasons. We love you Danny no matter what, and we want to help you through this." Maddie said sincerely.

"Besides Danny we know why you did what you did and we are sorry. We love you Danny and we were wrong for trying to force you to do something that you know would be deadly." Jack said sincerely.

"Now Jack. I know Danny is your son, and he believes he is doing a lot of good for Amity, but remember it is because of him doing this that these ghosts come in the first place." Vlad said trying to regain control of the situation.

"I mean every time I see a ghost I always see him there." Vlad added only for Jazz to cut in.

"Sorry to burst you bubble Vlad, but a few months back when Danny was with dad on a fishing trip three female ghosts came to town. There is no way that Danny could have brought on that attack!" Jazz said.

"Besides you may be the law of Amity, but you aren't the law here Mr. Masters so unless the mayor of Italy comes saying something you are out of luck." Star added.

"But as I said before his parents are the law no matter where Danny is." Vlad said with a smile.

"Danny putting that aside I want to ask you why are you with this ghost? You know that with one exception all ghosts are evil!" Jack said causing Danny to go off.

"Dad excuse my language but will you get your head out of your ass for a moment and think about everything you have experienced as a ghost hunter?" Danny said shocking everyone there including Vlad.

"Remember when Pandora came to town help me get the her box back? Remember what she said her box was for when I got it back for her?" Danny asked.

"If you forgot Dad Pandora said 'she created it to get rid of the evil in the world and in the ghost zone to make both our worlds less evil." Jazz said.

"Here is another one Mom. Remember when the town was over run with ghosts and you sent back a white coat ghost with a wolf ghost? Well that same wolf ghost helped me free the people overshadowed by ghosts." Danny added.

"If you aren't getting his point it is that all ghosts aren't evil. I myself am not evil either. I am more of a lonely ghost looking for love only to have her heart broken several times." Desiree said sincerely.

"Please even if that what you say is true, it doesn't excuse what you did in the past. You came to Amity, and granted double edged wishes. You even turned Tucker into a half ghost monster." Valerie said with some hate in her voice.

"Guess what, Tucker was cured, and Desiree was sent back to the ghost zone because of it. Each time she or any of my other foe's committed a crime they were punished for it." Danny said truthfully.

"Of course. The Fenton ghost catcher. That has to be it. It was the only thing that was in the lab that day. That means it works." Jack said with glee.

"Sorry Dad, but it doesn't anymore. When I learned of what you were doing, I removed all the stuff that you could use to successfully remove Danny's ghost half and destroyed it. I also destroyed the notes used to create them as well. If you want to punish me for that then fine, but I am not going to take the chance that you go and do something that would unleashed that monster." Jazz said causing Danny to smile.

"I have to ask you one last thing before I do anything. Mom, Dad do you accept my relationship with my girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"No Danny I can't. I can accept many things. I can accept that you are half ghost, and I can even accept what you did in order to protect those you care for. But I can't accept you dating a ghost. However it isn't me who has to accept her is it? Do whatever makes you happy Danny even if it means da... da... dating a ghost." Jack said in a sincere tone.

"Desiree, I don't like the fact that you are with my son. In fact right now nothing would make me happier then to end your existenceright here and now. Other then being able to remove the ghost half from Danny without unleashing that monster. However, if I did that Danny would hate me for it, and I would rather much him be happy with you then be angry with me. So you have my blessing even though I don't want to give it to you." Maddie answered also in a sincere tone.

'I didn't see that one coming I was sure they would have sided against him on that one. No matter I still hold the most of the cards.' Vlad thought to himself.

"Mayor Masters, please recall your anti ghost laws so that Danny can come back to Amity. While I am the best ghost hunter in Amity next to Danny, it is kind of hard to do it alone. I would like to team up with him so we can keep the town ghost free."

"Sorry Valerie but I can't do that. Even though it would make me happy to allow Danny back into Amity, he would still be hunted by the GIW. Since they are run by the government that are above me and can have me pulled out of office. Then how would I be able to protect Daniel then if they place someone else in?" Vlad said one step ahead of the game.

"Fine then Vlad, then I will just stay here in Italy, or move into the ghost zone with my girlfriend. Either way doesn't matter to me." Danny said causing Maddie and Jack to break down.

"Then it is decided. If you are going to stay here they we will move here. I know it is a hassle to move, but I don't want to be without my baby boy." Maddie said sincerely.

"Maddie you have more then one child you know. Jasmine here is just as important to you as Daniel, and she is about to go to college. A move to a new country for here could prove deadly." Vlad said in a truthful tone.

"Fine then Maddie I will stay with Jazz until she graduates. Then I will come to Italy to be with you and Danny." Jack said in a calm tone.

'Damn it three monkey wrenches have been thrown into my plans. However with Maddie in Italy I am free to kill Jack without her knowing. That could work. Oh Daniel even in success you fail.' Vlad thought to himself smiling.

"Mayor Masters you do realize when everyone hears that Danny isn't coming back because of you they won't be happy about it." Valarie said in a cold tone.

"I highly doubt you will get re-elected when this hit's the fan." Star added.

'A small price to pay to get Maddie and Daniel for my own. Besides until then I will make sure the GIW are on Danny's back 24/7 to make him miserable.' Vlad thought to himself.

"Everyone it is time for us to go back to Amity. Desiree until I come back make sure Danny is safe. If anything happens to him I will make sure you suffer!" Maddie said in a warning tone.

"I will meet the rest of you later." Valerie said as Star and Jazz went into the specter speeder.

Stage out

So end part eleven of the gift of friendship. Thanks to some unknown factors Vlad is down. However he is far from out. Well Vlad succeed in his new plans? Find this out in later chapters of this story. R and R people.


	12. Plans and redirected dreams

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance for parole. Enjoy part 12 of the gift of friendship.

Fenton works

"Mom do you think it is such a good idea to move over to Italy leaving me and Dad alone?" Jazz asked with concern.

"I won't be without my son Jazz. Besides you have Jack, and I don't trust Danny to be alone without adult supervision." Maddie said in a motherly tone.

"Mom you forget he is with Desiree, and if anything she is more of an adult then you." Jazz countered.

"While you are correct, I don't want my son to be without at least one of his parents. When you go off to college Jack will be coming over as well so he can be with our son. But first I need to find us some place to live over there." Maddie said as she went on the computer and proceeded to surf the Internet.

Unknown to Maddie and Jazz a certain Vampire ghost was watching the scene and smiled.

'So Maddie looking for a place to call home. For you my love I will make this quick. The sooner you move out of here the sooner I can get rid of Jack and sadly Jasmine. All I need to do is put one of my many homes in Italy up for sell, and wait for you to take my bait.' Vlad thought as he teleported out of the Fenton household.

Italy 2 AM

"I am going to sleep Danny. Good night sleep tight, don't let the ghost bugs bite." Desiree said only for Danny not to respond.

Desiree took a look at Danny and soon saw why he wasn't responding. His gaze was fixed towards the full moon within the sky. Danny then opened his hand and then looked at the gem Desiree gave him and smiled.

'He is ignoring me? Mistake one Danny I don't like being ignored.' Desiree thought as she changed her hand into a claw and pinned him to the ground.

"Desiree let me go. I didn't do anything wrong to my knowledge to deserve this!" Danny said in a pleading tone.

"Didn't you hear me when I was speaking to you? I will let you know right now I don't like being ignored when I am talking to some. Especially the person I am dating!" Desiree said with some fury as she felt her claw freeze.

"Desiree I didn't hear a word you were saying. I was too busy looking at your gem and the moon. I was thinking about how this crazy roller coaster ride that we are on got started. So I am sorry if I didn't hear you, but I didn't do it on purpose." Danny said in an annoyed tone as Desiree's hand defrosted.

"Desiree I am going out to fly around Italy. I will came back here later." Danny said only for Desiree to block his path.

"We must stay together. Otherwise they can and will find us. Besides I don't trust any of your loved ones for a moment." Desiree said in a cold tone.

"My parents gave us their blessings, and my mother is going to move over here soon as well. If anything fortune is finally smiling on us. Our fruit loop problem is gone" Danny said only for Desiree to frown.

"Danny the only reason they gave you their blessings was so you wouldn't abandon them. They were afraid that if they didn't do what you wanted you would have chosen me over them and left for good." Desiree said dryly.

"Are you sure about that Desiree? I know my parents hate ghosts, but I know they love me." Danny countered.

"While this is true, did they think twice about trying to take you down when they didn't know the truth about you?" Desiree asked to get the response she was expecting.

"With your parents no matter how much good a ghost can do it is Guilty until proving innocent. Even if I only gave people what they exactly wanted in the past and never did anything to harm a human, your parents would still wouldn't think twice about hunting me down. I am willing to bet if you had died in the accident that gave you your powers, and you came back to them they would end you before you could prove yourself." Desiree said bluntly.

'Harsh but Desiree is right. Mom and dad never would have thought twice about trying to take my head off no matter how much I did to prove them wrong.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny was about to speak when his cell phone went off. Danny was debating on weather he should answer it. Desiree getting tired of it ringing spoke up.

"Make that piece of crap stop ringing. It is getting on my nerves." Desiree said for Danny to answer his phone.

Upon the person speaking Danny knew who it was. Danny deciding it would be rude to hang up decided to speak.

"I don't know what time it is over there, but over hear it is past two AM." Danny said in a annoyed tone.

'I forgot about the different time zones. But I better say what I called him for before I forget.' Sam thought to herself.

"I am sorry about that Danny, but I had to talk to you. I wanted to say I am sorry for going off on you. After having a talk with Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie I realized that I was wrong, and I shouldn't have took out my anger on you." Sam said shocking Danny.

"Sam it isn't your fault that I can't come back to Amity. My cheese head arch enemy is the cause of that." Danny said in a sour tone.

"No I meant about going off on you about dating Desiree. I mean she did tell you the truth, and in your own way you did make the first move. I mean if I would have said yes would you have made me your girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Most likely Sam. I did have feelings for you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same. I mean do you know how awkward it would be if one of us admitted how we felt only for the other to feel different?" Danny replied.

'I don't like where that is going one bit. I am not going to lose Danny because you want to make up. Time to remind him that it is me and him not him and Sam.' Desiree thought when she made her next move.

"Danny could you tell your friend that you will talk to her later? It is time for bed, and it is customary for me to sleep with the one I am dating." Desiree said in what sounded to be a longing tone.

'I know that tone, must mean Desiree wants to kiss and make up with me. Wait did she say share a bed with me?.' Danny asked himself.

"Later Sam, I will call you when when neither of us are sleeping." Danny said as he hung up the phone.

"Desiree don't you think it is too soon for us to be... you know sleeping together?" Danny asked.

"Not at all. Although I haven't had a boyfriend ever until now, the customs of my old ways state that we share a bed together." Desiree said causing Danny to get nervous.

'So in her custom she had to have sex with all her boyfriends no matter who they are? I am not ready for that!' Danny thought to himself before he spoke.

"Desiree I am sorry, but I am not ready to take that step yet. We haven't been dating for a week and you want us to go all the way?" Danny said causing Desiree to raise an eye brow.

"Danny you didn't think I met that we would... Oh no Danny that won't be happening tonight as like you said it is way too soon for that. Besides what I meant was we share a bed in sleeping together with nothing sexual. Unless you count spooning as sexual." Desiree said causing Danny to breathe easy.

"I have never shared a bed with anyone other then my sister, but that was when I was 4 and she was 6. But I see no harm in sharing a bed with you. By the way what is spooning?" Danny asked.

"I will tell you later in the day." Desiree said as she grabbed Danny and placed him in the bed with her.

Desiree changed into her human form, then wrapped her arms around Danny just before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Fenton works 4 hours later

"Hey Jazz I found something on the Internet. It is a three story house and it is cheap. The reason being is that the person thinks the place is haunted, and wants to get rid of it." Maddie said sincerely.

"Let me guess you are going to buy it and if you run into any ghosts you are going to rip them apart molecule by molecule?" Jazz asked Dryly.

"No that would be something Jack would do. Besides since Danny is part ghost I would feel bad doing that." Maddie said as she put answered the add and put in all her information.

Within moments Maddie got a response and smiled.

"I did it, now all I need to do is pack my stuff, and head over there to inspect my new home." Maddie said happy.

'Don't worry Danny, mommy will have you in her arms again, and this time Vlad's anti ghost laws won't be able to break up our family!' Maddie thought as she went upstairs.

Vlad's Home.

"Maddie took the bait. Oh this is great. As soon as I see her off to Italy, Jack will be good as dead." Vlad thought to himself only to hear someone knocking on his door.

Upon opening the door he once again frowned as he had to look into the eyes of many angry citizens.

"Remove your anti ghost laws this instant Mr. Mayor! We are having ghost problems, and thanks to you we are without our protector!" One of the many Teenagers said glaring.

"We have a protector. The Red Huntress and last I checked she is doing a wonderful job keeping our town ghost free. Also unlike Danny Phantom who is part ghost, she is all human meaning that she isn't in violation of the law." Vlad said only for the glares to get even colder.

"If that isn't bad enough, you hurt our businesses with those laws as well. Most of the money we make is at the time you set the curfew for the teenagers. It wouldn't be so bad if 90 percent of the business we got around this time wasn't Teens." A shop owner said in a cold tone.

"Without Danny Phantom in our town anymore, none of the Danny Phantom merchandise will sell to the tourists. I don't care how you do it, but we want Phantom back!" The people said.

"I am sorry for your loses, but it is because of Danny Phantom that most of the ghosts attacks we had happened in the first place. It has only been two days, but within these two days we had less ghosts attacks then we ever had before when Danny Phantom was here." Vlad said with a smile.

"Ok we didn't want to have to do this, but if he isn't back before the next election, I am not going to vote for you." One of the people said.

Vlad frowned after he heard the masses agree with this person and secretly let out his anger in his head.

'Daniel even when I get rid of you, you are still a thorn in my side.' Vlad thought sourly.

"Ok if it the cash flow toward your businesses that concern you, then why not sell Red Huntress merchandise? She is a ghost hunter as well, and she does the job better then Danny Phantom ever could. As for the money you lose out on due to my first law, just wear one of these Specter Deflectors and I will remove that law completely. I only have the first law there to protect our youth from ghost attacks. With the Specter deflectors on you no go can come in contact with you and then I can lift the first law without worry. With the first law gone your businesses should return to normal." Vlad said trying to sway the adults more then the teens.

'I am good. The adults are the voters not the teens. Get the adults to eat out of my hand and the kids are powerless.' Vlad thought only for the Teens to speak.

"No way. I won't be wearing a device that will hurt the one I care for! No dice mayor!" Paulina said in a cold tone.

"I know who the Red Huntress is, and your first law will affect her as well mayor as she is a teen just like the rest of us!" Star added.

"Sorry, but my hands are tied. If you aren't willing to compromise, then I can't help you. The law is the law even if I put them into place. No one is above the law not even myself." Vlad said only to hear the Booing from everyone as he closed his door.

'If I can't bend them to my will, then went the next election comes around, I will have to just overshadow them again and make them vote my way.' Vlad thought to himself as he went back to his computer.

'Time for me to send her the keys and a plane ticket to Italy.' Vlad thought as he created a clone, and sent the mail to Fenton works personally.

The Nasty Burger 11 Am

"I guess I have no choice. If we want Danny to come back I am going to have to use the biggest guns I got." Valerie said calmly.

"Let me guess? Expose Vlad as being a half ghost like he did my brother?" Jazz said shocking Paulina, Star, and Valerie.

"You knew this and you didn't say anything?" Star, and Paulina said glaring at the older Fenton sibling.

"Danny tried exposing Vlad the day he was found out. Remember when Danny told him to put on a specter deflector? He figured that if he was going down he was going to take Vlad with him. However Vlad was already ahead of the game so I doubt that it will work." Jazz said sadly.

"Did Danny ever say how Vlad was able to do this?" Valerie asked.

"Yes he told me that Vlad made a device that can short circuit ghost powers for a period of time." Jazz said in a calm tone.

"Well if he made a device that can shut down ghost powers, why not make one that can shut down a half ghost's human half?" Paulina said causing everyone to look at her.

"I am sorry I guess it was a stupid idea." Paulina said only for Valerie to stop her.

"I still don't like you, but that was a stroke of genius. If you can get a hold of the original device, then you can have Tucker reverse the effect of it. Then we can expose Vlad for what he is, and get Danny back." Valerie said smiling.

"Are you sure it is going to work? I mean even if we expose Vlad there is no grantee that the laws will be reversed by the new mayor." Star said in a calm tone.

"Just leave that to me. Before Danny was exposed most of the town was pro Phantom due to him saving us from the ghost king. Now that he is exposed other then Vlad and the Guys in white, mostly everyone else is pro Phantom. If we work together, we can get Vlad out of office, and get our hero back." Paulina said with determination.

"I will go talk to Sam and Tucker. I know they will be with us since they want Danny back in Amity as well. Valerie since you are the only one who can get close enough to the Mayor to use the device you will be the one who uses it on him." Jazz said with hope.

Danny and Desiree hotel room

Desiree after waking up three times from nightmares finally falls asleep and start to have a peaceful dream. Upon seeing what she does in her dream a smile fall upon her face in her sleep.

Desiree's dream

_"The Moon is so beautiful isn't it Danny?" Dream Desiree asked her boyfriend._

_"It is Desiree, but it can never compare with you. We have been together for the past four years and I don't regret a moment of it." Dream Danny said sincerely._

_"If anyone would have asked me four years, and two weeks ago if I would have ever considered being with you I would have laugh in their face." Desiree said while snuggling closer to Danny._

_"If none of this would have happened then I would most likely be living my old life, with either, Sam, Valerie, or Paulina as my girlfriend." Dream Danny said._

_Desiree took in her now eighteen year old half ghost boyfriend. He was no longer the skinny non muscular boy she began to date as he had gain the muscle he was lacking in all the right places. He also shot up two and the half feet to an impressive height of 7 feet 3 inches._

_"I am so happy that I am with you, but I am sorry you had to lose everything else you held dear to you to be with me." Dream Desiree said with a bit of sadness._

_"It isn't your fault Desiree, it is that Fruit loop who did this to me! He was so upset with me for sucking him into the Fenton Thermos that he made it so I could never go to Amity." Dream Danny said sourly._

_"Well he did remove the first two laws he made, but he decided to keep the third with you being the exception since you are both half ghost and half human." Dream Desiree said calmly._

_"Yeah, but I would have had to give you up in order to go back to Amity. Besides if I were to leave you I wouldn't be able to do this." Danny said as he charged his hand with blue energy._

_"Danny you could do that even if you weren't with me." Dream Desiree said in a calm tone._

_"I wasn't done but now I am." Dream Danny said as he opened his hand to reveal an engagement ring that shined like it was a diamond._

_"Oh my god Danny, are you doing what I think you are doing?" Desiree said as she watched Danny get down on one knee._

_"Desiree I have been with you since I was fourteen, and we have shared four wonderful years together. The more I spend time with you the more my feelings grew for you. Now Desiree I want to spend the rest of my life and afterlife with you. So Desiree will you make me the luckiest half ghost in the world? Will you marry me?" Dream Danny asked._

_"Oh my god Danny yes! a thousand times yes!" Dream Desiree said with tears of joy coming out of her eyes._

_However, before Danny could put the ring on her finger the sky turned grew violent. Within moments a certain Vampire ghost appeared that they both knew and hated._

_"Plasmius what are you doing here? I am having the happiest moment of my afterlife here, and not even you can ruin it!" Desiree said as she took the ring from Danny's hand only for Vlad to destroy it._

_"Sorry Desiree, but you aren't getting married to Danny. I just convinced the all the leaders of the world to ban weddings between a living being and one that is dead." Vlad said with a sinister smile._

_"Won't work Plasmius, I am half dead so I can still marry Desiree as a ghost. You lose now leave us alone!" Danny said only for Vlad to smile._

_"Nice try, but I also had them make an exception for you Danny. Since you are the famous hero that saved the world from the ghost king the leaders made an exception that you could marry someone if you chose. However since they believe all ghosts with the exception of you are evil, they made it forbidden for you to get married to one." Plasmius said while sucker Punching Danny._

_Dream Desiree upon hearing this charged her hands with purple energy and went on the offensive._

_"You dear to lay a hand on him? No one can touch him unless I wish it!" Desiree said with fury._

_Plasmius frowning at this just pulled out a round metal sphere and tossed it at her. As soon as the device it the ground it released a blue smoke that began to have an effect on Desiree. When the smoke cleared Vlad smiled an evil smile._

_"Desiree I wish that you would break up with Danny, and could never go back to him." Vlad said causing Desiree to smile._

_"I will never grant that... what the hell? Why are my powers activating? Danny gave me the ability to choose the wishes I could grant." Dream Desiree said._

_"That device I made removes that choice from you so you must obey. Sorry Daniel, Desiree but once again you both lose and I rock." Plasmius said as Desiree floated towards Danny._

_"Danny I am sorry I don't want to do this, but we are done for good." Desiree said now with tears of Sadness coming out of her eyes._

_Within moments dream Danny disappeared and dream Desiree began to cry tears of sorrow while Plasmius laughed his evil laugh over her._

Reality

"Why Plasmius? You don't show up for almost four years and now you come when Danny asks for my hand in marriage? Why must you torture us so?" Desiree asked with tears in her eyes.

"You already turned Danny's parents against him, threw his friends and human allies into your centers for life, and you made it so Danny can't go back to Amity. Wasn't that enough for you?" Desiree said with sorrow in her voice after Plasmius answers her first question.

Danny upon hearing Desiree's sorrowed voice wakes up to feel her crying on his back. Danny debated on waking Desiree up, or going into her dream and helping her out. The later won since hewas enjoying the spooning they were doing but not her sorrow filled voice. Danny then made a clone of himself that went into her dream while the original Danny went back to sleep in her embrace.

Back in Desiree's Dream

_'Plasmius even when he isn't real he is causing pain to someone.' Clone Danny thought to himself._

_"Hey Plasmius leave her alone!" Danny said as he flew in at top speed and punched Plasmius in the face._

_"Danny but how? Plasmius made it so that you could never see or be with me again." Dream Desiree said in a sad tone._

_"Desiree this world isn't real it is a dream. Your dream. Remember the Dreamer of the dream can do anything they want in a dream. Don't let the dream control you. Now take charge and make this nightmare turn back into your wonderful Dream!" Clone Danny said with determination._

_"I want the Danny that was banished back by my side now!" Dream Desiree said only for her beloved to appear in less then a second._

_"I also want this monster gone never to come back ever!" Desiree screeched for Plasmius to disappear into thin air._

_Dream Desiree then continued to mold her dream until it was exactly what she wanted for herself. They she looked at both Danny's and smiled._

_"Desiree what is going on? One minute I was proposing to you, I am sent to a place without you. Now I am back only to see a younger version of myself." Dream Danny said confused._

_"In a nutshell Desiree was slipping into a nightmare and woke the real me up. So I thought weather I should wake her up or come into her dream and set it back on track. I chose the later. Now remember what I told you Desiree no matter what happens in your dreams you are in control of them. So please don't have anymore nightmares." Clone Danny said sincerely as he was about to leave Desiree's dream only to be stuck there._

_"Desiree I need to go now. As much fun as it is to be in your dreams world with you, I need to get back to the real world so I can be with you in reality." Clone Danny said sincerely._

_"Why not stay here with me in my dreams? Here we won't have to worry about the trouble's of the world. I can be with you in peace." Dream Desiree said pleading._

_"Desiree nothing would make me happier then to be able to spend time with you without the threat of Vlad. However, doing it this way only means that he has won. The Desiree I know would never let that Fruit loop get the better of us. Besides I wouldn't be happy if it ended like that either." Clone Danny said causing Desiree to frown._

_"Go Danny, just remember to treat the real me like my dream Danny treats me." Dream Desiree said as she sent Clone Danny on his way._

Reality seconds later

Desiree woke up from her dream and looked at Danny with a smile.

'I can't believe I had a dream that he proposed to me only to be taken wished away from me. But then again the real Danny came into my dream and set it back on the correct course. I owe him one hell of a thank you when he wakes up. But for now I am going back to sleep.' Desiree thought as she held on to Danny tighter and went back to sleep.

Stage out

Sorry for the lack of updating with this story. I had written a chapter for this story, but I wanted to make a few chapters to bring back the original two genres of this story. The next chapter will be coming when I get an Idea for it. R and R people.


	13. Painful pass and hopful future?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 13 of the gift of friendship.

Danny and Desiree's shared room

Desiree woke up with a smile on her face. She could never forget any of her dreams, and her latest dream was no exception. As much as she wanted to stay in bed with Danny all day she knew that while it was peaceful it wouldn't do anything so she reluctantly got up.

"Danny can you wake up please I need to talk to you about something." Desiree said getting the attention of her younger boyfriend.

"Yes what is it Desiree?" Danny said still tired from the night before.

"I want to thank you for chasing away my nightmare and giving me back my peaceful dream." Desiree said sincerely.

"I was happy to do it Desiree. I couldn't just let you suffer when I could do something about it." Danny said sincerely.

"I have to ask you though. Since when can you enter people's dreams?" Desiree asked.

"Since my first fight with Nocturne. He had all of Amity sleep, so I had to enter Tucker, Jazz, and Sam's dreams to walk them up so they could help me save the town." Danny said truthfully.

"Is there anything else you want to know Desiree?" Danny asked in a calm tone.

"No Danny at least not now. However, I want to tell you a little more about myself if you don't mind listening." Desiree said while Danny took a seat on the bed.

'Desiree is opening up to me some more? I better listen to her since I know she hates being ignored.' Danny thought to himself.

"As you may already know I was a harem girl when I was alive, and that I was banished by the sultan wife after he promised me my own kingdom. But I never told you exactly the whole truth to why I was banished." Desiree said with a tear in her eye.

"Let me guess your beauty out ranked every females in the entire country, and the woman was afraid of losing her husband to you?" Danny guessed.

"Correct but there was more to it. While that was part of the reason I got banished the real reason was because I learned something I shouldn't have." Desiree said in a sad tone.

"What did you learn that caused you to get banished?" Danny asked.

"One day I overheard her talking about how she was going to poison her husband so she could rule the kingdom by herself. You see even though she was his wife, she didn't like the fact that he had many lovers besides her. She had tried to convince him to get rid of all his other harem girls." Desiree said in a normal tone.

"I am guessing that went as well as our relationship staying a secret." Danny said only for Desiree to sigh.

"Actually what he did was have each of his harem girls have sex with him and then compared them to his wife. No matter how much he compared them to her none of them came even close to the pleasure he gained from his wife so he just gave them other jobs around the palace." Desiree said in a neutral tone.

"Did you sleep with him like all the others Desiree?" Danny asked.

"No I didn't because I didn't need to. Unlike the other girls I had him wrapped around my finger. He wanted me so badly that he gave me more power over him then he realized. So I made him settle for my hand jobs and foot jobs until he would actually divorced his wife and marry me." Desiree said with some pride.

"However, as I told you before the sultan's wife was as smart as she was as jealous. She knew what she wanted and also knew that I was her greatest threat so she had planned on poisoning my food so I be out of her way." Desiree added.

"Wow and I thought competition in this day and age was cut throat. Please go on Desiree." Danny said as she grabbed Danny's hand.

"When I overheard this I knew that if I wanted my own kingdom I would have to expose her for doing this. But to my bad luck one of the guards loyal to the sultan's wife told her that I knew this, and she banished me from the palace. It turned out later on that the Sultan died of poison and the queen took control of the city." Desiree said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Desiree that is horrible. With a past like that I would have nightmares of not finding true love or just nightmares period." Danny said only for Desiree to began to get more sad.

"It gets worse then that Danny. The queen even though she got what she wanted still hated me so she had the guards that were once loyal to her husband go and drive me out of the city. However, many of those soldiers like the sultan wanted me in a sexual way so when they caught me... they... they..." Desiree said in pain while squeezing Danny's hand.

"You don't have to say it Desiree if it is... No Danny I will tell you even if it is painful." Desiree said cutting of Danny.

"They raped me. I tried to escape and fight my way out but each of them raped me." Desiree said with tears in her eyes.

'No wonder she didn't want men touching her and got angry when I grabbed her. I would be hate men as well if a bunch of them raped me.' Danny thought while fighting to urge to find them and punish them.

"Even though it happened over 1,400 years ago I still remember it plain as day. The way they violently ripped off my clothes, the way each of them forced their way into my body and passed me around like... no worse then the women the Sultan had for his guards." Desiree said still with tears in her eyes while squeezing Danny's hand harder then before.

Upon hearing the actual words that he knew she would say the hand Danny had empty began to glow brighter with green energy the more pissed off he became.

'Those bastards! If I find out who they are and that they live in the ghost zone they will pay for this.' Danny thought with anger and hate towards those guards.

"One of the guards said to me that I better get used to this because without the Sultan protecting me they would do this to me until either someone better came along, they got tired of me, or I died." Desiree said while her waterworks began to flow.

"Do these jerks live in the ghost zone? Danny asked with his hand still glowing brightly.

"Yes they do Danny, but don't go looking for a fight even if it is for me. Doing something like that can put you on the path to becoming that monster I saw in your memories." Desiree said causing Danny to release the anger he was holding.

"I remember that old woman say you died of old age so tell me how did you escape if you did." Danny said hoping that Desiree didn't spend the rest of her natural life getting raped by those guards.

"If it wasn't for the kindness of an elderly female locked in the same cell as me I would have been their toy for the rest of my natural life. She helped me escape from the Cell, and even repaired the clothes that were torn off me. When I left the city my heart was broken, and my faith in men destroyed for a long time. Nevertheless I continued living until I died of old age which wasn't very old compared to now." Desiree said in a sad tone.

"Let me guess when you died you wondered all over granting people's deepest desires at a great personal cost?" Danny asked.

"Yes that is true. At first I would grant the wishes of living men and women who had hidden desire's without consequence. However, it was later on that I found out that the males used me to get some other woman. The women were no better either since when I helped them most of the time the man they went after was one I had my eye on. After this happened a couple of times I grew bitter, and it was then that I made all my wishes double edged and granted them to anyone. I had lost hope in finding love or friendship period. I continued to do this until the people grew angry with me. It was then that one of the nobles paid a powerful wizard to imprisoned me in that bottle I was in. I remained in there for over 1,300 years until you and your friend freed me that day." Desiree said in a sad tone.

Danny went from angry at those men who rape his Desiree to feeling sorry for Desiree.

"Desiree I wish there was something I could do to undo all the pain you went through." Danny said sincerely.

"That is a wish I won't grant. If I did grant it, then I wouldn't be here with you right now Danny. In fact I doubt we would have ever met." Desiree said sincerely.

Danny was about to speak up when he heard a knock on the door. The person then let Danny know they were the room service. Danny took in the breakfast buffet that came with the trip and closed the door behind him.

"Would you like something to eat Desiree?" Danny asked.

"No thank you Danny, I am not really that hungry. Besides even if I did eat I would get nothing out of it. You eat Danny since you still need food to keep your human half alive." Desiree said in a normal tone.

"So tell me what is it you would like to do today Desiree?" Danny asked in a calm tone.

"If it is ok with you, I would like to stay here with the sweetest boyfriend I have ever had." Desiree said while hugging Danny from behind.

Danny could feel the chill that was Desiree against his skin when she wrapped her arms around him. The more Desiree embraced him the colder he felt. Danny then turned around so he could be face to face with his girlfriend who was enjoying the embrace they shared.

"Desiree if I am being too bold then I give you permission to stop me with your sledgehammer fist." Danny said as he stole a kiss for Desiree's lips.

Desiree enjoying the feeling of Danny's lips went in deeper and continued her make out session with Danny until he had to once again come up for air.

'He is only a half ghost so he does have to come up for air sadly. But then again he is the first person I have ever actually kissed as a ghost.' Desiree thought as she try to suppress a frown.

"You better be lucky that you are the only man I wish to touch me Danny." Desiree said in a semi mocking tone.

Vlad's condo

Vlad ws sitting in his study reading one of his favorite books while petting is lonely guy cat Maddie. It was one of the few moments that he was at total peace. However, this moment of peace was interrupted when Vlad heard Maddie meow. Vlad then looked up and sighed upon finding out who disturbed his peace. However, not wanting to show this he put on one of his fake smiles just before he spoke.

"Valerie what do I owe for the honor this unexpected visit?" Vlad asked his young pawn.

"Mr. Masters my father has told me that you have created a new device that works similar to the Specter Deflectors, but instead of repelling ghosts it cancels out their powers. Could I have one of those please?" Valerie asked Vlad.

"Why would you need that? I mean you are the best human ghost hunter in Amity. Now even Daniel came hold a candle to you." Vlad said with a smile.

"Maybe so, but there are some ghosts that I feel I will need to use it on such a Undergrowth, and Vortex." Valerie said causing Vlad to remember those two ghosts.

'Vortex stabbed me in the back, and Undergrowth made me his pawn. That is unforgivable! For revenge against those two why not.' Vlad thought to himself as he went into his pocket and pulled out the device.

"You can have that one Valerie as I have one more then one. Make sure you make those ghosts especially those two suffer!" Vlad said as Valerie left.

'It is a shame I won't be needing her soon. Oh well until that time comes I will let her take out the stronger ghosts in the ghost zone.' Vlad thought to himself as he picked up the phone and made a phone call.

"Hello GIW HQ? Yes I know where the ghost boy is and another ghost. I want you to bring both of them back to me with their afterlives intact."

"I don't care if they are within a inch of their afterlives just make sure they have afterlives when they are brought back to me!"

"Ok they are location is in Italy. I will send you the location of their hotel as well just so you can be quick about this. Now bring them both back to Amity so that justice can be served." Vlad said just before he hung up his phone.

Vlad after hanging up his phone smiled. His plan was coming together, and soon everything he wanted would be his.

'I will send my clone to do away with Jack and Jasmine but first I have to make sure Maddie isn't there. While she doesn't pose too much of a threat to me, I don't want a hair on her perfect head harmed defending the idiot.' Vlad thought with a smile.

'Soon my beloved you will be with me, and the new Mrs. Masters.' Vlad thought to himself with a smile while petting his cat.

GIW headquarters

"We got the location sir. Who will you send to capture the ghost boy and company?" One of the GIW agents asked.

"No one we will not capture them." Said the leader shocking everyone in the room.

"I have to ask sir are you going soft on us for a forbidden love story?" One of the agents asked.

"No I am not I couldn't care less if they are in love. I just don't like that Mayor of Amity bossing us around like we are his pawns! But I have to ask you where did you get that information?" The GIW leader asked.

"I heard the girl that the ghost boy hangs out with complaining about it to her African American friend the day he was exposed to the world. But still sir why are we going to do nothing? We have the chance to get two ghosts. One of which is a major thorn in our side." The agent asked in a normal tone.

"I said we weren't going to capture them. I never said we weren't going after them. We are the governments leading ghost department and the president put me in charge not Vlad Masters. I don't care what he wants it is what the president wants, and the president wants the ghost threat nuetralized. By us getting rid of the ghost that brings the others we should stop the threat altogether. Getting rid of that other ghost is a bonus." The leader said.

"But sir the other ghost he is with is Amity's wishing ghost. If we captured her we could use her powers to get rid of the plague that is known as ghosts forever." A third agent voiced his words.

"You have a point. Since the Reality gauntlet was destoryed we can have her bring it back and put under our control. Then we can wipe out the ghost population, and make it so that people don't become ghosts when they die. Then the world will be safe once again." The leader said just before he called forth his best agents.

"Ok I want you to go to Italy tomorrow, and end the ghost child. However bring his girlfriend back alive. You got that agents one through ten?" The GIW leader said with authority.

"Sir yes sir!" Agents one throught ten said just before they went to their posts to prepare for the mission tomorrow.

'With the ghost threat gone for good nothing that the Mayor says will be heard and we will be known in history as the group that saved Humanity from the ghost plague!' The leader thought to himself with a half smile.

With Danny and Desiree three hours later

"See Desiree, I told you that you would enjoy yourself. All you needed was to come out, and be placed in your own natural element. The Dance floor." Danny said as we danced with Desiree in perfect sync.

Desiree couldn't help but smile upon hearing this. She had spent most of the day telling Danny everything that went wrong in her life and Danny even though he was only a fraction of her age did the one thing that could help her drop her worries if only for the day.

"I guess you were right Danny, I haven't had this much fun since the Material grill in Amity." Desiree thought to herself remembering the night in general.

As if god was favoring them the music changed from regular dance music to slow dance music. Desiree wrapped her arms around Danny and proceeded to once again get lost in the music.

"Ok everyone this song goes out to a young man who is dancing with a Dark skinned Arabain beauty." The DJ said as all eyes were on Danny and Desiree when the song played.

Desiree while lost in the pleasant music couldn't help but smile upon listening to the lyrics of the song. When the song ended they were once again kissing in the same manner that they were at the Material girl. The only difference was that this time she didn't hold anything back.

'Wow if I couldn't fly I'd still be on cloud nine. But I am glad she is out of her depressed funk.' Danny thought to himself.

"Thank you Danny I needed this. I have to ask you what else do you have in store today?" Desiree asked on top of the world.

"If you want we can go look at the full moon. But it doesn't matter to me as long as you are there to share the moment with me." Danny said while putting his hand around her waist.

"As much as I would love the idea of gazing at the full moon with you Danny I think we should head back to our room. I think you will like what I have in stored for you a lot better." Desiree said as she and Danny took their leave of the club.

"What does that boy have that I don't? The woman has to be crazy to fall for a greenhorn male." One of the jealous men said out of hate.

"I think what he did for her was sweet. My only concern is the age difference between the two of them. I can tell she is older then he is." One of the many females at the club said before going back to the dance floor.

The hotel room thirty minutes later.

"Danny I am going into the shower for a little bit. I am feeling sweaty from all that Dancing and I hate that feeling." Desiree said as she went into the bathroom leaving Danny by himself for the moment.

'I have been here for only a few days and already I am missing Amity. What I wouldn't give to make that cheese head pay for this! Wait calm down Fenton you have too many bad things happening to you, but you do have some good things. You have a girlfriend that puts every single female you ever met to shame. Come to think about it, of all the times I fought her which isn't many I never took the time to notice her beauty.' Danny thought to himself forgetting about trying to think of the positives.

Danny then heard the bathroom door open a few minutes later and saw Desiree come out. When Danny got a good look at Desiree his face turned crimson red and for good reason. Desiree wasn't wearing her usual Harem girl outfit or even one of the outfits she created to brend in. Instead she was wearing a see through lavender nightgown with nothing underneath it. Desiree took noticed to this and spoke up.

"I am sorry if what I am wearing is too much, but I didn't want to go to sleep in my old harem girl outfit." Desiree said seeing that Danny's eyes were closed.

'Too much? I would say what you are wearing isn't enough. Just give her your attention, but keep your eyes closed.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny please look at me when I am talking to you. I don't like being ignored especially by the person I am suppose to be dating." Desiree said wanting Danny to open his eyes..

"Desiree while there are some teens who wouldn't get flush in the face from seeing a female like this I am not one of those teens. I mean I know you aren't technically naked, but with wearing something see though with no under graments on it is like you are. If I was to open my eyes I would get a nosebleed." Danny said with his eyes closed just before he turned the other way.

'At least he isn't one of those perverted teens who I know would have tried to grope me if they were in his shoes. I guess spooning will have to do for now.' Desiree said as she got into bed and wrapped her arms around Danny.

'Now this is something I won't ever get tired of. He is so nice to hold. Don't worry my Danny I will help you get over your problem I promise.' Desiree thought as she pressed her form against his.

'Way to go Fenton, you get over your problem with sleeping in the same bed with her and even spooning, but you couldn't get over nudity. But still for now I will choose spooning over everything else for now.' Danny thought as he fully embraced the chill Desiree was placing on him.

Stage out

Sorry for the Delay but real life and writers block are the cause. Well that and not wanting to have another chapter where our couple has to be on the run from Vlad so I made this instead. The next chapter won't be as kind as this one sadly and as for when it will be up the answer is sooner then this one. R and R people.


	14. The fall of a hero

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part fourteen of the gift of friendship.

Amity Airport

Maddie Fenton gathered enough clothes and ghost hunting equipment to last her until Jack moved with in with her on a later date. She had a look of happiness on her face since she knew that she was once again going to be with her son. However, as she expected the Media was waiting for her, and within moments she was swarmed with a ton of reporters wanting answers.

"Will you please get out of my face? I need to get on that plane!" Maddie said annoyed.

However the Media wanting a story ignored her, and continued their barrage of questions.

"How long have you known your son was Danny Phantom?" One reporter asked.

"Are you surprised that out of everyone your son is Amity's hero?" Another reporter asked.

"Are you going to bring back Danny so he can do what he did best for Amity?" Asked a third reporter.

"Ok you are all standing in my way of me getting to my son. If you don't get out of my way right now, I swear I will put all of you in the hospital!" Maddie said in a no nonsense tone.

"Maddie, when you see Danny again tell him that we want him to come back where he belongs with his family and the people who adore him." Said one of Danny's fans as the Media cleared a path for Maddie to get on the plane.

'Soon Danny we will be together again, and this time I won't let anything rip us apart especially not a ghost!" Maddie thought as she walk inside the plane and went to her seat.

Unknown to her a certain Vampire ghost watched the entire scene and had a sinister smile on his face.

'Maddie is now gone which means it is time for me to do my thing.' Vlad thought to himself as he teleported from the Airport.

Fenton works

Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie were all working hard on their plan to expose Vlad and bring back Danny when Tucker's Cell phone rang.

"Sam could you answer that please? I need to put the finishing touches on this device." Tucker said with Sam complying to his request.

"Hello Sam Manson speaking who is this?" Sam asked.

"Sam I thought I called Tucker's cellphone I have to ask is he there?" Danny asked.

"Danny am I not good enough for you to talk to?" Sam asked offended.

Valerie hearing this grabbed Tucker's cellphone and placed it on speaker phone.

"Sorry Danny, but Sam is still a little bit pissed off that you chose that ghost over her. Everyone it is on speaker so if you have anything to say just say it." Valerie said.

"Keep it to a low volume ok? It is still early over here, and Desiree is right next to me sleeping." Danny said in a quiet tone.

"Danny I missed you so much. You don't know how much I wish you were back here in Amity." Jazz said in a sincere tone.

"Well that won't be a problem. Once we are through with our plan, you will be back here no problem." Tucker said sincerely.

"Thanks everyone, but to be honest I think I am going to stay in Italy with Desiree." Danny said causing everyone their to gasp.

"Danny you are going to abandon everyone in Amity so you can be alone for her?" Sam ask getting more upset by the minute.

"Sam if our fruit loop mayor didn't make all these anti ghost laws then I would still be there in Amity, but as of now he exposed me, made me public ghost enemy number 1 once again, and if I go back to Amity I won't have any peace. Here I am out of his reach meaning I can enjoy myself and have some peace." Danny answered sincerely.

"What happened to the Danny I knew that would fight until the end? Or is because you are now pussy whipped by that slut Desiree?" Sam said in anger striking several nerves with Danny.

"Sam you don't even know anything about Desiree other then what I told you sometime ago. But now I am going to hang up before I say something I might regret just like you did good bye!" Danny said pissed off as the cell phone call ended.

Upon hearing this Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie were all giving cold looks to Sam.

"Way to go Sam, Danny finally calls and you piss him off!" Tucker said upset.

"I don't like Desiree anymore then you do Sam, in fact I think I hate her even more then you do. But until Danny sees that she is nothing but trouble and leave her on his own you should have just grit your teeth and bare it instead of going of the handle." Valerie said.

"It is your own fault Sam. You should have never told Danny that you didn't like him when you knew you did. We said it to you so many times already, but Danny gave you the perfect chance to be with him and you blew it. So the fault is your own." Jazz said upset.

"Children, you will have much bigger things to worry about, like what do you want on your tombstones?" A sinister voice said that they all knew and loathed.

"Vlad Plasmius or should I say Vlad Masters?" Valerie said with plenty of Venom.

"So I see my pawn has finally grown a brain. Did these three finally throw you a bone? No matter, it is time I exterminate you four just like I did with Jack!" Clone Vlad said as he made Jack's corpse Visible and tossed it on the ground.

Jazz gasped in horror as she looked and confirmed that her father was now dead.

"You monster! You will pay for that! Sam, Tucker, Jazz, get out of here now! I am going to make this scum wish he never moved here from his home town!" Valerie hissed.

'I got to be careful she has my device to short circuit my ghost powers. Even if I am a clone I will still fade out and back to my original.' Clone Vlad thought as he flew in for the kill.

"You may have gotten Jack Fenton, but you won't get us! You will pay for this!" Valerie said as she fired a energy beam at Clone Vlad.

Clone Vlad seeing this coming just put up a shield to block her attack only for it to disappear. Vlad gasped in shock when he saw what happened.

"That is right Vlad, the moment you gave the device to me, I copied it's power into my suit meaning that I can short circuit anything made of ghost energy!" Valerie said smiling.

'She has an advantage over me now. If I am hit I am a goner. I thought she was little to no threat to me, but now she stacks up to the same level of threat that Daniel was.' Vlad thought only to get hit by an uppercut from by Valerie.

"That right ghost I can also have my armor deliver the same short circuiting power to my punches which means you are finished!" Valerie said to the now weak ghost.

"You have beaten me Valerie, but I am just a clone I will fade to my original, but even though I have failed to end you, I still got Jack so even in success you fail! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Clone Vlad laughed just before he faded back to him master.

Back with Original Vlad

"Damn it! I am going to have to be more careful. My pawn has turned into a powerful knight for Daniel. Oh well at least part of the mission was a success. Now if my other pawns do their job this day will be still be a success." Vlad said to himself while showing affection to his lonely guy cat.

'Soon Maddie you will have your human counterpart here with us but those kids now know too much. They pose a real threat so I better pluck this weed before it gets to nasty to manage.' Vlad thought to himself.

Danny's and Desiree's hotel room 3 hours later

Danny after talking to his friends went back to sleep enjoying enjoying the chill of his ghostly girlfriend. It was when he didn't feel her chill that he woke up to look for her. However, when he did this, he had forgotten why he had turned away from her in the first place. Within moments of him turning around he got an eyeful of Desiree who was still wearing her see through nightgown. Upon this happening Danny got a nosebleed just like he said surprising Desiree.

'So he wasn't lying to me about that. I was so hoping he would get over that problem like he did with our spooning. I better change my clothes so he can look at me.' Desiree thought as used her magic to put herself in her regular harem girl outfit with the exception of the her old jewels.

"Danny could you use your ice power to make exact copies of all the jewels that I have? I don't want to be in my old suitor's gifts since I am not his woman anymore." Desiree said sincerely.

"I have a better idea. I wish you had exact copies of the jewels you have with the exception that they are from me." Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said getting her heart's desire while feeling her power grow some more.

"I have one more wish before I am done for the day. I wish that I didn't get a Nosebleed when... I won't grant that wish Danny." Desiree said cutting him off.

"I would rather cure you of that problem without the use of magic Danny. I have a feeling that will be a lot more fun then using my magic." Desiree said with a smile on her face.

Before Danny could say anything his ghost sense went off. He knew it wasn't Desiree since he already knew she was there and prepared himself for a fight only to have the last ghost he expected to show up.

"So what I heard about you abandoning Amity for an evil ghost is true. Cousin how could you leave your home for her?" Dani asked.

"Do you know this ghost Danny, or can I teach her some manners?" Desiree asked already annoyed with Dani.

"I know her well Desiree. In the past I saved her twice from Plasmius. Dani Desiree has done nothing wrong so apologize to her, and show her the same respect you would me." Danny said in a firm tone.

"You may be my cousin, but you are not the boss of me! I heard the whole story from Sam even though she didn't know I was there. How could you abandon everyone in Amity for Desiree? It is because of her that you are on the run!" Dani said only for Danny to sigh.

"Desiree I wish Dani could see exactly what happened for the past couple of days with me." Danny said not wanting to bother explaining everything to his cousin.

Within moments Dani saw everything that had happened from Desiree wanting to be Danny's friend, to the point where Danny ran away to Italy. However, since Danny wasn't specific with his wish Dani saw more then she needed to see and got everything including the parts she wasn't supposed to see.

"Wow if Sam saw what I just saw she would be coming here right now wanting to end Desiree. But at the same time she didn't have someone playing Cupid for her like you did." Dani said in a calm tone.

"She did have someone playing cupid for her. Before I was dating Danny I was her Cupid. I was the one who told Danny that Sam liked him so he would make a move. Everyone else knows that Sam would have never made a move to get Danny." Desiree said Dryly.

Before Dani could say anything else their room door was broken down, and within moments the GIW was in their faces armed with anti-ghost weapons.

"Sir we have 1 level 11 alarm ecto energy source, one level 7 ecto energy source, and one level 4." One of the GIW agents said in a emotionless tone.

"We can kill of the ghost boy and girl, but the wishing ghost we have to take without ending her completely." The second agent said in the same emotionless tone.

"Why are you losers here? This isn't Amity?" Dani asked.

"We were tipped off to your location by a friend and now it is time for you two to meet your end!" A third agent said firing a laser at the trio.

Danny and Desiree dodged it, but Dani was hit and within moments she changed back to her human form. She then tried to go ghost but found her powers were completely inactive.

"That was a ecto energy neutralizer. One blast and any ghost energy hit with it losses their powers for 12 hours. Now you are next ghost boy!" The second ghost agent said only for Danny to make a barrier of ice to block the attack.

Danny then grabbed Dani, and within moments three of them went through the roof in an attempt to get away. However, The GIW agents weren't going to give up that easily and began to give chase.

"Desiree I wish that Dani was back in Amity, with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz." Danny said still flying as fast as he could.

Desiree powers activated and within moments Dani disappeared out of Daany's hands.

With Sam, Tucker, and Jazz

"Jazz, Sam, Valerie I think I have done it. If this works then we should be able to lock a half ghost in their ghostly form. But we will need a test subject to make sure it works. We wouldn't want to have the right moment only for it to fail." Tucker said.

"I know but the only half ghosts we know are, Danny, Dani, and Vlad. Danny is halfway across the world with... that sleazy wishing ghost, and Vlad is the one we are trying to get. The only other half ghost we know is Dani, and we don't even know where she is." Sam said in a worried tone.

No sooner did Sam finish her sentence did Dani teleport right to the three of them.

"That was a stroke of luck. Dani are we glad to see you." Jazz said sincerely.

"I need to get back now. Danny is in trouble the GIW are after him and Desiree." Dani said trying to change but she couldn't.

"Danny is in trouble? great and we can't help him as we are too far away." Valerie said upset.

"Dani how did you get here anyways? We know you can't teleport like Vlad can." Tucker asked.

"Danny had Desiree grant a wish for me to be with you. But that isn't important. I need to get my powers working so I can save Danny." Dani said only to get shocked by the rewired ghost device.

Within moments Dani transformed back into her ghostly counterpart and glowed with green energy.

"I am back and I feel supercharged. What did you do to me?" Dani asked.

"Tucker has been working on something to expose Vlad for what he did to Danny. Now we know it works, but Tucker we don't need Vlad feeling supercharged." Valerie said.

"I know, I just changed the setting so if it worked Dani would get a supercharge. However Dani, you can't change back into your human form for 3 hours." Tucker said in a calm tone.

"No problem, because I am going to kick those GIW all over the map." Dani said only for her ghost sense to go off.

Within moments the house was filled with all of Vlad's Allies causing everyone to frown.

"You have got to be kidding me. Skulker, Technus, and The Fright Knight all together?" Sam said in shock.

"Plasmius told us he wanted you elimanated, and after what the whelp did to us in the ghost zone the other day, we were more then happy to accept." Skulker said smiling.

"I owe him one from freeing me from that horrible ghost king, so this is just business for me nothing personal." The Fright Knight said in a normal tone.

"He stole the woman I wanted and now by killing you I will make him suffer!" Technus said smiling.

"Oh I don't think so ghost, you are so finished when I am through with you!" Valerie said going into ghost hunter mode.

"Ah the suit I gave to you sometime ago. I think it is time I have it back." Technus said only for the suit to reject his will.

'Damn it! The suit must have merged with her DNA. Oh well If I can't remove it, I will then possess her.' Technus thought as he went Intangible and flew into Valerie.

"Get out of me you... Foolish child, you can't beat me in my upgraded form, and this tech suit made it even easier for me to possess you!" Technus said in Valerie's voice.

Dani without realizing it cloned herself twice and gasped.

"I never could do that before. Oh well I better make use of it sorry but this is for your own good." Dani said as her clones overshadowed Sam, and Jazz.

Dani then grabbed Tucker and all of them flew out of Fenton works with Skulker, the Fright Knight, and the overshadowed Valerie close behind.

"Dani, we need to stop them and save Valerie before they kill us." Tucker said in panic.

"I know that Tucker, but it doesn't help that I am preoccupied at the moment. But for now let's get on the ground I have an Idea that might work but it is kind of radical." Dani said as she took Tucker, and the overshadowed Sam, and Jazz to the ground.

"End of the line children. Surrender and accept your fates." The overshadowed Valerie said.

'Please let my power boost and my ghost DNA have that ability.' Dani thought as she took a deep breath and hoped she had that attack. Within moments an eerie wail came out of her mouth causing the overshadowed Valerie. Skulker, and the Fright Knight to scream in pain.

Dani's wail got louder and within moments Technus who couldn't take the pain was pushed out of Valerie's body. Skulker Armor was ripped apart until nothing was left standing, and Fright Knight was sent flying but dropped his Sword. When the original Dani stopped Wailing her Clones went back into her and the reawakened Jazz and Sam scooped up Valerie and brought her and the Sword to Dani.

"Good night everyone!" Tucker Said as he pulled out a spare Fenton Thermos and captured Skulker, and Technus.

"We are safe for now, but we need to find someplace to hide the Fright Knight will be looking for this blade." Jazz said concerned for their safety.

"Not if I do this Jazz." Sam said as she stuffed his sword into a nearby pumpkin.

"As long as no one pulls out that sword then the Fright Knight will be sealed away." Sam said in calm tone.

"Dani go find Danny and help him. We got things covered here." Tucker said to the little half ghost girl.

In the skys of Italy

'This isn't good. With the GIW having anti Desiree equipment, and better skills then the last times we fought this isn't looking good.' Danny thought to himself as he in a desperate attempted started firing his Ice beams into the sky while flying at high Speed.

"Danny what are you doing? You are missing them by a mile." Desiree asked concerned.

"Trust me Desiree this should work as it did on my Plasmius." Danny said as the skies began to get colder.

"His aim is way off. Perhaps running for his afterlife has messed up his aim." Said one of the agents.

"No I doubt it. He may be a child but he isn't stupid. He has something... I was right activate intangibility suits." The second agent said as he and his partners went intangible.

'Damn it! I was hoping that the hail storm would mess up their equipment, but they had to have those damn suits!' Danny thought only to see a plane getting caught in the cross fire.

'Oh no those people will get hurt because of my hail storm. I got to save them.' Danny thought as he forgot about the GIW agents and tried to help the people in the plane.

However, as soon as his back was turned the GIW agents shot him with the Neutralizer causing him to lose his ghost powers and fall over 10,000 feet to the ground.

"Danny no!" Desiree shouted as she went to go race to save Danny only to be blocked by the GIW.

"I don't think so wishing ghost, you are coming with us. Your powers will be the key to getting rid of your kind forever!" The third agent said as he surrounded Desiree in a ghost shield barrier sphere.

"Mission complete. We took care of the ghost boy, and we capture the wishing ghost." The first agent said in a calm tone.

"Wrong, the ghost child fell into that lake and is still alive." The second agent said as they flew towards Danny's body.

Desiree gasped in horror at what had happened to her Danny. Danny's body had taken a lot of damage and as a result of this 10,000 foot drop. He suffered several broken bones, one of which was sticking out of his arm. The third GIW agent seeing his chance to strike pointed a simple hand gun at Danny's head and actually smiled.

"Ghost child you and your kind have devastated the balance of this world, now you shall pay the ultimate price!" The third agent said with his finger on the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down for Desiree as she had to watching the teen she was falling in love with die right in front of her eyes. Desiree heart which was beginning to be filled with hope was one again filled with sorrow and pain. However, Along with sorrow, and pain she also felt rage, anger, and fury at the same time.

'They killed my Danny! They killed the Teen I loved! I will make them suffer for what they have done to him!' Desiree thought with anger in her heart as she began to release her stored power causing her to grow in size. Desiree grew to the point where she easily broke out of her prison and still continued to grow in size. Buy the time she finished growing it would have taken two Pandora's to reach the height of Desiree.

Italy airport

Although she was over 10 miles away Maddie could see giant wishing ghost and was prepared to try go into battle when Desiree words reached the ears of Maddie and everyone else who was listening.

"YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARDS! YOU HAVE KILLED THE ONE PERSON WHO ACTUALLY CARED FOR ME. I LOVED HIM AND NOW DANNY IS GONE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Desiree Screamed causing Maddie to fall to her knees.

Stage out

So ends Part 14 of the gift of friendship. As I said before this chapter wasn't going to be all sunshine lollypops and rainbows. This story is nearing it's end as there will be three more chapters to it before it reaches it's end. R and R people.


	15. A world's sorrow, and Destruction?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of Parole. Enjoy part 15 of the gift of friendship.

With Maddie Fenton

Maddie was down on her knees not being shy about letting her waterworks flow. Even though she was a good distance away she remembered the last image she saw of her son before she heard Desiree's fury.

_Flashback 30 minutes earlier_

_"This is your captain speaking. We will arrive in Italy in less then 30 minutes. So just relax, and enjoy the ride as the skies are clear as day." The captain said._

_'Soon Danny we will be together again. Then hopefully I can talk you out of your relationship with that ghost.' Maddie thought to herself in a calm tone._

_"Hey I heard of you. You are Maddie Fenton mother to the world Famous Danny Phantom right?" Asked the woman next to her._

_"How do you know me, or that I am even related to Danny Phantom?" Maddie asked._

_"I am a member of the Danny Phantom fan club. It is a site that has over 10 million members all of which are fans of Danny Phantom. The Admin of the site a 15 year old named Paulina updated the site a few days ago so now the whole world knows." The woman said._

_'So that Latina girl Danny goes to school with has a popular website about my son?' Maddie thought to herself before she spoke up._

_"Yes I am his mother. But I never knew that my son was so popular." Maddie said actually smiling._

_"If you are his mother how could you let him date a dead woman? I mean I know he is half ghost, but you actually give your blessing for him dating the dead?" The woman said in a judging tone._

_'How does... Either she is guessing that, or Jazz, Valerie or that other girl told Paulina.' Maddie thought to herself._

_"Hey everyone take a look outside this window. I can actually see Danny Phantom." Said another fan girl Passenger._

_Everyone that was a Fan of Danny's ran out of their seats and went to the nearest window in hopes of catching a glimpse of their star in action. __Maddie however, decided to put on her hazmat goggles and within moments she could see everything. It was at this moment that Maddie and the other people on the plane felt the plane loose control._

_"This is your captain speaking. Everyone strip yourselves in your seats because due to a sudden hail storm the plane has lost it third engine." The captain said causing everyone to panic._

_Maddie then looked outside using her goggles and saw Danny coming to save the plane even thought he was in a fight with the GIW._

_'Danny even when he is in trouble he thinks of others before himself. He really is a hero. I am so proud to be his mother.' Maddie thought only to watch her son get shot by a laser gun which caused him to change back to his human form, and fall like a stone._

_Everyone who saw this happen that knew Maddie was Danny's mother went to her side and tried to confront her. Twenty minutes later the Captain successfully managed to land the plane with no one getting hurt. Everyone's first reaction was to get off the plane and get to safety. However, for Maddie it was the same except instead she would go back to her son and prey that he survived._

_'Danny please you have got to be alright. You are too young to become a full ghost like that retched ghost you are dating. But at the same time I can't believe I am saying this, but I hope she was able to save you.' Maddie thought only to hear Desiree anger filled voice causing her to fall to her knees._

End Flash back

'Maddie this is no time for you to fall apart! Maybe that retched female my son was willing to protect is wrong.' Maddie thought as she activated her a jet she had brought with her.

Maddie was so focused on getting to her son that she ignored the hailstorm that was coming down. The people who saw her even thought they thought she was nuts could understand her pain.

Several miles away with Desiree and the GIW

"It doesn't matter how large you grow, you are still a wishing ghost. Now I wish you would get inside this capture device and send us back to our headquarters!" Said the first agent only for Desiree not to comply.

"What is wrong? Didn't you hear my wish ghost?" The first agent said only for Desiree to grab him and his fellow team members.

"You are going to pay for what you did to 'my' Danny! Now how do you like you GIW agent? Rare, Medium, or well done?" Desiree said saying the last part to herself as she began to charge her hand with energy.

Meanwhile back in Amity park

Paulina was on her computer getting ready to update her website when she saw an e-mail addressed to her. At first she was going to ignore it, but when she saw it was from Italy where Danny was at, she opened it up without a second thought.

'It could be the Danny or someone who has seen Danny.' Paulina thought to herself.

However upon opening the e-mail she got the shock of her 15 year old life. Like Maddie was when she heard Desiree shout what had happened to Danny she lost her it for a moment.

'This has to be a sick joke. There is no way Danny could be completely dead. Yeah that is it I will E-mail this person and say... wait what is this link to?' Paulina thought as she clicked the link.

A small window was opened, and within moments Paulina like Maddie fell to her knees as she watched Danny Fall and then finally get shot.

'Why? Why would they do this to him? He was a hero and they killed him!' Paulina thought to herself as the waterworks in her eyes went into overdrive.

'He so didn't deserve the fate that happened to him. If only his girlfriend were here I would wish for him to be alive again.' Paulina thought as while crying for a full 30 minutes.

When she fully recovered from the shock, Paulina went to her computer and typed the one thing she never hoped to type. Danny Phantom's Internet obituary and posted the link to the video she received for all to see.

Vlad's Condo

Vlad was waiting for his minions to come back with the corpses of Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie. Normally he would be upset that his pawns weren't back net, but thanks to his recent success he had a bit more patience. However, his chain of thought was broken when his cat Maddie hit the power button on the remote.

"Maddie how many times have I..." Vlad never got the chance to finish that sentence as he was at the moment speechless.

"This Sierra reporting to you live from the site of our greatest loss. Amity's park's hero Danny Phantom AKA Danny Fenton has been killed by one gun shot to the head a point blank range." Sierra said only for Vlad to go crazy.

"Those idiots! I told them to bring him back alive not to kill him! This really throws a monkey wrench into the works." Vlad thought to himself.

"By a stroke of luck we have with us Maddie Fenton mother to the former hero of Amity. Mrs. Fenton do you have any words to stay?" Sierra asked Maddie.

"Yes this is all that ghost's fault! If she would have left my... Son alone... then..." Maddie couldn't say anymore as she broke down once again and began to cry.

"There we have it one heartbroken mother, grieving over the lost of her child. This is Sierra signing off."

Vlad that this point fired a pink energy beam at the TV scaring Maddie (The cat) and destroying the TV.

"Those fools will pay for what they have done! I wanted to break his spirit not have him killed. Plus making my Maddie cry that is unacceptable!" Vlad said letting his emotions run wild.

Vlad was about to walk out the door when a mob of people were at his address.

"There he is! There is the man who caused our hero's death!" Dash said with hate towards the mayor.

"If it wasn't for your stupid Anti-ghost laws he would still be here with us!" Star said upset.

Vlad still upset decided to use his emotions to speak for him.

"Do you think I knew that Daniel would be killed be the Guys in White? While my hands were tied, I never wanted this to happen. Daniel was like family to me!" Vlad said sincerely.

"If that was true which it wasn't then you would have just left him alone! You would have never told him he had to remove his ghost half which caused him to runaway to the ghost zone!" Kwan said pissed off.

"Also if this was true then you would have made him the exception to the rule!" Mikey said with anger.

"I know next election we all vote for the other guy! That way we won't have you as our mayor anymore!" One of the adults said igniting the crowd's hate for Vlad.

"I have a better Idea. I will willingly step down tomorrow, and I will leave Amity for good." Vlad said sincerely.

'It isn't like me to run away, but with this one day, I can make the last part of my plan work and I will still have my queen.' Vlad thought to himself smiling.

'He is going to run away? No I won't let that happen! Tomorrow is the day he will pay for his crimes! It is because of him that I don't have a father, or a little brother!' Jazz thought to herself as she left the crowd without Vlad knowing.

Italy with Desiree

"We won't last much longer like this." The first GIW agent said feeling his flesh start to burn.

"We underestimated our prey, and should have realized that the ghost child wished away her weakness." The second Agent said.

"You two are talking like we have lost. Look over there!" The third agent said smiling.

Desiree looked in the distance and saw a large army of GIW agents coming towards her. One of them launched an ectoplasm goo missile at her hitting her in the face. This in turn caused her to drop the three agents to wipe the goo out of her eyes.

"Men get our brave warriors to safety! We will take care of this problem!" The head of the GIW agents said.

Desiree got the burning goo out of her eyes, and glared at the small army she had to deal with. Desiree at this moment use her magic to trap her enemies inside of a giant hourglass. Within seconds sand began to fall on top of them. As Desiree watched the GIW agents get slowly buried in the sand a frown was on her face.

'Why couldn't they just leave us alone? That miserable arch enemy of his caused him to run away, and now thanks to these guys I am without the one I love.' Desiree thought sadly.

However, she was broken from her thoughts when she saw someone attacking her hourglass. Desiree looked and saw Maddie and Dani trying to help the GIW agents.

"Why do you want to help them? It is because of them that your son is gone?" Desiree asked.

"We are not the judge and jury Desiree. They will be get what is coming to them but now by us! Now let them out of there!" Maddie said to the super sized ghost.

"No they will suffer for what they have done to my Danny! Loved him, and they had to kill him!" Desiree hissed only to get hit in the face by Dani.

"I know they killed my cousin, but if you kill them you are no better then them! Besides what would Danny tell you if he was still here, and saw you doing this?" Dani said trying to reason with the wishing ghost.

"Don't try to reason with her. Unlike you, Danny, and Pandora she is pure evil. I am going to capture her inside this thermos, and make sure she never leaves it"! Maddie said firing the thermos beam at Desiree.

Desiree seeing this coming reverted to her normal size to avoid getting sucked into the Fenton Thermos. She then grabbed Danny's corpse, and Teleported out of the human realm. As Desiree left her hourglass vanished freeing the GIW agents. Upon catching their breath the agent that shot Danny spoke.

"Thank you for saving our..." He never got the chance to finish that sentence as Maddie punched him with all her force she had in the stomach.

"You heartless monsters! You are so lucky I am not like that retched ghost or I would kill you myself!" Maddie hissed.

Desiree's realm 5 minutes later

Desiree reappeared in her realm wanting to be alone. However a certain biker ghost was waiting for her there. Desiree was about to speak, but before she could Kitty spoke up.

"Desiree we saw everything when we were in Amity. while mostly everyone especially technus is happy that Danny is gone, I am sorry for your loss." Kitty said sincerely.

"Kitty please just go. I wish to be alone with my sorrow." Desiree said still upset that she couldn't save the one she loved.

"Desiree why don't you just get someone to wish him back to life? They you could be with him again." Kitty said only for Desiree to frown.

"I can't bring people back from the dead. No matter how much power I gain I could never do that." Desiree said in a sad tone.

"Well then I wish that Danny's spirit was here." Kitty said only for Desiree to frown again.

"He was hit with a weapon that cancels out ghost energy. He can't come back even if I wanted to bring him back." Desiree said still sad.

"Then I wish that the effects of that weapon were no longer active on Danny so his spirit could come back." Kitty said causing Desiree to smile.

"Now that I can grant so you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said working her magic causing Danny's corpse to glow.

Within moments the glow Disappeared and Danny's spirit left his body causing Desiree waterworks to stop completely.

"Thank you Kitty if we do get married I want you as my maid of honor." Desiree said smiling once again only for time to freeze.

Desiree looked around and saw a ghost with many watches and clocks on him. Desiree was about to attack Clockwork when he spoke up.

"I hate to burst your happy little bubble, but depending on who wins this battle the world will either survive or be destroyed.

What are you talking about and who are you?" Desiree asked.

"I am Clockwork master of time. By granting Kitty's wish you brought Danny's ghost half back. However, when you did that an unexpected side effect was added since Kitty was specific with the wish." Clockwork said.

"What are you talking about? I brought Danny back now we can be together again just like before." Desiree said to the ghost of time.

"While this is true the Danny without his humanity has also been brought back as well. When Danny died his evil self parished as well. But when you brought him back I saw that dark future you saw in Danny's memories." Clockwork said without an emotion.

"I won't let that happen ever! I love him, and I will do anything to keep him from becoming evil!" Desiree said sincerely.

"In order for everyone to be safe Danny will have to fight his evil self one last time. He will have win the battle for his mind and if he wins then his evil self will no longer exist. But if he loses then you know the deal." Clockwork said to the wishing ghost.

Stage out

So end part this part of the gift of friendship. Our story is nearing it's end, and Danny will have to win one last time against Dark Danny to gain control of his body. Will our hero win, or will all hope be lost? R and R people.


	16. Good versus Evil which side will win?

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 16 of the gift of friendship.

In a dark room

Danny open's his eyes only to see darkness. He used his ecto energy causing his hand to glow in an attempt to brighten the room.

"Were am I? The last thing I remember was flying with Desiree and getting zapped by that ray those GIW agents had." Danny said to no one.

"Damn that stupid biker bitch and her hopeless romantic ways!" Came a voice Danny knew well.

"You! Why are you here with me?" Danny asked getting ready to fight.

"I am here because I was going to make myself exist again! But it seems that I am going to have to end you first!" Dark Danny said with an exact double of Danny.

"No if I am going to become you, I am going to beat that inferior version of myself!" The other Danny replied.

Danny looking at his doppelganger frowned at what he said.

"Why would you want to become him? He is just a power hungry jerk who doesn't care about anything." Danny said trying to sway his other self.

"It is no use trying to sway him, he like me doesn't have an ounce of humanity within him." Dark Danny replied.

"I want answers. Where are we? why is it so dark, and how is he me without humanity? Last I checked I didn't go to our arch enemy and have him rip the humanity out of me!" Danny said.

"Since you will lose anyways I will explain it to you Danny. We are in your ghost half's mind. It is dark here because you spirit is still asleep. Lastly when you were shot by that laser your ghost powers were shut down." Dark Danny said in a calm tone.

"I already knew the last part but that doesn't explain why a humanity less me is in here." Danny said.

"When you were shot in the head without your ghost powers your spirit was sent to hell from what I saw. However, your ghost powers would became active again when that effect was over causing this Danny here to be born. Upon seeing this I broke free from that prison you put me in, and was going to get him to turn into me." Dark Danny said smiling.

"However, that stupid bitch Kitty wouldn't give up on that bitch Desiree having true love so she wished that the effect was done so you could come back." Dark Danny said annoyed.

"Will you please let me just kick his ass so I can become more powerful?" Doppelganger Danny asked annoyed.

"Fine but remember if you lose then we are both gone." Dark Danny said.

Doppelganger Danny launched the first attack firing an ice beam at Danny who dodged it with ease. Danny then countered by flying at high speed, and hitting the humanity less Danny with a quick uppercut. Danny staying on the offensive fired his own ice beam at his deadly double freezing him solid.

"I guess I win. Now get out of my... What the why are you still here? You are beaten!" Danny said surprised.

"You have to go all the way in order to win. It is what give us the advantage. Your humanity will be the death of you literally." Dark Danny said smiling.

Outside Danny's mind in Desiree's realm

"So master of time, explain what is going to happen to my Danny?" Desiree said with concern in her voice.

"Thanks to you granting Kitty's wish you have given humanity and the ghost zone a fighting chance. Either way when that weapon's effect wore off Danny would have come back." Clockwork said.

"So Kitty didn't have to make that wish after all?" Desiree asked.

"If she didn't then Dark Danny would have been reborn more powerful then the original." Clockwork said in a passive tone.

Clockwork then put a time pendent on Kitty causing her to be able to move again.

"I will need you here just in case the worse happens." Clockwork said in a passive tone.

"What do you mean if the worst happens? Danny will come back to me he has to!" Desiree said with hope.

"Kitty if the result isn't correct I want you to banish Danny and keep him banish. Otherwise we are all doomed." Clockwork said without an ounce of emotion.

"How are we suppose to know if Danny's win or not? We can't see the battle in his head." Desiree said with worry.

"Desiree you really need to think sometimes. I wish that we could see the battle that is going on inside of Danny's mind." Kitty said proving her point.

Desiree's powers once again activated, and within moments everyone in the room could see the three beings all of which were known to the ghost's in the room.

"I can understand their being two Danny's but why is Dark Danny there?" Kitty asked.

"He broke free of his prison the moment he saw Danny die. He knew that when this happened it would be the perfect time for him to be reborn again. So he went to Danny's body and entered it waiting for the humanity less Danny to revive. Once that happened he would have done the process of turning his younger self into him." Clockwork explained.

Back inside Danny's mind

"You know Danny, I have seen everything you have done and I must say, when I am reborn again the first thing I am going to do is make that alluring Desiree's nightmare come alive again. just the thought of making her suffer by raping and torturing her is getting me excited." Dark Danny said smiling.

Upon hearing Dark Danny say this Danny's ectoplasm began to boil. It was now he decided it was time to pull out the big guns.

"You won't lay one hand on her! Not if I have anything to say about ITTTTTTTTTTT" Danny said unleashing his ghostly wail.

Doppelganger Danny was then sent into a wall of his mind along with Dark Danny. Danny increased the power of his attack causing the two of them to get hammered by the high pitched attack. Danny stopped using his attack when he saw that the two of them were knocked out and formed a sword of razor sharp ice. Danny then flew towards his evil older self and with one action impaled him in the chest.

"If... only you... had that... determination... for evil... you would be... a perfect me." Dark Danny said coughing up ectoplasm.

"I promised my family and loved ones I would never become you! You should have stayed locked away inside of your prison. Lastly you should have never said you would torture and rape my Desiree." Danny said as he twisted the sword inside Dark Danny's chest.

"You... may have... beaten me... but as long... as he wins... I will... return. Humanity less younger Danny... I leave this... to you." Dark Danny said just before he faded from view.

Danny went to his younger heartless self and was about to do the same when he disappeared from site.

"Come on out heartless me! I know you are here, now show yourself!" Danny shouted with the will to fight.

"You want us, well you got us!" Heartless Danny said moving with speed that he never knew.

'Us what does he mean by that?' Danny thought to himself only to see his heartless self coming at him.

Danny proceeded to dodge the barrage of attacks that his counterpart sent at him only to get hit by an ice punch. Danny was sent flying into a wall causing the room to get even darker.

'What is going on, I my body losing power but how?' Danny asked himself.

"You can feel it can't you? Our will is growing stronger while your's are fading." Heartless Danny said with another voice.

When Danny heard the voice that was mixed with his counterpart he gasped in shock.

"But why? How is it possible that you are still alive?" Danny asked weakly.

"Simple what you destroyed was a clone not the real me. I may be the weaker version of my new self, but I am not stupid." Heartless Danny and Dark Danny said as one.

'I can't let them down! I can't let her down. I won't let it end like this!" Danny thought to himself while using everyone ounce of his will power to get up and fight.

"You are still standing? While it is fun beating the afterlife out of you, we really need to finish you. That way Dark Danny can be born." Heartless Danny and Dark Danny said hitting Danny with a strong uppercut followed by a powerful axe kick sending Danny into the ground.

Danny could only look up as he watched his counterpart tower over him with a cruel smile on his face.

"Your time is up Danny, it has been up for ten years." Heartless Danny and Dark Danny said as hey proceeded to give Danny the beating of his afterlife.

Outside Danny's mind in Desiree's realm

"Danny no you got to get up! Please Danny don't lose to those two! If you lose how will love win?" Kitty said as she watched the screen.

Desiree's heart was beginning to break the more she watched Heartless Danny beat the afterlife out of her love.

"Kitty, as much as I didn't want it to come to this, as soon as heartless Danny comes back banish him." Clockwork said while shifting to his child self.

"Sorry Desiree, but I am guessing this is one time love won't win." Kitty said in a sad tone.

"No you are wrong! It is always darkest before dawn, and Danny will win no matter how bad it looks!" Desiree said with hope.

Inside Danny's mind

Heartless Danny looked down at his goody two shoes counterpart and frowned. Danny was barely still there and Dark Danny was bored.

"Ah we broke our toy. But that is the fate of some toys. But before I end you do you have any last words?" Heartless Danny said forming an ice sword.

"I wish... I could see... Desiree one last time... to tell her... that I am sorry... for failing her." Danny said fighting for his breath.

"How sweet. It is so sweet it sickens us. No matter soon your emotions will be gone for all of...!" Heartless Danny never got the chance to finish that sentence as he was hit in the face with a sledgehammer fist causing his face to get caved in.

"I HAD TO GO THROUGH THE PAIN OF LOSING MY LOVE ONCE! I WON'T GO THROUGH THAT EVER AGAIN IF I CAN HELP IT!" Desiree screeched.

Heartless Danny looked to see where the blow came from, and within moments was shocked when he saw Desiree by Danny's side.

"I Won't let you hurt him anymore! I love him and I won't lose him again because of you!" Desiree hissed sending another Sledgehammer fist at Heartless Danny.

"Nice try, but we wish that your attacked missed." Heartless Danny and Dark Danny said together only to get hit in the face by her attack!

"No wish I hear will be granted unless I wish it!" Desiree said as she used her claw hand to trap Heartless Danny.

"We can't move! Can't go intangible to break free! Can't even use ghost powers, or separate from each other." Heartless Danny and Dark Danny said at the same time.

"Desiree... I wish... I was at... Full strength again." Danny said causing Desiree to work her magic.

Within moments Danny was back on his feet and forming another ice sword. Danny then flew to where Desiree held his dark self and his heartless self captive. Without saying a word Danny brought his sword down and with one quick motion beheaded his heartless self. Danny then watched as Dark Danny and his heartless self disappear into nothingness once again. However, this time around the darkness that was within Danny's mind vanished and was replaced with all the light and love of the original Danny.

"Thank you Desiree you saved me." Danny said grateful.

"There was no way I was going to lose you again. I love you Danny, and nothing will ever change that." Desiree said sincerely.

"Desiree I wish you were back out of my mind. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up." Danny said sincerely.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be"! Desiree said as she vanished from the now peaceful mind of Danny.

Outside Danny's mind in Desiree's realm

Danny opened his eyes to see Desiree, Clockwork, and Kitty all there with smiles on their faces.

"You did it Danny, you beat the your evil self along with that heartless counterpart." Kitty said smiling.

"I couldn't have done it without Desiree. Without her I would have never survived. Oh and thank you Kitty for wishing for the effect to be removed so I could come back." Danny said sincerely.

"Well done my young apprentice. You have rid this world of Dark Danny once and for all. I will be taking my leave now Danny." Clockwork said as he disappeared.

Danny then took a look over in the corner to see his human body in a silver case motionless. Danny put two and two together and frowned.

"My human self is gone isn't it?" Danny said in a down tone.

"You were shot in the head after you came crashing down 10,000 feet. The world also thinks you are dead as well due to reporters broadcasting it worldwide." Desiree said in a sad tone.

"That is good for the both of you. It means that you can fade away and be with Desiree for the rest of your afterlife." Kitty said only for Danny to frown.

"No I can't do that. My family has the right to know that my spirit is still within our realm." Danny said in a firm tone.

"You can't go back to Amity, Vlad's laws are still active. He will try to torture you again." Kitty said concerned.

"I am no longer human. So he can't place me in one of his prisons since human laws don't apply to the dead." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Then at least wait for tomorrow to go there and do this. I am physically and emotionally exhausted, and could use some loving from my love." Desiree said in a alluring tone.

Kitty seeing this took her leave leaving Danny and Desiree in her realm together.

Fenton works

Jazz, Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Star were all in the living room talking about their plan for Vlad.

"So let me get this straight. Vlad is leaving tomorrow, and you still want to go through with the plan?" Star asked in shock.

"Yes after what he has done to my family there is no way he is getting away scott free. If I know him he is still going to try to win mom over, and I won't allow that to happen!" Jazz said with fury.

"However me, Sam, Jazz, and Valerie are on his shit list. So that is where you come in Star. We need you to zap Vlad with this device. It will cancel out his human side, causing him to become his ghost self for 3 hours. I even made it so that instead of powering him up it will make him weaker." Tucker said in a calm tone.

"I have also called the media and all the news reporters promising them the story of a lifetime. When this is done, Vlad will be exposed and there will be no place on Earth he can hide." Sam said smiling.

It was at this moment that Maddie and Dani came into the house with sad expressions on their faces. Dani then took her leave leaving Maddie with the teens.

"Jazz, where is your father? I need to tell him the bad news about Danny." Maddie said trying to stay strong.

"He is gone Mrs. Fenton. He was killed by the that Vampire ghost that appeared in Amity some time ago." Valerie said causing Maddie to breakdown even more.

"First my son, and now my husband? Oh that is it! When I get my hands on those ghosts they will suffer my wrath!" Maddie hissed.

"Oh and mom, if Vlad made any plans to woo you... He would have gotten hit in the face with me wearing ghost gauntlets! I found out from those GIW agents that it was Vlad who sent them after Danny. I am never talk to him ever again!" Maddie hissed while cutting Jazz off.

"Mom Vlad is resigning from being mayor tomorrow. Even thought you don't like him please come with me to watch his retirement ceremony. Trust me when I saw it will be worth coming to." Jazz said smiling.

"Fine but only because it will be the last time I see him ever!" Maddie said biting her tongue saying it.

'Yes if everything goes according to plan Vlad will be exposed, and his life will be wreaked for what he has done! Danny we may not be able to bring you back, but we will win the war for you.' Jazz thought to herself smiling.

Desiree's realm

Desiree was now in the final room of her realm her bedroom. Danny walked in and saw that this room was the nicest one of all since it had the most expensive stuff Danny had ever seen. Danny then took a look around the room and saw the ice figure he had made for her.

"Next to you it is my greatest treasure Danny Since it was my first gift from you that is." Desiree said as she began to walk away to her bathroom making sure to put some extra sway in her hips.

Danny looked around her realm and continued to look at everything she had in it. Danny did this for about twenty minutes until Desiree came out of her bathroom once again wearing her see through lavender nightgown. However, unlike the first time Danny didn't turn his head away.

"Danny I thought you where sweet and innocent. Don't tell me that the darkness within you won!" Desiree said starting to get scared.

"No Desiree I am still as you say innocent. However, I know you don't like being ignored. Also you saved my afterlife so even in that revealing outfit I won't ignore you no matter how it affects me." Danny said sincerely.

'I am the luckiest woman in the world. it took me over 1,500 years, but I have found the one for me.' Desiree thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around Danny, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When their lips finally parted Desiree was the first one to speak.

"Danny I know you already know this, but I love you." Desiree said sincerely.

"I accept your feelings. Oh and Desiree?" Danny started.

"Yes my Danny?" Desiree asked.

"I love you too." Danny answered causing Desiree to cry tears of happiness.

Desiree then once again stole a kiss from Danny's lips this time giving him some tongue to go along with the kiss. Desiree without breaking contact with Danny's lips picked him up and placed him and herself on her bed.

"Danny there is one last thing I desire before we go to sleep." Desiree said in a sweet tone.

"What would that be? Whatever it is I will try my best to grant it." Danny said sincerely.

Desiree then whispered what she wanted in Danny's ear only for him to turn bright red.

"I will try to make that happen, but it won't happen tonight. Even though my feelings for you are strong, I am still emotionally drained. So I hope cuddling and spooning will be enough for you tonight." Danny said to his love.

"It will do for tonight Danny." Desiree said in a calm tone as she kissed her love good night.

Stage out

So end Part 16 of the gift of friendship. There will be one last chapter for this story instead of two. I was going to make the alternate ending, where Dark Danny wins, but I won't. I hope this chapter lives up to your standards my loyal readers. R and R people.


	17. Vlad's fall and Danny's announement

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy chapter 17 of the gift of friendship.

Desiree's realm 9:50 Am

Danny woke up early to find his girlfriend spooning with him once again. Danny went intangible, and left the bed only for Desiree to speak up upon not feeling his presence.

"Danny I know what you are going to do. So if you are going to announce to the world that you still exist in this reality, then we are going together." Desiree said in a firm tone.

"Desiree, I don't want to put you in any unneccersary danger. As long as Vlad is running Amity you will be in danger." Danny said with concern.

"If he see's you then he will find a way to way to lock you up, and throw away the key. I am not going to lose you again. You are the first man to ever have stolen my heart." Desiree said sincerely.

"Fine then my Arabian goddess, then we will go to my home together. My mom and dad will happy to know I am not completely dead." Danny said as Desiree grabbed his hand and teleported out of her realm.

Fenton works

Danny and Desiree appeared at Danny's old home only for all the ecto alarms to go off upon them entering. Danny watched as Maddie and Jazz came downstairs dressed in matching hazmat suits ready to eradicate the threat. However, upon seeing Danny's ghost the fight left out of them.

"Fenton home self defense system deactivate now. Danny you are alive? But how can that be? I saw the video it showed the GIW agent shoot you in your head at point blank range." Jazz said upset after turning off the houses defenses.

"Not to mention you were shot with a laser that nuetralized your ghost powers." Maddie added.

"Desiree took my body back to her realm, and Kitty wished for the effects of that weapon to be removed." Danny said only for Maddie to glare at Desiree.

"Why didn't you tell her to wish for Danny back to life? You are a wishing ghost who can grant any wish! If you truly loved my son like you claim, you would have suggest that wish instead!" Maddie hissed.

"Mom if it wasn't for her you would be dealing with a heartless me! She save me from becoming a monster!" Danny said to his mother while defending his girlfriend.

"It is because of being with her that you are a full ghost instead of a half!" Maddie countered.

"Oh sure mom you are right. So clearly the GIW agents who not only shot me with a neutralizer, and a hand gun in the head clearly had nothing to do with it!" Danny countered with plenty of sarcasm.

"I am sorry Danny. It is just that I lost both of the men in my life... wait a minute both of the men in your life? Where is dad?" Danny asked cutting off Maddie.

"He was killed in cold blood by Vlad! My guess was that after he retired he would try and woo mom until she became his queen!" Jazz said finally spilling the beans.

"That does sound like something he would do. Wait a minute he is retiring for good?" Danny asked once again.

"Yes, but he won't get away with what he has done! He will suffer for killing our Dad, and giving those GIW agents your location and the order to take you out!" Jazz hissed.

"Wait a minute! I don't believe that Vlad is that ghost. I mean sure I know he has a thing for me, and is bitter. But I know for a fact he doesn't have ghost powers! If he did he would have been shocked by the specter deflector like you were!" Maddie said.

"Remember the accident that happened with Vlad over 20 years ago? Like my accident his gave him ghost powers. As for how he wasn't exposed remember how the GIW cancelled out my ghost powers with a neutralizing laser? Well Vlad has a device that can cancel out ghost powers as well. Since he was going to expose me that day he knew I would try to expose him as well so before he came he used it on himself so he wouldn't get exposed." Danny said explaining to his mother.

"Oh god we are going to be late. I wish we were at the meeting right now!" Jazz said remembering Desiree was there.

"So you have wished it so shall it be." Desiree said and within seconds everyone disappeared like magic.

City hall

'Ok Masters, you are about to leave this town behind, and then when the time is right you will swoop in, and woo Maddie for as long as it takes until she becomes your queeen.' Vlad said to himself as he took a look out and saw the crowd waiting for him.

'I wonder does everyone hate me that much that they would bring the media and news reporters to record this?' Vlad asked himself just before he went on the stage.

"Hello everyone. I know you don't like me for what you think I have done to your hero Danny Phantom, but the truth is I loved young Daniel like a son. It was because of him I became the mayor of this town even before I knew the truth. It will also be because of him that I will be stepping down from being your mayor." Vlad said causing the crowd to cheer.

"Now before I go do you have anything you want to ask me before I leave your lives forever?" Vlad asked.

"I have a question. Why did you send those GIW agents to kill me and capture my girlfriend?" Danny asked shocking everyone.

"Daniel you are alive? You do know how happy I am to see you. Now please change back to your human form and we will talk. I will even make it so that all my antighost laws will exclude you." Vlad said only for Danny to frown.

"It is too late for that I am just as much a ghost as my girl... no scratch that fiancee Desiree is! Besides you still didn't answer my question. Why did you send those GIW agents to kill me, and capture Desiree?" Danny asked.

'Fiance wait a minute? Danny actually wants to marry me? While this is the second time in my existance that someone wanted to marry me it is the first time someone I loved asked for my hand.' Desiree thought to herself while smiling.

"I never sent them to kill you! You are like a son to me, and besides even though you were half ghost, you were also half human. If I sent them to kill you, then I would be sent to prison for murder!" Vlad said sincerely.

"Liar! I spoke with those agents myself! They told me that you gave them the order to kill my boy!" Maddie said pissed shocking Vlad to the core.

'Damn them! I have lost everything! I lost Daniel being my beaten pawn, I lost the one shot I had at love, and now I am losing the empire I rule. This can't get any... AHHHHHH' Vlad screamed as he was shocked in the back by Tucker's remodelized ghost nuetralizer.

Within moments a black ring appeared around Vlad's body, and within moments Vlad Masters, had become Vlad Plasmius causing the entire office to gasp in shock.

'That girl was right not only do we have Danny Phantoms return, but we also have him proposal to that Arabian ghost, and Amity's mayor as an evil ghost.' All the reporters thought at once.

"Look everyone our mayor is really that same evil ghost that Danny Phantom fought a couple of months back!" Jazz shouted causing the entire crowd to glare at him.

'I can't change back to my human form, but I can't feel any of my ghost powers. What have they done to me?' Vlad asked.

"Vlad Plasmius, your rain of terror is over. That device I rewired has the opposite effect the original device. However I tweeked it a little bit so your other ghost powers are nuetralized for the next 3 hours." Tucker said without an ounce of mercy.

'I need to buy some time to get out of this. If I try to run now Daniel and that wishing ghost will capture me. For now all I can do is buy myself enough time so my powers will reactivate, and run away to the ghost zone. I may have lost everything else, but I won't lose my freedom without a fight.' Vlad thought to himself.

"Daniel since your friends have expose me as being your arch enemy I know I have lost everything. So as a last request I want you to tell me how come you aren't a heartless monster? From what I saw of what your sister showed me, if your human half and ghost half were separated you would seek me out, rip the ghost out of me, and become a monster worse then me." Vlad said causing the entire crowd to gasp in shock.

"You are lying you monster! Danny would never become a monster like you let alone worse!" One of his many fans said.

"He isn't lying if things went wrong then what I tried to prevent when I said I would go to the ghost zone would have happened. Now for you Vlad since it is your last request I will answer that for you. One of the 'evil' Ghosts as you put it made a wish that the effects of the laser I shot with were removed early. Thanks to her and the help of my fiance, I was able to beat that monster. Now Desiree I wish that Vlad can't lie for the next 3 hours." Danny said causing Vlad to gasp.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said as her magic began to take effect on Vlad.

"Now It is time for you to do some confessing. Why did you send those GIW agents to kill me and capture Desiree!" Danny asked.

"As I told you before I never send them to kill you! I wanted them to bring you back here alive. I wasn't lying when I said I looked at you as my own son!" Vlad said sincerely.

'If Vlad was telling the truth about that then that means that those guys must have just wanted to kill my brother, and use Desiree to get rid of the rest of ghost kind. However that doesn't excuse him for trying to kill me Tucker, Sam, and Valerie. It also doesn't excuse him from killing my father!' Jazz thought to herself.

"Ok since you can't lie, why did you make all these ghost laws in the first place?" Valerie asked.

"Although I looked at Daniel as my son, sucking me into that Fenton thermos was the last straw! Do you know how humilating it is to be sucked into a Fenton Thermos like the weak and common box ghost? It hurts my pride!" Vlad started.

'I can vouch for that that one. Jazz did that to me three times and Walker even sucked me into the fenton thermos. But at the same time I am not evil and I know Jazz did it by accident.' Danny thought to himself.

'That was close if I would have mentioned Desiree then Daniel might have come after me early. As long as I don't insult his girlfriend and run out the clock I can at least escape with my freedom.' Vlad thought to himself.

"It was after he released me from my prison that I found out that Daniel and Desiree started dating. So it was then that I was going to get even with him for what he did to me. I knew the first law would hinder him as well as cause his peers to go after him. The second law would make it so that no one could interact with him when he was a ghost especially his best friends since they do help him out. Lastly the third law would make it impossible for Daniel to be with Desiree as a human. Plus it would piss off anyone else who had a crush on Danny phantom." Vlad explained causing the Media to smile and everyone to boo!

"I have a question for you. If Danny as well as several of the people in town knew the truth then why didn't they say anything? Better yet why didn't Danny expose you after you exposed him?" A random student asked.

"If he had exposed me in the past I would have exposed him and Visa Versa. As some of you already know Daniel's parents were never big fans of Danny Phantom. I knew they would do it, but for all he knew they might have made him a guinea pig for their experiments. As for why he didn't expose me when I exposed him it was simple really. When I made the plan to have him exposed I made sure my powers weren't active so he would fail. Plus if he would have tried to do it after that then I could just bring up that one instance to make people think otherwise." Vlad said causing many of the masses to understand.

"I have to admit when it came to the rules you were always 5 steps ahead of everyone. For an evil plan you really did all your homework." The student said causing everyone to glare at him while causing Vlad to smile.

"What it is true? I mean short circuiting his own powers to keep his secret hidden while exposing Danny was pure genius in an evil sort of way." The student said.

"Did you really want Danny to remove his ghost half or did you want to torture him?" Valerie asked.

"Both actually. With him out of my way, then I would be free to rule without his interfere. Plus if he refused I would just have his parents overrule him. I knew that due to him keeping a his powers a secret from his parents there was a lot of distance between them. If Daniel didn't listen to them, then he would play into my hands of being a disobedient human and a possible threat. However, when I learned the reason Danny refused to remove his ghost self I gave up on that Idea." Vlad answered keeping one eye on the clock.

'Good 45 minutes has passed. only 2 hours and... what is this I am feeling some of my ghost power coming back. I am guessing Tucker was it? Didn't make his device work the same way as mine. However, I can't teleport yet. I need to bide my time until I can do so. Then I will be home free.' Vlad thought to himself.

"I have a question why did you kill my husband you monster? He was your friend, and only wanted the best for you." Maddie asked.

'Damn it I wasn't expecting that. I can't lie either so if this plan fails I will be in jail for murder as well.' Vlad thought before he spoke.

"Simple Maddie. He had the one thing I wanted your affection! It was because of him that I lost my chance at you! If it wasn't for him causing the accident that gave me these powers, I would be with... No you wouldn't have Vlad!" Maddie said cutting him off.

"I felt the same way about Jack as Sam does Danny. I only saw you as a friend. I never had any real feelings for you. So even if you would have asked me out I would have still said no. Jack was the other half of me, and because of your jealously I lost him for good! I hate you more then ever Vlad Plasmius! I hope you rot in jail for all eternity for what you have done to my family!" Maddie hissed causing Vlad to lose a lot of the fight in him.

'Wow that blow really hurt him. I almost feel sorry for him.' Danny thought to himself.

Vlad continued to answer the questions he was asked with as much detail as he could in an effort to stall for time while checking which powers he had regained access to. No one seemed to notice Vlad's little ploy except for two people.

'I know Vlad is confessing all his sins since Danny wished Vlad couldn't lie. But he is taking his time explaining... Oh no he is trying to stall for time. I better say something before it is too late.' Tucker thought before he spoke.

"Someone call the police now! He has been stalling for... time." Tucker said just as Vlad teleported away.

"Damn it! We go through all the trouble only for the bad guy to get away in the end!" Jazz said annoyed.

"Calm down Jazz, he can't go anywhere on Earth as he will be forever hunted. Sam said in a calm tone.

"Unless he overshadows someone or gains the ability to shape shift." Jazz said upset.

"Forget about it. we all have suffered great losses, but the good news is we have our hero back, and our corrupt mayor is gone for good!" Star said only for Desiree to burst her bubble.

"Wrong child, As of this moment he is no longer the protecter of this town." Desiree said getting a lot of glares from the masses.

"Danny has always been there to protect us! Who are you to say he isn't our protecter anymore!" Sam said extremely pissed.

"Yeah let him make his own choice not you!" Valerie said equally pissed.

"Stop this now. Desiree is right. The main reason I protected the human realm from the ghosts was because I was still half human. However, now I am a full ghost just like the enemies I would normally fight." Danny said in a calm tone.

"If you are that wishing ghost, then I wish that Danny was only half ghost again!" Paulina said only for Desiree not to comply.

"That is beyond my power. I can't bring anyone back from the dead. Danny it is time for us to go back to our home." Desiree said only for Sam to speak.

"Then I wish I had the reality gauntlet on my hand!" Sam said looking at Desiree.

"Danny should I grant that wish?" Desiree asked shocking everyone.

"Dude don't tell me you remove her weakness?" Tucker asked.

"Yes I did and so what? I love her, and I am not going to let anyone abuse her power again!" Danny said sincerely.

"As for that wish Desiree no don't grant that wish." Danny said shocking everyone.

"But Danny with that item you could be back to your old self again. Your Dad could be alive again." Tucker started

"I could also be made to forget everything that made me and Desiree fall in love as well not to mention that monster would be brought back into existance if that was done. I would rather be a full ghost without the worry of that monster, then alive and worrying about the threat of that monster everyday." Danny said sincerely.

"Then I guess this is good bye then. I had always hoped that you would outlive me, but... I guess this... is how it has... to be!" Maddie said just before she broke down sobbing.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said shocking everyone in the process.

Within moments the reality Gauntlet appeared on Sam's hand.

"Danny, as much as I love you, I actually felt her pain, and if this item can do what I can't then use it to make it so. But before you do so please let me keep my memorys of Danny so I can at least remember that there was someone who actually loved me." Desiree said in a down tone.

Sam now with the gauntlet on her hand knew what she wanted and within moments a blinding flash of light appeared and within moments everything as they knew it was changed.

Stage out

I changed my mind. There will be one last chapter in the one since even with all this the story to me feels incomplete. The last chapter will be posted before the end of this month so be on the lookout for it. R and R people.


	18. A wedding and other surprises

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy the last chapter of The gift of friendship.

A spooky looking graveyard three years later

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Valerie, and Jack all stood at Danny's grave. There was a torrent of tears coming from everyone with the exception of Sam.

"I still can't believe it has been three years since Danny passed away." Jazz said with tears in her eyes.

"It seems like it was just yesterday that Danny was with us doing what he did best." Maddie said upset.

"Yeah... I loved... him more... then anything WAHHHHHHHH" Jack said while breaking down crying.

"This is true. No amount of money can ever replace him. He was the Larry to our Moe and Curly joe. He was the Strawberry to our Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry Ice cream. He was the our... We get it Tucker, now stop with the lame metapors!" Sam said cutting off Tucker.

"He is in a better place now everyone. I just wish made him mine when I had the chance." Valerie said sincerely.

"Don't worry Danny, we will be back here tomorrow to visit you." Maddie said as everyone but Sam walked from the grave.

"Sam aren't you coming with us?" Tucker asked.

"I am going to stay here a little while longer. I will catch up with you Tucker." Sam said as Tucker left her alone with Danny's gravestone.

"Danny I truly miss you, but I don't regret the choice I made that day. I was going to originally make it so no one would have any memory of what happened the nine days but me. You don't know how much I wish you never said that." Sam said finally confessing.

"Well I am glad you didn't do it Sam. It a sign that you are growing up and not just in body." Danny said to Sam.

Danny looked at the now seventeen year old Sam and smiled. She had grown up to the height of 5 foot 7, but still wore her Gothic outfit. However, she had left her hair grow to the point where it went pass her butt, Her bosom grow to a large B cup, and the curves and hips she didn't have three years ago finally came.

"Why did you have to say that Danny? If you didn't I could have finally told you how I felt and we would be together." Sam said to the 17 year old ghost teen.

Sam was looking at Danny features. Danny had grown to the height of 6 foot 3. He gained some of the muscle his evil older self had, but lacked the facial hair.

"I said out of spite to be honest with you Sam. At the time I had just fallen in love with her. Also let's face it Sam whenever I would show interest in someone else you would go off the deep end." Danny said to his Goth friend.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right Danny. I look back on that now, and I wonder what would have happened if I would have told you the truth instead of lying." Sam said in a down tone.

Danny was about to say something when Jazz, and Tucker appeared.

"So that is why you were still here. So dude how have you been?" Tucker asked.

"I am fine I just came here talking to Sam about the old times when I was still among the living. Oh and Tucker you went overboard back there. I almost gave away my presence back there." Danny said sincerely.

"So little brother, are you still with Desiree?" Jazz asked.

"Yes we are still together Jazz. We have our ups, and downs like any other couple, but we work them out one problem at a time." Danny said in a calm tone.

"The ghosts in the ghost zone still haven't warmed up to you? Even after you gave up being Amity's protecter?" Tucker asked.

"There is Technus. He is still sore that I am with Desiree, instead of him. Then there is Skulker who still hunts me even though I am not even a halfa anymore." Danny said annoyed.

"Danny what about with Desiree? Do you do anything like mom and Dad do like have agruements and things like that?" Jazz asked.

"Oh we have our share of arguements every so often. Oh I have to ask are you guys still coming to our wedding? I have three invites and I want the three of you to be there." Danny said with a smile.

"Sorry Danny, but I can't do it. I am busy that day. Besides believe it or not most of Amity is pissed off at your fiance since she took away their hero." Sam said causing Danny to frown.

"Oh sure, and clearly the guys who took my human life, had nothing to do with it!" Danny said annoyed causing lighting to strike a few feet away.

Tucker took notice to this and decided to speak up about it.

"Dude is that a new ghost power? That is so awesome. Man I wish I had ghost powers still." Tucker said.

"No it isn't. It is still fairly new to me, and if I am not careful I could hurt someone when I don't mean to." Danny said trying to calm himself down.

"What other new powers have you gained since I saw you last?" Jazz asked.

"Well like my evil self, I can now make ghost portals, and like Plasmius I can teleport from place to place. But I better get going." Danny said as he disappeared into a poof of green smoke.

"Sam I never really asked you, but why didn't you put Vlad behind bars when you had the Reality Gauntlet?" Tucker asked.

"After what he did to my family he deserves to have to worry about dropping the soap." Jazz said causing Tucker and Sam to look at her funny.

"What, he deserve to be in jail not out there with his freedom!" Jazz said upset.

"Having the entire world hate him is more then enough. He can't appear in this realm without worrying about his freedom. Besides even if he is in the ghost zone he can't cause any trouble for Danny there." Sam said in a calm tone.

"You know Sam Mom isn't very happy with you. She is still pissed off at you for doing the mature thing." Jazz said to Sam.

"If I had done what I was originally going to do Dark Danny would have been brought back. You seen what that monster could do first hand. It was the icing on the cake that made me leave reality as it was." Sam said sincerely.

"You know Sam you could have undid everything with the exception of Dark Danny being removed from existance. I mean you had control of reality when you had the gauntlet. It would have been real easy you know." Tucker said only for Sam to facepalm herself.

"Shut it Tuck. The more you say that the more you make me regret destorying and making it impossible for the Gauntlet to be brought back!" Sam said annoyed.

Desiree's Realm

Danny reappeared in his fiance's realm quietly. He didn't tell Desiree that he went to see his human friends, and he didn't want to hear her curse him out for it. Sadly for Danny the moment he stepped into the room Desiree was up with a pissed expression on her face.

"Danny where were you? I am giving you once chance to answer correctly!" Desiree said pissed.

"You know today is the three year anniversary of when my human half died right? Well every year around this time my family and friends visit's my grave. I just went to go see them like I always do." Danny said not realizing the mistake he just made.

"Danny you never told me that you would go back to the human world on your death day! We agreed that we would tell each other everything and wouldn't keep secrets from each other!" Desiree said pissed.

Danny was about to speak up when there was a knock on Desiree's door.

"Ignore who ever that is. I still have a bone to pick with you Danny!" Desiree said only for Danny wrap his arms arounds Desiree.

"Desiree I know you have friends in the ghost zone. Don't you go and see them without me every so often?" Danny asked.

"I do but unlike you I don't have any friends that want to get with me!" Desiree said giving Danny the answer he needed.

"So that is what this about. You don't care if I go to the human realm. You just do like it that I go and see Sam when I go. Well Desiree remember this. If she had wanted to she could have made so me and her were together and you were still my enemy." Danny said defending his human frieend.

"It is not just her, you have a realm of fangirls... who I gave up for you." Danny said cutting off Desiree.

"Desiree I love you. Not Sam, not Paulina, and not any of my other fangirls. You are the one wearing the ring I gave you three years ago not Sam." Danny said trying to calm him fiance down.

"I needed to hear that from you Danny. Now you are coming with me. It is time we did a bit of shopping together in the human realm." Desiree said causing Danny to frown.

"Desiree, with you magic you can alter you attire to anything you want, so what is the point of going shopping?" Danny asked.

"I want a real wedding dress Danny, is that too much to ask for?" Desiree said blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

'Mom always did say that just about all females dream about their wedding and the wedding dress they will wear. I guess Desiree is no different." Danny thought to himself.

"You have been dreaming of your wedding day for the longest time haven't you?" Danny asked.

"When I was alive it was more of a power thing. Even though I didn't love the sultan I was willing to marry him for it. But with you it is for love." Desiree said sincerely.

"You never answered my question Desiree." Danny said wanting to here the answer.

"It wasn't until three years that I was began dreaming of my wedding. Now can we please go to the human realm so I can pick out my wedding dress?" Desiree asked.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." Danny said as he wrapped his arm around Desiree's waist and disappeared into a poof of green smoke.

Meanwhile outside Desiree's realm a certain mullet wear ghost continued to knock on Desiree's door with a box of chocolates in his other hand.

'Damn it, why won't she answer! She is the only think I love more the Technology and being hip and funky fresh.' Technus thought to himself as he continued to knock on Desiree's door.

'Great it is that loser again. Time to banish him and send him back to his realm.' Kitty thought as she used her banishing kiss to make Technus disappear.

'There is no way I am going to let you ruin their happiness!' Kitty thought to herself as she flew to Technus's realm to make a deposit.

A bridal store in Amity

Desiree turned into her human form while Danny made himself invisible causing Desiree to frown. However, before Desiree could ask Danny answered.

"Remember my human form was killed and the whole world saw it." Danny answered.

"But you are different then you were three years ago. Revert to your older human form and no one will be the wiser." Desiree said convincing Danny to do so.

Danny's older human form was no different then his ghostly form with the exception that hair was raven colored instead of white. Danny then took Desiree's hand and walked into the store only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hello welcome to the Phantom bride. My name is Paulina, and I will be your... Danny it isn't possible I thought you were dead." Paulina said when she looked and reconized Danny from the start.

"I told you everyone would reconize me." Danny said to Desiree.

"Sorry honey I didn't think they would notice." Desiree said back to Danny.

"I was and still am your biggest fan Danny. So of course I would reconize you. I am guess that this is what Desiree looked like when she was alive." Paulina said dryly.

"Yeah but enough about me. We came here so my fiance could pick out her wedding dress." Danny said to his former classmate.

"Step this way please. I have the perfect wedding dresses for her to choose from Danny." Paulina said in a calm tone.

Paulina then took Desiree to the back room where she kept the better wedding dresses in the store. Desiree felt like she was a kid in a candy store and wasn't sure which one she wanted. While Desiree took a look at each of the dresses to see which one she wanted Paulina decided to speak with her now uncatchable crush.

"I know it will never happen now, but I had always hoped it would be me picking out a wedding dress with you." Paulina said to Danny in a sad tone.

"Sorry Paulina, but those days are over. I love Desiree, and we will be getting married. Besides even if me and Desiree did break up we would have never worked out. The final law Vlad made so I couldn't be with Desiree would also make it illegal of you to date me." Danny said to the older teen.

Danny looked at Paulina, and if it wasn't for Desiree outclassing her in looks his eyes would have popped out of his head. Paulina not stood at the height of 5 foot 8 with her raven colored hair going past her ample behind. Her bosom grew for a medium B cup to a Medium C cup. Her waist still had it's hourglass shape and her hips were still as flawless as ever.

"You are the only person who hasn't gone ga ga over me since I have reached adulthood. But with your Fiance I can't say I can blame you. As much as I hate to admit it, my beauty pales in comparasion to hers." Paulina said in defeat.

Danny was about to make a comment when Desiree came out of the back room.

"Danny I have found the dress for me I want to ask you how do I look in it?" Desiree said getting Danny attention.

When Desiree came out of the dress Danny had to use all of his willpower not of do something stupid. Paulina looking at Desiree however felt more of the emotions of envy and Jealously for many reasons but decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world." Danny said to himself.

"I think it is the other way around Danny. Desiree is the luckiest female in the world. As for that dress, you have really good taste. I designed that dress myself a few years back and had it made. So is that the dress you want?" Paulina asked.

"I will take it so how much will it cost us?" Desiree asked.

"It is on the house which in this case is me. Consider it a wedding gift since someone will be wearing it to get married to Phantom." Paulina said sincere tone.

"That is really nice of you child. You have really changed from the girl I met 4 years ago." Desiree said sincerely.

Paulina watched as Danny and Desiree walked out of the store and sighed to herself.

'It is a shame I can't be Mrs Phantom so I guess I will have to move on. Maybe I will try talking to his best friend. While he isn't as cool as Danny, he can somehow always make me laugh.' Paulina thought to herself.

A church somewhere in the ghost zone three days later

"I knew this day was coming, but I am so nervous it isn't funny." Danny said looking at himself.

Danny wasn't in his normal hazmat suit, but a black tuxedo with a white collar and a bow tie.

"Dude tell me how do you feel about Desiree?" Tucker said to his dead best friend.

"I love her with all my soul. There isn't another person I would want to spend the rest of my afterlife with then her." Danny answered.

"Then you are good Danny. Remember she loves you as much as you love her maybe even more. I mean from what Clockwork showed us, Desiree risked her afterlife to save you from the heartless you and your evil self. So go out there, say your vows, and become her husband." Tucker said trying to give his best friend confidence.

"Thanks Tucker, I needed that." Danny said as he found his resolve once again.

On the other side of the church

Desiree at the same time was also a train reck. Her white wedding dress made her beauty glow even more then normal, but she still had butterfries in her stomach.

"Oh my god, I am so scared. What if he changes his mind, What if I am not good enough for him?" Desiree said only to get slapped by Kitty.

"Desiree get a hold of yourself. Now ask yourself do you love him?" Kitty said to the nervous wishing ghost.

"Only with every fiber of my being. I waited for this day for over 1,400 years." Desiree said sincerely.

"Let me put it to you this way Desiree. You are quite a catch. Any man would be lucky to be in your presense let alone marry you. Danny has stayed by your side through thick and thin, and Visa Versa. Plus if you don't do it I swear I will claim him for myself." Kitty said getting the result she wanted.

"Not going to happen in this afterlife Kitty. Cause no one may lay a hand on him unless I wish it!" Desiree said causing Kitty to smile.

"So tell me who came to the wedding?" Desiree asked.

"There is Danny's best male friend, his sister Jazz, Pandora, Dani, Wulf, Frostbite, my girlfriend Penelope, and Clockwork." Kitty said.

"Danny, is friends with Pandora, a ghost wolf, and a snow beast? My fiance has a weird taste in friends." Desiree said in a calm tone.

No sooner did Desiree say this did they hear an explosion outside. Desiree, and Kitty went outside to see Danny parents, Sam, and surprisingly Vlad all at the front door of the church. Desiree and Kitty's already red eyes began to glow brightly.

"Ok why are you here? We aren't in your realm causing havoc so I will ask you to refrain from doing so here. Besides a wedding is to take place here! My Wedding!" Desiree hissed.

"We know that, My old college buddy told me about it and brought us here." Jack said upset.

"We are the groom's parents. Why weren't we on the guest list to see our son get married?" Maddie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Like I would put you four on the guest list! I know both of you were against me and Danny being together from the start! Even though you claimed you would give us blessings, I can tell when someone is lying to me thanks to one of my double edged wishes." Desiree started.

"Also why would we add you two to the list? You are Danny's arch enemy, the one who caused Danny to be on the run, the one who sent those GIW agents to get us! And Sam, the last thing I need from you is to try to steal my fiance from me before we can get married!" Desiree added.

"Darling, leave my parents and Sam be. Even though they didn't approve of us like I told you would happen some time ago, they still played a part in my human life. You on the other hand can go back to where ever it is you came from before I send you to the cops myself!" Danny said pissed.

"Why are you even with him after everything he has done? If you want I will banish him for good Danny." Kitty said only for Vlad to speak up.

"No need I am leaving. I just wanted Daniel's parents to see his wedding since they weren't invited. But to tell you the truth three years without any kind of contact from human or ghost has given me the chance to see what a fool I have been." Vlad said just before he teleported away.

Maddie, Jack, and Sam all took some of the empty seats they could find. Ten minutes after the they sat down the wedding started. Everyone in their seats watched as Danny stood waiting at the alter while Desiree came walking down with her maid of honor. Upon Desiree getting to the the alter Clockwork made his entrance.

"Dearly departed and living. We are gathered here today to bind together the ghost's zone's Danny Phantom and Desiree. If anyone has any objections and I will know if you do. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Clockwork said only for the last person everyone else was expecting to show up.

"Let me handle this my apprentice time out!" Clockwork said freezing Technus instantly.

"Ok you may now say your vows." Clockwork said while smiling.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I will be yout wine. With this candle I will light your way in darkness." Danny started.

Tucker who was his best man took the special Ring Danny created for the day and carefully handed it to Danny just before he was to say the next verse.

"With this ring I ask you to be mine." Danny finished as he slipped the ring onto Desiree's finger.

"Desiree do you accept Danny to be your husband for the rest of eternity?" Clockwork asked already knowing the Answer.

"I do." Was all Desiree said sincerely.

"Well I know pronounce you ghost and wife. You may kiss the bride." Clockwork said causing the couple to share a passionate kiss in front of their friends and loved ones.

Up in the stands away from the crowd Vlad watched with actual tears in his eyes.

"Although I may never have a wedding, they always make me cry." Vlad said to no one as tears came out of his eyes.

The same could be said of Maddie, Jack, Pandora, and even Sam.

"It is so beautiful even if he is getting married to one of them he is still beautiful." Jack said while blowing his nose.

"Sam you are crying as well? Are those tears of happiness for Danny?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"Actually yes Tucker. Even though it isn't me who married him, I am still happy for him." Sam said surprising everyone there.

"But why did you come Sam? I thought you would have stayed home instead." Pandora asked.

"We all made a promise to each other when Danny was still alive. We promised as long as we were still friends we would come to each other's weddings no matter what." Sam said sincerely.

Desiree then tossed her bundle of flowers into the crowd, and out of everyone there Penelope caught the them. Maddie, Jack, and then walked over to the newlyweds and each took their turns speaking.

"Danny even though you are married to a ghost now, I wish you only happiness son. I just wish you were still alive when you got married." Jack said sincerely with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry but I can't grant that wish. I can't bring people back from the dead." Desiree said to Jack.

"He wasn't wishing for it my dear. It was just a figure of speech." Danny said clearing things up.

"Desiree, I still don't like you, but since my son loves you enough to marry you please take care of him. Cause if I find out otherwise let's just say no place on earth or the ghost zone will be safe for you!" Maddie said in a no nonsense tone.

"Even when dead she still is overprotective of you Danny." Desiree said now looking up to her husband.

"Danny, I never got the chance to say this to you but I am sorry. I should have said it to you the first time I went to see your grave but I never did." Sam said sincerely.

"I understand Sam you were upset. Even though I did give you a chance to admit your feelings you didn't. Then when you found out I was going out with Desiree your anger and jealously kicked in. Well Sam apology accepted." Danny said sincerely.

"Thanks Danny. At the time I just thought that I had time but sadly I didn't. Oh well I can't dwell on the past now can I?" Sam said giving her best friend a hug.

Kitty now smiling at this caught the attention of Penelope who couldn't help but wonder why she was so happy.

"Ok girlfriend spill why are you smiling more the normal? I mean I can understand you were the maid of honor, but why are you so happy?" Penelope asked.

"Simple I got my revenge on that goth bitch, and helped play cupid. When I learned that Sam was literally asked out by Danny only for her to turn him down, I went to each of them and pushed them together. Now even thought she is happy for her friend she has to live with the fact that she blew her once chance to be with her first crush." Kitty said in an evil tone.

"I thought I was ruthless, but I must admit that was good way to get revenge." Penelope said sincerely.

Kitty continued to smile at her handy work until Danny spoke up.

"I would like to thank everyone who came to our wedding including the few unexpected people. But now I would like to thank someone. Cause if it wasn't for her I would have never gotten with my wife in the first place. So here is to my first girlfriend Kitty for pushing me to the love of my afterlife." Danny said sincerely.

"Now if you all excuse us, we must be leaving. I need to 'corrupt' my husband while he 'purifies' me." Desiree said as she and Danny disappeared into a puff of pink smoke.

With Danny and Desiree now gone Sam looked at the green haired biker ghost with anger in her eyes.

"While I am happy for my best friend, you are so dead bitch!" Sam hissed.

'Payback is a bitch isn't it you goth bitch?' Kitty thought to herself just before she flew through the roof.

The end.

That is the end of this story everyone. I hope you enjoy it as this pairing is my favorite. Also for all those who didn't catch it, Sam only brought Jack back from the dead, and did a weak mind wipe that would wear off if anyone saw Danny. As for Vlad as much as I made him evil in this fanfic I didn't have the heart to make him someone's wife in jail. So instead I chose to banish him into the ghost zone. Also there won't be an alternate ending for this story since if I did that it would involve Danny getting married to Sam by having her erase everyone's memory but her's and Desiree's. (To make Desiree suffer) R and R people.


End file.
